Connections
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Kira Yamato always goes online to the same chatroom. A chance meeting dumps him with a new online girlfriend he's about to meet. But who is she and how will this effect his life? AU. please read.
1. LittleSnowDancer

**Connections**

Chapter 1: LittleSnowDancer

Kira Yamato had just gotten off school. He walked to his home, where he got a snack and then went on the computer and began to chat in the same room he did everyday. 'Connection'. A room made for meeting people just like you. But what was going to happen because of this room was nothing that had ever happened before.

This room was usually filled with guys who talked to other guys about fighting, computers, bugs, girls(usually a super model or how weird they are), etc.. or girls talking to girls about clothing, guys, shoes (which all the guys originally thought were already clothes), makeup, dances, dates, guys, crushes (boys: aren't those guys?), etc...

So today was a day that changed the way Kira thought about things, for this chat room at least. He looked over the list of names for his friends, while talk went on in the main room window. His friends weren't on right now, but a name caught his attention.

'_LittleSnowDancer'_

"Isn't that a show.. Or a song or something?" Kira spoke to himself. "Oh well." and he cast aside the thought as one of his friends got on.

And so the story begins.

Striker:_'Hey Sai. You see that name on the list? LittleSnowDancer?'_

ComCube:_ 'Ya?'_

Striker:_ 'I bet it's a girl.'_

ComCube: _'Smart one, Brainiac.'_

Striker: _'shut up. It's weird though.'_

ComCube:_ 'what is?'_

Striker: _'she's been in here longer than me but she hasn't said a word.'_

ComCube: _'if you're so interested. Talk to her.'_

Striker: _'What!'_

Sai Argyle, the first person Kira met online and he just happened to already have met Kira offline. They found this out when they finally told each other their names. They went to school together and were probably best friends.. Except Kira already had a best friend. But that's other news.

Kira clicked once on the mysterious name and almost clicked 'Private IM' when he receive one. It was from her. LittleSnowDancer. Kira stared at it before finally saying hi to her.

LittleSnowDancer: _'Hi -smile-'_

Striker: _'um.. Hi'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something? I've been watching the room and you seem pretty well known here. And you seem really nice.'_

Kira had never had someone talk to him like this. It was usually listen to them in chat, 'hi', and then a subject you both like. Apparently this girl just thought Kira seemed nice. (Duh)

Striker: _'Thanks?'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Listen to me. I sound so weird. No wonder you don't know what to say. -smile-'_

Okay... she wasn't too bad.

Kira stayed at the computer so long, he ended up eating chips for dinner because he didn't want to leave her IM for too long.

Kira kept talking to her for a while, and he talked to Sai too. She was really nice. So far he learned that she was 16, his age, and that she was currently nearby, and that he felt a connection between them.(coincidence huh-looks at the chat room name-) He didn't think it mattered, at that point, to know of anything else.

Striker: _'currently? You mean you move a lot or something?'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Yes. Because of my job, I move quite often.'_

Striker: _'oh. Ok.' _Kira looked at the clock. _'I have to go. School tomorrow.'_

He expected an 'okay, see ya later.' But after talking to her for 6 hours, he should know better. The response he got was..

LittleSnowDancer: _'Already? Striker. What's your name? I'd like to meet you someday. In person.'_

Kira stared at the screen. For a minute he wasn't sure what to say. Sai logged off after a goodbye and the noise woke him from his staring.

LittleSnowDancer: _'You don't have to tell me. I just wanna make sure I can find you in case I move. I sound like a stalker don't I?' _and a frowning smiley next to it.

Striker: _'Kira.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'huh?'_

Striker: _'My name. Kira Yamato.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Oh that's a nice name. -giggle- Goodbye Kira. Maybe I can get on tomorrow after my job is over. Goodbye!'_

Before Kira could ask her name, she got off.

"Oh. I wanted her name too. Hm.. Tomorrow after work huh? A job that makes her move a lot? Hm.. Ok that's it. Tomorrow I'm going to figure out who she is. Starting, with school." With that, Kira shut down his computer and got ready for bed.

-

Ah. The sweet smell of mystery. The girl online. A strange job that makes her have to move houses a lot. Or at least it's a mystery to Kira. Half of you already know who she is.. I hope. So I'm not talking to myself here... um.. Hello-no one answers- I guess I am.. Oh well. I hope at least one person knows what's going on besides me.

Lana: I do.

Besides you.

Lana: whatever. And how come you never explain me.

I'll do that next chapter.

Lana: fine.

Bye!

Lana: wait. What about that thing you always forget?

The thing I.. .oh right! The Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, which means not Gundam Seed, or Fruits Basket, or Gundam Wing, or Yu Yu Hakusho, or Rave Master, or Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain, or Witch Hunter Robin, or..

Lana: WE GET IT!

Full Metal Alchemist, or... huh? What? Oh. Ok. See ya next chapter. -happy happy joy joy-

Lana-mutters- what a nut case..


	2. My World

**Connections**

Chapter 2: My World

Reb: Hey-lo and howdy! LOL. I'm unusually hyper.

Lana: and you came home sick from school because?

Reb: I didn't feel well. But I just ate a TON of brownies and boy am I stuffed! Lol and I'm hyper too. LOL.

Lana: what's with all the laughing? Do that review response you've been waiting for.

Reb: oh right. YAY!

**Anime/Manga Fanatic:** You were my first reviewer! Feel accomplished now? Hope so. -smile-blink- ah! Keep her.. He.. It away! LOL Manga's scary. -smile- it's not Fllay. I think Fllay's a nutcase. DIE! WAHAHAHAHA! Oh sry... right.. Story..

Lana: no.. me. I'm first.

Reb: Next review!

Lana: Rebecca!

**KiraxLacus:** Hey, a fellow Kira/Lacus fan. -smile- wanna guess what my pairing in this story is? Hm. I... -didn't even think about that. In fact, doesn't think about the future of any of her stories. She just starts them and sees what happens with minimal knowledge of the future.- It's cold here. LOL. No I don't know if they'll be in here, but I'll see what I can do. Ok? This is why I don't like writing stories too far in advanced. So I'm open for suggestions.

Lana: Now me! You promised to tell people about me!

Reb: right right. I'm getting there. Lana has long brown hair, emerald green eyes, usually wears torn jeans, blue t-shirt, and always wears a brown leather band around her left wrist. Her boyfriend is called Zell.. Or was last time I checked..

Lana: NO NO NO! Really!

Reb: huh? Oh alright. Lana is my alternate personality. She's a real jackass usually. She has her nice moments but be careful when she is nice.. She may want something from you.

Lana: hey!

Reb: anyway, Her most prominent features, if you ever get to see them, are her two fox ears on her head. You hardly get to see them because they blend so well with her hair and she always keeps them down. Something to do with her past.. Long long story. Not getting into that.

Lana: right. Thank you.

Reb: right! Now story, since I've bored you with the thing that is Lana.

Lana: HEY! YOU'RE ASKIN FOR IT!

Reb: ya ya.. This was a great chapter to introduce you in Lana, because this is an information chapter mostly.

Lana: just get on with it.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kira opened one eye and looked at his clock. What time was it? It couldn't possibly be morning already..

"WHAT! If I don't hurry, I'm going to be..."

* * *

"LATE! I'M LATE!" Kira jumped up in bed. Huh? He checked the clock. 5:30 am. So early... So.. He dreamed of being late? ...thinking about it made him tired..

His eye closed and he fell back into his pillow and lay there. After about an hour of fading into sleep and waking up, Kira felt more awake and sat up. This whole ordeal was getting old.

He got out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with rips in the shoulders. It was ripped when he got it. Came that way, but every time he got a video call from his mom, she always insisted he sew it or something. But he liked this shirt. Besides, he wore a white one under it. He put on new socks, brushed his teeth, and brushed his hair a bit. His hair always looked messy.

So he checked the clock again... 6:50. A quick breakfast and it was off to school.. On second thought.. Take out... Kira put on his shoes, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door.

* * *

Kira sighed. What a breakfast.. These fast food joints were getting better everyday... that was weird. Did he really eat out that much? Was take out really that tasty now? This thought made Kira groan.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Sai put his hand on Kira's shoulder, waking Kira from his thoughts.

"Nothing really. I just found out that I eat take out breakfast too much." Kira looked at the sky but his eyes were closed.

"You know.. I hear you're a good cook, so why don't you just eat at home? Or I could bring you a breakfast. My mom's brilliant in the kitchen." Sai laughed and smiled at his own suggestion.

"Nah, it's alright. It was just kinda weird. Common. If we don't hurry, we'll be late." And Kira and Sai hurried the rest of the way to school and into class.

* * *

At lunch break, Kira was sitting on a bench outside. One with an overhang and a table. He had his laptop out but he was sleeping on it.

"Whoo hoo.. Wake up sleepy head. Don't you want some lunch?" A voice taunted and a few snickers were heard behind the girl's voice. A delicious cheese burger was being waved around before Kira's face. He sniffed it.

"Huh?" Kira opened one eyes and saw all his friend in front of him. Sai Argyle, Miriallia Haw, and Tolle Koenig. Oh.. There was one other guy but he was only their friend on and off, depending on when it is, Kuzzey Buskirk. They all laughed when he reached out and grabbed the burger from Miriallia.

"Never change. Do you, Kira?" Tolle asked with a smile. Tolle was kinda a jock. Unlike most of the jocks at this school though, Tolle wasn't a strong build. This led a lot of people to believe he was a bench warmer, but he was actually a pretty active player.

"Well common. Out with it, Kira. Sai told us you met a girl online. So? What's the scoop?" Miriallia asked. Mir was the main reporter for the school newspaper, although she didn't always act like it, and she had already said she wouldn't be a reporter when she grew up.

Sai was president of the computer and science division at school. Fancy title, boring job. He was in charge of the systems at the school. If a sprinklers breaks, he fixes the problem in the system, if a virus gets in, he kills it. Of course, he thought Kira would be better for this job. Kira was a coordinator. Or, he had his genes tampered with. Of course they all just called it 'being special'. Most people didn't like coordinators.

There were about 100 or so Coordinators, or at least known. Regular people were sometimes afraid of coordinators. But it was still a debated subject. And it wasn't a big part of life. It was hardly ever talked about. In school, if you knew a classmate was a coordinator, you'd probably flock to them and they'd get a sudden popularity boost. Students thought being a coordinator was great because they thought it made you smarter. Kira had to convince his friends otherwise to make them stop glaring at him when they found out.

Anyway...

"So! Spill already!" Miriallia was getting impatient.

"She's 16. Her screen name is LittleSnowDancer and she's really nice." Kira said in a bored tone as he ate the burger he'd been given.

"That's it?" Sai asked, surprised. "You talked to her for over 6 hours!"

"That's it." Kira paused. "Hey. What kind of job could you have that requires you to move a lot?" he asked, setting down the food.

"Job that moves. If you're in the army, but that's not that big a deal and if it's a girl, she's probably not in the army and she probably wouldn't need to move anyway." Tolle suggested.

"... I don't know.. Did she say something about it?" Sai asked.

"Ya. She said that her job required her to switch houses a lot. She must be rich." Kira yawned.

"Kira, you're rich." Kuzzey pointed out. "You may not think so, and you don't use even half your money, and you even have a job, but you're rich." Sometimes Kira thought the only reason Kuzzey hung around was because of that factor.

His parents had left him quite a large scale of money when they moved. Kira lived alone and half of his money was in the bank. The other half was in a safe in his house. His parents said it was safer to have both in case he or the bank were robbed. And he still had over half of the money in his safe. The other half, he used sparingly for regular things like bills. So he'd basically used a forth of his money and he was constantly replacing it.

"A star."

"Huh?" Kira asked, breaking from his thoughts.

"Maybe she's a singer, or an author. Maybe she's model or something." Miriallia suggested. "They move around a lot. They need to go places to sing or sign autographs or pose or something. Makes sense right?"

"Ya. Except why would a singer be in a chat room and talk to some random guy?" Tolle and Sai asked in unison.

"Hey!" Kira protested but Mir interrupted.

"Maybe she wanted a break from the high life. It must be lonely at the top. I mean, she probably wanted an actual friend instead of screaming fans." she noted, looking from Sai to Tolle with a really determined look on. "It's not all fun and games being a star, ya know!"

While the two boys tried to defend themselves from Mir's onslaught, Kira pondered.

"Hm.. That might be way she got off before giving me her name." he muttered to himself.

"Huh?" they all looked at him, but then the bell rang and he ran off before they could bug him any more, taking his laptop and food with him.

* * *

This chapter would've been posted sooner but I really needed that second review. I felt the last chapter was a little quick, undetailed, and needed a little support. So we have 'My World', a chapter about just what kind of AU I've created. A little like the show, but creative nonetheless. Hope You Liked It. Bye!

Lana-yawn- I got my two bits in, so I got nothin to say to you people.

Reb-scratches her ears like she were a dog or cat-

Lana-smiles then smacks her- stop that! I'm not a pet!

Reb: but.. common. just once.. for the fans-puppy dog pout-

Lana: that's lame.. but okay. -raises ears- but i dont see what good it does since they only read this and dont actually see them. -hides them again.- you're a little too obsessed, you know that? That's why your mom's gonna take the computer away.

Reb: NO!


	3. Secret

**Connections**

Chapter 3: Secret

I'm BAAAACK!

Lana: we can see that.

Reb: right. -shiver- it's cold.

Lana-yawn-

Reb:... -glares at Lana- anyway. -gets back on subject- Review responses! Yay! Wait.. We don't have any yet..

Lana: that's cause you update so damn fast, no one has time to read them. What do you expect at 4 in the morning.

Reb: actually it's 5:37.

Lana: who cares! Then wait to post it. Or pretend you haven't written the chapter and do them at the end!

Reb: but um.. Now they know cause you said it..

Lana: just till this afternoon then, after the party, to do them.

Reb: but but but.. I wanna post now!

Lana: then post!

* * *

Kira worked two part time jobs which paid for his things fine. And he always had free time this way. The one he was at today was a pizza joint. Kira actually made pizza's here and sometimes he served, but only rarely because the first time he tried to, he dropped the pizza. His boss wanted him full time but Kira would always say 'not right now' as though he were waiting for something.

Maybe that's why he went into 'Connections' in the first place. Like destiny had called him to it early. But he really couldn't have a full time job now, he had to talk to that girl again. Something about her. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. And he wasn't sure if it was admiration or the fact that he knew so little about her.

"See ya in two days, guys." Kira said as he began to leave.

"Bye, Kira!" A couple said as they closed up the place. Kira always worked over time, when he lost track of time while cooking and filling orders. This place had become the number 1 pizza joint so it was always busy. Mark, a fellow worker, swore it was Kira's doing.

Kira hurried to his house, he preferred to walk everywhere, he didn't bring his bike with him where he went all the time, unless he was getting late. If it was something nice, taxi.

He ran up his front steps and into the house, shut the door behind him, and took a moment to catch his breath before hurrying to the computer.

'Duh dun!' His computer came to life.

Signed on, open up 'Connections' and...

"She's here." Kira said out loud. Just like before, she wasn't talking to anyone, it seemed. He opened up an empty window and said hi.

Striker:_ 'Hi again.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Hello Kira. -smile- I was starting to think you'd never get on.'_

It was late actually. It was all his fault for losing track of time at work.

Striker: _'sry.. Lost track of time.. Work..'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Work? What kind of work do you do?'_

Striker: _'today it was working at the pizza place two blocks from here. I'm outta breath from running home.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Why did you run? Do your parents not like you out after dark?'_

Striker: _'No. I... live alone. I ran cause.. I thought you might've gotten off already but I wanted to see... if I could catch you.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Oh. You live alone? I'm sorry. Um... um... No... I'm... still here.'_

Kira could almost see her blushing. And so he was glad he'd said it.

Striker: '_Hey SnowDancer, are you famous?'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Why would you ask.. Um... how could I be famous?'_

Striker: '_My friend said that might be why you move a lot. You might be an author.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'nope. -smile-'_

Striker: _'or a model.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Wrong again. -laugh-'_

Kira pause to give this last one more effect.

Striker: _'or a singer._'

This had to be it. It apparently left a mark too, because she wasn't replying.

Striker: _'hello?'_

LittleSnowDancer: '_why would a singer be in a chat room talking to normal people?'_

In Kira's head it sounded like some snooty rich woman asking her son why he'd want to play in the dirt with the other little hooligans.

"Um..." Kira remember Mir's idea and so he said that one.

Striker:_ 'Because it must be lonely at the top. One real friend might be better than all the screaming fans. And she might want one person who liked her for her.'_

Again she didn't reply... not for a while. And when she did, it wasn't what Kira had expected and he didn't like it.

LittleSnowDancer: _'I have to go. See you tomorrow maybe?'_ and she got off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought up the subject. She obviously didn't like it." Kira sighed in defeat and went to make himself some dinner. Maybe some ramen. Anything but pizza would do actually. No pizza. He might be sick if he ate pizza. But maybe he already was. For some reason he felt really bad about what had just happened. As though he knew she were crying and he thought it was all his fault.

* * *

Pink haired singer, Lacus Clyne, was smiling as she waited to talk to her new online friend. She didn't talk to anyone else in the room but him.

Striker:_ 'Hi again.'_

He was finally on. She smiled again.

LittleSnowDancer: _'Hello, Kira. -smile- I was starting to think you'd never get on.'_

It was kinda late, and from her impression of him, He was usually in this room a lot. She only met him yesterday but this didn't seem like him, to be late I mean.

Striker: _'sry.. Lost track of time.. Work..'_

Work? What kind of work would he do that would take so much time?

LittleSnowDancer: _'Work? What kind of work do you do?'_

Striker: _'today is was working at the pizza place two blocks from here. I'm outta breath from running home.'_

"Yummy! Pizza." she smiled. She made a quick mental note to go find the place he worked some day.

LittleSnowDancer: _'Why did you run? Do your parents not like you out after dark?'_

Striker: _'No. I... live alone. I ran cause.. I thought you might've gotten off already but I wanted to see... if I could catch you.'_

Alone? "Must be even more alone than I am." she thought at first, but then she just started blushing as she read the end. She wondered if this meant he actually liked her. A friend who ran two blocks in the slowly chilling air just to talk to her.

LittleSnowDancer: _'Oh. You live alone? I'm sorry. Um... um... No... I'm... still here.'_

But then her fear became reality.

Striker: '_Hey SnowDancer, are you famous?'_

How'd he guess? She hadn't said anything right? She checked the IM then asked about it.

LittleSnowDancer: _'Why would you ask.. Um... how could I be famous?'_

Striker: '_My friend said that might be why you move a lot. You might be an author.'_

"An Author. Nope." Lacus giggled. Maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought.

LittleSnowDancer: _'nope. -smile-'_

Striker: _'or a model.'_

"Oh dear. A model? I'm not that good looking." and she laughed again.

LittleSnowDancer: _'Wrong again. -laugh-'_

There was a pause. Was he thinking?

Striker: _'or a singer._'

Lacus put her hands together and took a deep breath. What if he found out who she was? And then started to like her only for that? But she soon realized that she should've said something when he had to send another message.

Striker: _'hello?'_

"I know!" Lacus typed it quickly. This was a good argument. And if would cover for her.

LittleSnowDancer: '_why would a singer be in a chat room talking to normal people?'_

Being rude is no way to make friends and that sounded a little rude to Lacus but she'd already sent it. He thought a while and sent her an IM. The message sent tears to brim her eyes.

Striker:_ 'Because it must be lonely at the top. One real friend might be better than all the screaming fans. And she might want one person who liked her for her.'_

Again she didn't reply... not for a while. That's exactly her problem. She felt most alone among a lot of fans, or at least, when she realized she'd left all her friends back home and now she had none. She just had multitudes of fans, and she might be hanging out with other important people from time to time but they were either old, or didn't know how she could feel lonely when she was famous because they were famous and loved it.

Lacus knew she had to say something but right now she didn't feel like talking.

LittleSnowDancer: _'I have to go. See you tomorrow maybe?'_ and she got off.

She did that yesterday too. She wondered how he was feeling now and again thought she was being rude. She reached her hand over to turn it back on, but then withdrew her hand and walked out of her room into the hallway.

"Ah, Miss Clyne. Your father asked me to come and get you. It's time for dinner." her butler said when they met in the hallway. Lacus had her usual smile planted on her face when she replied.

"Alright. Thank you." and she walked off to the dinning hall.

* * *

Sry. This chapter was kinda repeating. Different POVs. Hope that didn't bother anyone. But apparently I actually was the only one who knew who the girl was.

Lana: your sister thought it was Cagalli. Let me remember that convo. 'Is it Cagalli?' 'Cagalli? Miss -giggle-smile? Cagalli?' 'Oh! Lacus!' Yes. That was about it.

Reb: about... Anyway, since I was the only one who knew, I thought it was important to put her in here so everyone knew who we're talking about. Why it's not the others?...

Miriallia Haw: has Tolle, and just doesn't fit with Kira in my opinion.

Flay Allster: I think she's a nutcase and I really could care less if she died. Right now.. In flames...screaming...

Cagalli Yula Athha:she's Kira's long lost sister. It just wouldn't feel right to write that. This is a romance starting over the internet after all. Besides, she goes with Athrun.. If I ever put them in here.

Gotta figure that one out..

Lana: right.. Ok.

Reb: and it looks like I'm going to take Lana's advice. I waited for reviews. Actually. I slept till 10:33 and checked my mail again. still nothin. So I waited and got one... but it was for chp 1. I guess it better than nothin. Hey, I'll be back later to see if I have more.. What do ya know? Reviews. -laugh-

Lana: told ya.

Reb: here's the responses.

**BlackStriderDragon:** Chp 1? Did you read chp 2? Thanks for the compliment!

**Asga:** Hi ho! You're right! It was Lacus!

**lil-saturn-goddess:** Here's an update.

Lana: what was that?

Reb: I didn't know what else to say..

**KiraxLacus:** I hooked you? Yay! I RULE! OH YA!

Lana: oh boy.. Now you've done it.

**CryingSmile:** hyper hyper hyper hyper. LOL. guess what? It is Lacus. -smile grin-

**White Silk Ribbon:** ooh.. Reminds me of DNAngel. You know.. That whole Saint White Day thing, where his mom had a white silk ribbon. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing.

**tennisprincess15**: Well, they had a pretty good convo this time right?

**Bee bee:** lol. I like this one. Lol.

Lana: you would..

**Soralover1:** So many Sora's you may have based your name on. Sora from Kaliedo Star, Sora from Digimon, Sore from .Hacksign, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, some Sora I don't know, or you might be Sora. Who knows. -smile- oh sry, I should just say thanks and get it over with.

**Lacus-san:** Despite my usual attitude of writing my fics as the come to me, I actually already have the whole meeting planned out in my head. Don't worry.

Lana: You mean the few bits of crap you have floating around in your brain?

Reb: HEY AT LEAST I ACTUALLY HAVE SOMETHING!

**Kodoku: **keh? You... you.. Wow... You've read most of my fics? I feel... feel...

Jess-imitating- so loved-tear-laughing-

Reb: THANK YOU!

Lana: no I don't think you've reviewed before. But you certainly made her day..

Jess: Kodoku.. Kodoku.. Where have I... Kodoku Poisoning! From Fushigi Yugi!

Reb-hands together-sigh- (like Tohru from Fruits Basket, 'moved'-

Reb: PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter 4: The Dinner

Lacus and her father at dinner. How will father react when she asks for tickets to her own show? For who now! You know how parents are...


	4. How Do You Feel?

**Connections**

Chapter 4: How Do You Feel?

Hola mi amigos!

Jess: it's Hola mis amigos.

Reb: well sry, I dropped Spanish. Now! Review responses!

**Asga:** Yayness! Lacus! If you read my review responses from last chapter I say something about the meeting for Kira and Lacus. I always found that taking time to read people responses to everyone's reviews might tell you something you cant find out else where. Anyway, what I said was that I already have a good idea for how they meet already so that's taken care of. -smile-

**BlackStriderDragon:** Don't worry about it. Thank you!

**animemaiden:** You got it!

Jess: got what?

Reb: she asked for another chapter. So I give her one.

Jess: ...

**CryingSmile: **-laughing and can't stop- That was funny!

**Bee bee:** -looks around- I thought I heard Kenshin... is he here? Hm. Guess not. -sigh- I totally agree with you on Flay. Bestiest? Lol. Thanks. I like the compliment. -smile- if you shut up you cant review. So talk. Lol.

**KiraxLacus:** go ahead and ask questions. I'll answer as many as I can without giving away too much. I like answering questions. It another part of reviewing. I've never met one, but I bet editors ask questions about future volumes of books. In fact I know readers do. Like when people ask so many questions that J. K. Rowling gets interviewed. LOL. Enjoy the chapter. You're one of my best reviewers. -smile-

Reb: HA! They all said my story was awesome! Take that-pointing at jess-

Jess: I could really care less you know..

Reb-slump- oh.. Well.. They still said it! WAHAHAHA-boost of energy-

* * *

It had been a week since the day Kira brought up her job. At first, Lacus had stayed offline, but soon found she missed talking to him too much. So she got back online after 3 days.

Striker: _'Hey! I missed you. I thought you might've left for good or hated me.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'How could anyone hate you, Kira-laugh-'_

Striker: _'heh well. No body's liked by everyone. Not even Lacus Clyne.'_

Lacus paused but only briefly and not enough to be suspicious. And they talked for hours, like nothing had happened. It was amazing.Lacus was so glad he didn't bring it up and so happy that he didn't seem to care.

And they talked everyday that week and the following week. Sometimes for 5 minutes. Sometimes for 5 hours. It didn't really matter all that much. Lacus felt something she wasn't use to.

Striker: _'It would be great if we could meet. Ya know?'_

"You have no idea.."

LittleSnowDancer: _'You have no idea. It would be great, no. more than great. I wish we could.'_

"More than you can imagine." Lacus was talking to herself.

Striker: _'It seems like I've known you forever yet I met you only a little over 3 weeks ago.'_

Lacus sighed. He was so sweet. And felt all giddy inside. Not the usual feeling she got. The one that made her smile all day and giggle. No this feeling was a different kind of giddy.

LittleSnowDancer: _'You mind if I ask you something?'_

Striker: _'sure.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'how are you feeling right now? And be honest.'_

At his end of the computer Kira paused to think. As health goes, he was fine. Perfect actually. But he knew that's not what she meant. And he looked at her screen name. He still didn't know her real name yet, but.. He had just concluded that she had her reasons. And each time he spoke to her he cared less and less about that job she had or who she was.

Lost in a daze, his fingers typed for him.

Striker:_ 'I feel a rush. Like I'm filled with adrenaline. And I'm calm, yet I'm excited and worried at the same time. Like my emotions couldn't decided who's turn it was. I feel content more than anything. And the butterflies in my stomach. And the way I keep leaving my body to be miles away at a single thought. Right now, truthfully, I feel like I'm flying._'

And Kira's mind came back and he knew he'd sent it and yet he was glad he said it at the same time he couldn't believe he had. And he read it over and sighed because it was true. Every day when she got off, he always wondered if it was wrong to feel like you were airborne just by thinking about some girl online. But he always forgot that just after considering it.

LittleSnowDancer: _'I see the clouds rush beneath you and me. As the mountains fall away.'_

And then they said goodbye until tomorrow. And that day was harder than any other because of one question and it's answer.

And it was all Kira could do to lay down and stare at the ceiling in blank yet endless thought until he finally fell asleep hours later.

* * *

It was still kinda early, but time for her to have dinner with her father. She was late as it was. When she finally got to the table, her father was already eating.

"Hello, Lacus. You're making a habit of being late." He said calmly with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. I was caught up in something." She smiled and began to eat her food.

"Is it that computer again? I think you're spending too much time on that thing play around." Siegel closed his eyes and sighed.

"But I'm not playing around on it." Lacus seemed unaffected by her fathers unease.

"You finish your studies and practice and then rush to your room and you stay at the computer till dinner. I think I might take it away." He seemed to be talking to himself more than to Lacus.

For a little while, they ate in silence or were off in their own thoughts.

"You know what I think? I think I need tickets." Lacus, too, seemed off in her own world.

"Tickets? For what?" Mr. Clyne came out of his daze and looked at his daughter. She had that same expression on as before..

* * *

Siegel Clyne knocked lightly on his daughters bedroom door and opened the door.

"Lacus I.." he stopped. His daughter was at her computer, seemingly engulfed in some other world, under some spell. Her face displayed a gentle daze and she sighed. And he thought for a moment on where he'd seen that face before.

Then he remembered. He'd seen it on her mothers face when they first started liking each other. And he saw it on his wife's face everyday, at least once, until she died.

And he was afraid. Afraid that his daughter might be... falling for a guy she hardly knew. He feared that this 'striker' was somehow having his daughter fall in love. It just scared him. This was the internet. And Siegel Clyne was one of the many who hardly believed that love could bloom over computers.

* * *

"For my concert." Lacus' voice brought Clyne back to the present and she was smiling. She didn't have that airy look on anymore. This one fact sent relief of him briefly.. Then..

"What? For who?" he thought he knew. And he hoped it wasn't.

"I just need one dad. And if I have to, I'll buy it myself. And if it's sold out I'll just get a backstage pass." Lacus was planning in her head.

"For who, Lacus. That person online?" Siegel said in uneasily.

"Yes. I want it for Kira. Don't worry dad. It'll be fine. I'll be fine." Lacus reassured him, then finished her dinner. "So can I have one good ticket for next week's show?"

Siegel had long finished his dinner. "For a boy you met online and hardly know. No. I wont give you a ticket."

"He's not just a boy, daddy. I really like Kira. He's sweet and oh so nice. I think he.." she was interupted by her father slamming his fist to the table and standing up.

"You don't know him. What if he's just playing you for something. You have no idea what he might actually be like." he roared.

Tear were starting to brim Lacus' eyes but you couldn't tell cause she kept her head down.

"Father, if you only knew... the way he felt.." she said in a small voice that sounded like she had once again gone off to that place Siegel couldn't see.

He remained silent, expecting her to say something more. To elaborate.

"I asked him.. Today.. How he was feeling.." So far he didn't see the point. "And he told me.. He had butterflies in his stomach.. And he felt far away.. He told me he felt like he was flying." Lacus' head snapped up and Siegel saw the tears falling from her eyes. Not many, but enough to send Siegel Clyne into a huge guilt trip.

"Lacus..." He tried but didn't know what to say.

"If he's lying, I may never trust another man besides you father.. But if he's being truthful, then it will be one of the happiest moments of my life when he tells me in person." she was calming down, but she still stood up and walked solmnley from the room, no longer crying. But if you payed attention, you could see them trying to break free.

Lacus felt horrible as she entered her room. She'd yelled at her father. And because of what her father said about Kira. What was a happy moment, turned stone cold. She walked to her computer and opened up her latest email. It was from herself. It was titled 'How I feel'. The words of Kira.

'_I feel a rush. Like I'm filled with adrenaline. And I'm calm, yet I'm excited and worried at the same time. Like my emotions couldn't decided who's turn it was. I feel content more than anything. And the butterflies in my stomach. And the way I keep leaving my body to be miles away at a single thought. Right now, truthfully, I feel like I'm flying._'

"I feel like I'm flying, As the clouds rush below me and the mountains fall away." she spoke to herself, deep in thought. She wrote something down in a notebook and fell asleep, feeling at least a little better than she had after dinner.

* * *

Siegel Clyne opened his daughters door and went inside. Her computer was on and an email was opened. Interested, he walked over. He knew he shouldn't read the email.. But she'd emailed it to herself... He'd come in to talk but she was already asleep.

The first word in the email was 'Striker'. Siegel immediately focused completely on the email. Where these the words he'd told her? The email seemed to have been taken directly from a talk they'd had.

* * *

Striker: _'It would be great if we could meet. Ya know?'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'You have no idea. It would be great, no. more than great. I wish we could.'_

Striker: _'It seems like I've known you forever yet I met you only a little over 3 weeks ago.'_

-

Siegel ruffled his hair. So far, he thought the kid was playing his daughter for a sap.

-

LittleSnowDancer: _'You mind if I ask you something?'_

Striker: _'sure.'_

-

'I asked him.. Today... how he was feeling..' Siegel shook his head andkept reading.

-

LittleSnowDancer: _'how are you feeling right now? And be honest.'_

-

This was what he wanted to read.

-

Striker:_ 'I feel a rush. Like I'm filled with adrenaline. And I'm calm, yet I'm excited and worried at the same time. Like my emotions couldn't decided who's turn it was. I feel content more than anything. And the butterflies in my stomach. And the way I keep leaving my body to be miles away at a single thought. Right now, truthfully, I feel like I'm flying._'

-

Siegel read the words twice over and he still couldn't believe they were true. He might be biased because it's his daughter, but he still didn't like it.

-

LittleSnowDancer: _'I see the clouds rush beneath you and me. As the mountains fall away.'_

* * *

He sighed. So she had fallen for the boy online.. But he still didn't want to immediately trust the boy. He was an important man with a special daughter. This 'Striker'probably only said that to get on the good side of a famous young lady.

He left the room there of, couldn't look at the screen because he felt by doing so his idea of the boy might change somehow. He'd talk to Lacus tomorrow..

* * *

Done! You'll notice that last chapter I titled this chapter 'The Dinner' but after writing it, the title didn't seem to stick so I changed it. Hope that doesn't bother anyone.

Lana: why would it?

Reb: shut up.

**Next Chapter**

Kira walked out front and got his mail. Inside was a manila envelope addressed to a 'Striker.'

See ya next time!


	5. Your Ticket, My Friend

**Connections **

Chapter 5: Your Ticket, My Friend

Reb: -groan-

Lana: you'll have to stay with me here guys. Reb isn't feeling too well.

Reb: get the number of the truck that hit me..

Lana: ok. You rest.. I'll do review responses.

White Silk Ribbon: u love it? Is it really that good?

Reb: I may not feel well but I have ears, ya know. I'm not deaf!

Lana: ya ya..

Anime Freak Forever: Hey, is this the 1st review from you? Thanks for the review...

: Hey, is this the 1 review from you? Thanks for the review...

Asga: hey. Well.. Reb parents are big on the whole online thing. They worry too much if you ask me, but Reb figured even a guy like Siegel Clyne would be a little uptight about stuff like this..

Reb: hm... -yeck- water.. Doesn't taste good.

Lana: what?

Reb: never mind. Get back to what you were doing.. My reviews...

Lana: you complain too much.. Anyway..

Tennisprincess15: At least you understand it. -yawn-

Zer0 Touma: Snowglobes? lol hope you like the chapter.

sukiyaki36: webcams.. Um.. But wouldn't that blow the whole 'secret identity' thing going on?

Kodoku: that was one of your longest reviews? Wow. It's alright.

Reb: I'll do the next one.

bee bee: lol. You're funny. Thanks. When I wrote it I was all giddy like it was actually me writing it.. But.. To a guy.. Probably... or I was Lacus.. Or.. Well it's complicated.. Nvm.. I'll shut up..

Lana: who's this kenshin guy?

Reb: off of Rurouni Kenshin.

Lana: that guy your mom thought was a girl when u forced her to watch it..

Reb: yea. -sigh-

aris2:Good idea... -looks over at Reb- ... that's a great idea. You hear that reb!

Reb: I'm not deaf, I said! Yes I heard it.

Lana: good.

KiraxLacus: well, again, not sure if Flay will be in here.. Might be.. And even a calm, kind dude like Siegel Clyne can be mean. Actually.. Compared to what Reb could've written, Clyne's being nice..

Reb: had to downplay the yelling a bit.. In my head, I see Patrick Zala jumping down Athrun's throat for suggesting the tickets for some girl online.. LOL..

Lana: well that would've been interesting.. Chapter 5.

* * *

Kira was kinda worried. It was the 3rd morning since he'd heard from Lacus. Of course he didn't know it was Lacus. But he felt something missing somehow so he put the wireless adaptor into his laptop and took it to school again. Nothing new. He always did. 

He didn't know how this would help. She always got on after him anyway... oh well.

At lunch, Kira sat at a picnic table and opened his laptop. He went to the room and looked around. His eyes widened a bit as he spotted a name on the list. He hadn't seen this person in...

* * *

Sai looked at Kira worriedly. "Guys.. I think something's up." he said, looking at the others. 

"What do you mean?" Tolle asked, taking a bite from his lunch.

"Well.. Kira. He's been spending more time with that computer of his and he seems out of it all day." Sai explained, looking back at Kira.

"Ya.. Didn't you tell us he spends all his free time on it? You think it's that girl?" Miriallia suggested, putting down her glass.

"Maybe.. But.. I don't know.. It just seems strange.. Not like Kira.. You know?" Sai sighed. (lol)

"Ya.. But his grades aren't slipping and he's still going to work.. So I guess it's ok.." Kuzzey was watching in awe, at just how much food Tolle could stuff into his mouth at one time.

"Still.. It'd be nice if he would remember we existed more.." Miriallia sighed and decided to finish her lunch now.

* * *

Striker: _'Athrun?'_

Could it be him? It had been such a long time since they'd talked.

AZJustice: _'yea. Who's this?'_

Striker: _'Kira.'_

AZJustice: '_as in Kira Yamato? Wow. Hi.'_

Striker: _'Long time no see right?'_

AZJustice: '_right. lol. What's new on your end?'_

And Kira smiled. How could this get any better? He began to tell Athrun about LittleSnowDancer and how he felt when he talked to her. Of course Athrun would say things like..

AZJustice: _'You still don't know her name? Kira...'_

AZJustice:_ 'All that over a girl? You're in deep.'_

And

AZJustice:_ 'You said that?_' when he told him about their last conversation.

Striker: _'I don't know what's going on, Athrun. This has never happened before. Even in history of 'Connections' I don't think.'_

AZJustice: _'Kira.. You're in deep aren't you?'_

Kira could see Athrun smiling and laughing. He was always like that.

AZJustice: _'You haven't changed besides this infatuation with a girl who hasn't even told you her name.'_

Kira got this snide look on and replied with.

Striker: _'Well sry but I recall you falling for a girl you ran into while running from the press. You had such an infatuation you did nothing but look for her.'_

AZJustice: _'well.. Um..'_

Striker: _'Forget it Athrun. Hey. That's the bell. I gotta go back to class. ttyl?_'

AZJustice: _'right. Okay. See ya later. By the way.. I'm going to a Lacus Clyne concert. Can you make it? It's next week.'_

Striker: _'I don't have tickets. Their probably sold out. Wish I could though. Bye.'_

AZJustice: _'see ya.'_

And Kira got off. He hurriedly got to his next class before he became late.

* * *

Two Days Earlier

Very early in the morning, a young woman got out of bed and dressed herself. She then proceeded to sneak from her room and make her way through her house. Soon she found the room she was looking for and entered.

"Carla?" she called out softly.

"Miss Lacus? What do you want?" The woman named Carla came into view from behind a wall that half separated the room.

"I need a ticket to my concert next week." Lacus closed the open door.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. It's sold out." Carla looked at the floor.

"Ok. How about a backstage pass?" Lacus suggested with a smile. She actually had hoped it was sold out so that she'd have an easier time finding him. There would be hundreds of people in the audience but maybe only 5 backstage.

Carla looked up and smiled. Among all of Lacus's... servants.. Carla was one of her favorite. They were pretty close even though lately Carla was too busy helping guests and Siegel, and Lacus was busy practicing and talking to Kira.

* * *

current day

Kira walked out of school, still holding his laptop, and sighed. This was an unusual day. He swung his bag over his shoulder and headed home.

When he arrived home, Kira noticed something. "Huh?" he wasn't expecting mail today. He took the single manila letter inside and laid it on his dining table. Then he went in his room and set his stuff down... more like shoved it under his bed. He set the laptop on it's metal stand and then started his dinner.

He turned on his computer while dinner was cooking and then grabbed the letter.

"No return address?" he asked himself, turning the letter over in his hands as he sat down. Then he saw it. Written in fine handwriting, in green pen, in the left hand corner of the back was a name. (Descriptive? No? -laugh-)

"S-t-r-i-k-e-r. Striker!" Kira yelled, jumping up. He opened it carefully. How did she get his address? What could she be sending him? Who cared?

He undid the seal and flipped the top up. He turned it over and shook it. Out came two pieces of paper. On fell to the floor, and one was a letter.

"A letter?" he absentmindedly bent down and picked up the other paper. His eyes were on the letter and he didn't know what he'd picked up.

Striker,

Hey! I found a great way for us to meet each other finally. My father was against it so I had to go get this on my own. I hope you show up! It'll be so much fun. Hope to meet you soon.

LittleSnowDancer

LittleSnowDancer... hm... she was amazing. Kira smiled. He still didn't know what she'd given him but it sounded cool. He finally looked at what he was holding in his other hand and almost dropped it again.

"A Backstage Pass To A Lacus Clyne Concert!" he gapped. No kidding this had to be hard to get! And for some guy you met online! She wanted to meet him that badly that she'd go through the trouble of getting HIM a backstage pass? Woa!

Going through Kira's mind where things like, similar too, or were, "Holy Crap!" "Oh My God!" "Beep Beep Beep Beep!" lol. Sry and Kira's versions might be a bit more subtle by his upbringing but right now, that's what they are.

This was a lot to handle. So much so that he didn't notice that she was online.

* * *

"It must have arrived today. I hope he liked it." Lacus had decided to stay offline until the day she gave him the present in case she let something slip. 

"He's on. Great!" it did make her wonder a bit as to why he wasn't jumping up and talking to her like usual, but she brushed off that thought and said hi.

LittleSnowDancer: _'Hi Kira! Get my present?'_

There was no answer.

LittleSnowDancer: _'Kira? Are you mad at me or something? Did I do something wrong?'_

Still nothing. She sighed and looked at her hands in her lap.

Kira had just noticed that something was happening on his computer screen so he glanced over.

"Oh!" he set the ticket down and replied.

Striker: '_sry. Just surprised still is all. I was still staring at the ticket in awe when you said hi. Sry. You didn't do anything wrong.'_

Lacus sighed in relief.

LittleSnowDancer: _'ok good. So. I can expect to see you there then?'_

Even over the computer you could tell she was relieved.

Striker: _'Of course!'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Great! Being backstage will make it easier to find you.'_ she giggled.

And like any other day, they went on talking. Kira told her about his friend and how he'd seen him online today and how he was a bit worried when she didn't show up for three days and how excited he was to be going to the concert to meet her.

Lacus smiled. This was great. She couldn't wait till the concert.


	6. Stop The Presses!

**Connections**

Chapter 6: Stop the Presses!

Damn Damn. This is what happens when you leave LANA in charge of reviews!

Lana: hey!

Ok. Last time we didn't do some review responses. So before the chapter we'll have both reviews for this one and the last chapter. Ok?

Lana: does it matter?

YES! Oh and if you haven't guessed, I'm feeling better. -smile-

**Kodoku:** it's alright for not reviewing to every chapter. You wanna see what happens next? Athrun's story comes next! Lol. Btw, here's a chapter for ya.

**KiraxLacus:** I mind not. -smile- I take that as a compliment. What C2 are you with? I don't even know what my c2 is. I'm in one but I don't do anything with it. -laugh- Sry for the stop in the story but if I didn't stop, there wouldn't be any chapters. -heh heh heh-

**Just Call Me Blue:** Chapter 4: Thanks Ivey.. I think...

**Asga:** this chapter is all for Athrun! Yay! Lol. Oh and Cagalli.. -smile-

**khmerboy864:** -humming- and the sweetness would go on.. But this is Cagalli we're talking about in this chapter. -race car screeches to a halt and crashes into a wall- ya... slam on the brakes. I don't think we're gonna get sweetness in this chapter. Or not much..

**gs luver:** ya I do kinda update slow. It's because My school's testing right now. But usually because I end up writing new stories or off in my own world. I wont make a sorry excuse. I'm just lazy. -smile- But I write during all of my free time and on this story, I made this chapter extra long because it's the entire Athrun thing. So I'm home free on this one.. I think.. But really it's just cause I'm lazy. Hope you don't mind that. -smiles and tilts head to the side before going to the next review-

**Bee bee:** short? Really? -tick tock- my sister says if someone likes a chapter enough it's always too short. With the way you always review I think you like the story a lot so by her standards that's why it was so short.. -thinks more- it was kinda short wasn't it. Lol.

Lana: read the rest of her review..

Huh? -reads- O-O -mutters things to herself- KUWABAKA AND JAKEN! -shudders and hides-

Lana: um.. The chapter?

Not if I have to deal with Jaken's and Kuwabara's!

Lana: -blink- then the reviews?

Ok. -smile-

**Zer0 Touma 2nd Mix:** great! Well.. The concerts coming.. Just not right now. LOL.

**White Silk Ribbon:** well that just made my day. Thanks and you're welcome.

**Tennisprincess15:** lose the pass... -off in a daze-

Lana: she said don't!

I know! I wont!

**BlackEmpathy:** hi! Don't worry, I wouldn't deprive you of another chapter. I'm glad you like this story even though you don't like the show. -smile-

**nellsae:** -wide eyes- scary! Btw what did I inspire you to write? And sry for taking up so much space with Lana. I know she's a pain..

Lana: hey!

**Jenipher:** -blinkwas just huggedblinkgets over it- oh thanks. Yes it is. This story is like nothing but fluff. ISN'T IT GREAT! -grin grin smile smile-

Lana: oi eh vey. You like this story way too much.

**Farhancharizard: **I updated. Look at all the wow's.. -happy-

**everworld-gal:** Yay! I wrote more.. Lots and lots of more..

**Now this chapter **is supposed to be for Athrun and Cagalli. About when Athrun met her and.. Kira used it against Athrun in the last chapter...Anyway. This isn't supposed to have Kira but I bet he'll get in there somewhere.

Lana: you just like him too much.

He's a main character! What am I supposed to do?

Lana: I don't know.. Continue.

Ugh. Here's the chapter.

* * *

"Mr. Zala! A word!" "Mr. Zala! What can you say about your new film!" "Mr. Zala I'm from.."

News reporters. Magazine article writers... basically the same thing all over the place. Athrun was behind a closed and locked door, putting his back against it. The reporters banged on the door and Athrun's body guards were, sadly, helpless among this. They were outside being swarmed by reporters and did not have the strength to keep back ALL of the people.

Taking advantage of the intent the press had to get inside the building, Athrun left the building. He took the back exit and walked casually out to the street behind the building. He wore sunglasses, a jean jacket and blue jeans.. The jacket went to his waist but the red shirt he was wearing went a little past his waist and he wasn't planning to tuck it in. He whistled softly to himself as he enjoyed the slight freedom.

Without noticing where he was going, he ran into someone and staggered backwards.

"Oh.. Sorry." he looked at the victim of his absent minded staring. They wore a blue t-shirt and a leather jacket. Not real leather, Athrun could tell it was a fake. Most people wore fakes. They too, wore sunglasses but they had red ones while Athrun's were the common black. The person had on jeans too and wore white and blue sneakers. Looked like a regular boy to Athrun.

"Watch where you're going next time, loser." they just stood there.. Athrun and the boy just stood there. Athrun could tell he was being glared at while he just stared blankly ahead. "What are you staring at?" they roared.

"N.. Nothing." Athrun stuttered, being brought back from his empty thoughts. "By the way.. I'm Athrun Zala. I'm sorry for running into you." he took off his glasses, smiled slightly, and offered his hand to shake. Why was he introducing himself? Was this freedom thing going to his head? To where he had to tell every person he ran into who he was? Oh well, he'd already said it.

"Oh. Hi.. I'm.." before they could answer, someone shouted behind them.

"Hey! He's not inside anymore! He escaped out the back! He's over here!"

"Man.. That's a lot of he's just for me." Athrun tried joking. His eyes widened as he watched hundreds of reporters spawn from the very door he'd snuck out of. "Crap." he glanced at the spectator next to him, his new... acquaintance. In this rush, they'd probably be dragged down, interviewed for talking to him and pass out from attention, or killed by being trampled.

"Come on!" he grabbed their hand and dragged them off the road into an alley. He darted into another side alley and sighed with relief. He'd easily.. Well not easily.. But he'd lost them. Now he was in a tiny space with a person he didn't know... ok call them a stranger but he _did_ introduce himself.

"And what was that for?" the person snapped. They bent down and picked up their sunglasses and ran a hand through their hair. Athrun looked back at them and ended up finding that they were actually just far enough apart that their noses wouldn't touch. He was staring straight into beautiful brown eyes that seemed to shine with a hint of gold even in the dark alley.

Without thinking, Athrun spoke. And the words that he said were the worst ones to pick in the present situation.

"You're a girl?" he blinked and blushed slightly before being smacked. He held his cheek and looked back at the girl. It wasn't a boy after all. This made Athrun feel pretty dumb.

"Yea. I'm a girl? What'd you think! Jerk!" the blonde was, in all sense, growling. She squeezed her way out of the cramped area Athrun had dragged her to and took a deep breath. "What? You just gonna stay back there all day?" Her hair spun a little as she turned back to glare at Athrun.

"No." Athrun said defiantly. He'd gotten over being smacked and hurried out to stand next to her.

"Now. As I was saying earlier... My name is.."

"There they are!" A yell called out.

"Dammit! Not again!" the blonde screamed. Athrun looked at her and she sighed in defeat so Athrun took her hand again and pulled her to the street. He obviously did this a lot. He knew the alleys so well. When they got to the street, Athrun tugged her slightly to the side, so they were just out of view of the alley.

"Well. I never learned your name.. And I'm sure if you tried to tell me you'd be interrupted again." Athrun smiled. They could hear a couple people coming down the alley. The blonde girl blushed lightly.

"I'm gonna leave so you don't get swarmed by the press." Athrun turned around and paused. He looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Um.. Goodbye I guess.." he wasn't sure if leaving was rude or not and he certainly didn't want to be rude to such a cute girl.. Ya.. Girl.

"Ya. See ya later." she turned her head to the side still slightly blushing. _Why am I blushing! I'm just not a blushing person and then this guy shows up and I can't stop!_ She turned her head to looked back at him and found he was about 10 feet down the street, staring back at her.

She took a deep breath, turned to face him, and put on a tough act. She crossed her arms and looked mad. If she kept up this blushing thing he might stick around to figure it out. She wouldn't stand for that. Definitely not a guy claiming to be Athrun Zala.

It worked. He turned back around to keep walking. A black convertible pulled up to him and he stared at it a bit before opening one of the doors. He glanced back at the girl before he got in and the car sped off.

Dropping her arms, the nameless girl sighed and looked at the sky slightly before beginning to walk. If she just stood there, those reporters who were coming from the alley were gonna kill her.

"Where'd he go?" "He came this way.." "I don't see him."

When she could no longer hear them, she spoke. "Athrun Zala.. That was a once in a lifetime chance.. At least I've stopped blushing." She thought back to when he'd smiled and felt herself blushing again. "DAMMIT!" she stopped and stamped her foot. A nearby man went wide eyed and hurried by.

Athrun sighed.

"Everything alright, Athrun?" his driver asked.

"Fine. Um.. Take me.." he paused and thought. He was going to say home but he didn't want to go home right now. Then he had an idea. "Please take me to see..."

* * *

DING DONG!

Kira Yamato walked to his door and opened it. "Hello?" he blinked and looked back at who was in his doorway. "Athrun!" he gawked.

"Hey Kira. Long time no see." Athrun smiled and laughed slightly at his friends reaction. "Look I need your help buddy." Kira stepped back, Athrun entered.

"No bodyguard?" Kira asked.

"I had him leave. It's a little hard to be inconspicuous with a bodyguard following you." Athrun explained like it was common sense.

"Right."

Athrun and Kira ate lunch and then watched the news while drinking coffee.

"_Reporters streamed to the scene earlier today. Athrun Zala was in town for his new movie. Even our own reporters were there. He escaped the building however. One press man spotted him before he got far and our camera shot this..."_

On the screen was a picture of Athrun looking behind him at the camera then grabbing the girls hand and running off.

"_No information on his companion has been collected but we'll get back to you as soon as new evidence comes to light. The two teens were chased threw the alley ways and lost on the next road over. We will keep you updated. In other news, young pop star Lacus Clyne got another cd deal. The new CD, titled "Celestial", hits stores on Tuesday and is expected to.."_

Kira shut the tv off. He looked at Athrun. "Every time something happens with you or Lacus Clyne we always have a breaking news story." he tried joking but Athrun's face remained in the slightly gloomy fashion it had been during the report.

"What's up?" Kira asked, concerned.

"It's the girl. Remember why I said I didn't have a body guard?" Athrun asked.

"Hard to be inconspicuous." Kira nodded.

"Wrong. I sent my guard off to search for the girl in the report. Every time I blink.. I think I see her blushing.. Isn't that funny?" Athrun looked up and smiled again.

"Ya Athrun. It doesn't sound like you at all." Kira laughed. "But that's great if you do. I'll even help you look. Okay?" He offered.

Athrun beamed. "Great. Thanks Kira. For not thinking I'm weird and all for this.." he looked down slightly in embarrassment.

"No.." Kira put his hand on Athrun's shoulder, causing him to look up at him. "I think you're very weird for this. But it's cute and you're my best friend. Gotta help you out, right?" he smiled and laughed.

"I guess.. Right." Athrun smiled too, and as he closed his eyes, he saw the blonde girl's face as she glared at him and somehow it was still beautiful.

* * *

Six weeks later Athrun was about giving up hope. How long could it take to find her? He didn't even think it would take _this_ long. Maybe he was over estimating his connections.

"Okay.. One more try and then I'll call Kira to see if he's found anything." he spoke to himself.

* * *

Kira was walking down the street having just dropped a lead. He was beginning to think this girl was a momentary illusion. She just didn't seem to exist. Kira sighed and put his hands behind his head and briefly closed his eyes.

"This is hopeless... oh.. Sorry." Kira looked back at the person he'd knocked against. He paused. Short blonde hair, golden brown eyes, almost constant glare...

"Whatever." and attitude. Kira grabbed her arm before the idea completely registered in his mind.

The girl glared at him. "What's the idea, buddy?" she yanked free from his grasp.

"I'm sorry. But.. My friend.. Athrun.. Are you..."

"Athrun Zala?" she made sure to lower her voice as she said it so they didn't attract attention. "What about him? You're his friend? He drag you around too?" she was back to glaring.

"So you are the girl. Oh thank the lord.. I mean.. Hi. I'm Kira Yamato." Kira put out his hand to shake. She shook it. She seemed lost.

"Athrun's been looking for you since he met you. Let me tell ya, it's taking up all my free time and.." pause.. "sorry. I'm so relieved that I'm not acting like myself. Are you going somewhere important?" he asked, smiling.

"Um.." she looked around her as though having forgotten where she was going. "No. Why?" She was still slightly back on the comment 'Athrun's been looking for you since he met you.'

"So I can take you to Athrun." He put his hand out again. Was she supposed to take it and be pulled off again?

"Okay, I'll come. But I can walk on my own. Thank You." She crossed her arms. Kira lowered his hand and almost laughed.

"Right." he began to walk and she choose to follow at a safe distance.

* * *

Athrun's phone rang. And rang. and rang..

"Hello?" athrun didn't even say his name.

"_Hey A.."_

"_Who are you talking to?"_

"Who's that, Kira?" Athrun asked.

"_I found her, Athrun. I bringing her to your place."_

"_Athrun? That's Athrun."_

"That's her?" Athrun asked. Ya, it sounded like her. "..Wait.. MY PLACE! NOW!" Athrun looked around his house from his spot in the study. The door was open into the next room. Everywhere was covered in paper, folders, drawings from memory, etc...

"ooh... that's not good..." Athrun muttered under his breath with the phone turned away.

"_Athrun? You there?"_ Kira's voice was soft because the phone wasn't near Athrun's ear. So Athrun put it up against his ear again.

"Ya. Why?"

"_Cause we'll be there in about 10 minutes okay? I'm all the way across town."_

"Alright. I'll.. I'll be ready when you get here.." he looked around.. "I hope.." he added under his breath before closing his cell phone. Athrun looked around his house again before sighing.

"This is hopeless." but he called everyone around and they got to work.

* * *

"We're here." Kira stopped in front of a large gate. There was a speaker next to it but Kira didn't even look at it. He just kept walking. He went around to the back of the house with the girl following. He stopped at the back and pulled something from his pocket. It kinda looked like those electric car keys. Kira pushed a little red button on it and something on the other side of the fence blinked before a door opened to his left.

"Common." Kira ended up pulling her in because she seemed stunned. "Really. It was just a key to the back door." he explained again when she asked what he was trying to pull.

"You seem pretty strange. How do I know you're not some weirdo who's just trying to get..."

"Kira. H-hi.."Athrun came out to meet them. He glanced behind him and silently agreed with himself that it was safe to enter his house. "Hi." he looked straight at the blonde girl standing about a foot behind Kira and staring at him.

"Oh.. Hi.. So I guess you weren't lying..." she walked up to Athrun and offered her hand to shake. "I think it's about time I introduced myself. I don't like being referred to as 'her' and 'the girl'. I'm Cagalli." Athrun shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Cagalli." Athrun smiled. Kira stayed silent although he was smiling. Athrun and Cagalli stared at each other, Athrun smiling, Cagalli restraining one. Kira cleared his throat.. Kinda..

Athrun blinked and the invited them inside.

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun were in the study... quiet and still...

"So..." Athrun started.

"Kira told me you've been obsessed with looking for me since we ran into each other." Cagalli stated. The word 'Kira' had been weighed down with a bit of sadness.

Athrun just blinked and stared at her.

"What? That's his name right?" she glare over at Athrun who immediately broke his stare.

"Ya.. And.." he turned to the side and starting talking softly to himself. "I can't believe he told her that.."

Cagalli smiled a small smile, trying not to show how flattered she was. Like she'd told herself earlier, she's not a blushy person. She decided to change the subject.

"You an only child?" this broke Athrun from his embarrassment. He smiled.

"Yea. I'm an only child. How about you?" he asked. This might actually make a conversation.

* * *

Kira sat in a chair and leaned it back on two legs. He tilted back and forth and wondered why that girl bugged him so much. Not bugged him in a bad way, he just couldn't stoop feeling like he knew her somehow..

He groaned in annoyance as the butler came up to him and put down the tray Kira had offered to go get. It was drinks for them. The butler wanted to take it, but Kira was very persistent.

As Kira walked to the study he thought about when he might have met Cagalli before. He paused outside the door so he could stop thinking for a minute. He sat down in a chair next to the slightly open door and put the tray on the table beside it. He couldn't stop thinking...

"You an only child?" came Cagalli's voice from the room. Pause.

"Yea. I'm an only child. How about you?" Athrun replied. Kira finally paused in his thoughts as their voices seemed loud enough to break through them. Kira was still going through memories in record time but their voices were crisp and clear.

"I had a brother at one point. I have a picture book with pictures of us throughout years. 3 years I think." Cagalli sounded down. Kira's mind paused.

"Why only three years?" Athrun asked, he sounded interested but he might be sympathetic. Kira was outside the door and had his eyes closed, so how could he tell?

The pictures playing before Kira were like a scrapbook. Still frame shots of a girl running from him around an early age, sleeping while holding her hand when they were both babies, etc. And the feeling..

"My parents divorced when we were both only 3 years old. Mom took my brother and Dad took me. I heard mom got remarried to some other rich guy and lived happily ever after." Cagalli scoffed. She obviously didn't like her mother very much.

A picture of a man standing next to a woman was in Kira's eyelids. This picture was in a book at his house. He'd found it before he started living on his own. His mom didn't want him to have it.. He'd always wondered why. When he finally saw it, he figured it out. The man in the picture with his pregnant mother was not the father her knew.

"What about your brother?" Athrun pushed. Cagalli sighed.

"When I heard you call that boy Kira, my heart skipped a beat... I have a little picture of my mother. She's holding us after birth, smiling. On the back is says 'Cagalli and Kira'. I got my hopes up for about a split second but it can't be your friend I mean... my brothers probably light-years away doing who knows what. Swimming in a pool of pudding and sliding into riches. My mother loved to gives us gifts, so it'd be only natural that she'd give Kira lots of money." Cagalli kept talking about what her brother might be doing, regaining her regular composer as she talked. Athrun smiled and felt like laughing.

Kira pulled out his wallet and opened it. A note fell out. It fell out every time he opened it.

'_You'll know where to look. You'll know when.'_

He had no idea who had put that in his wallet but he kept it with him anyway. The wallet was his last gift from his father before the lost contact. Of course his mom had said that it was just from a very good friend. Kira flipped his wallet over. He was suddenly flooded with memories of a man and all his hiding spots for candy and treats.

He basically flipped the wallet inside out, it's a very flexible wallet, and found a storage space in here. He pulled out the paper inside. It was a picture. A woman holding two children and smiling. He turned it over.

'_Cagalli and Kira'_

Kira stood up so fast he knocked the tray over. Cagalli stopped rambling to herself and Athrun looked out of the room.

"Kira?" he asked. "What's wrong?" Kira was still staring at the photo. He looked up at Athrun with wide eyes but quickly returned them to normal and hoping his best friend hadn't seen that. He put the picture away in the wallet and put the wallet away as well. Then he noticed the mess.

"Sorry. I'll clean in up." he went off to get a rag.

"What's with him?" Cagalli asked, peeking out from the room. Athrun shrugged and they went back inside.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli, over the next few months, would go out whenever Athrun was free from filming. At first Cagalli had been worried that they'd have a repeat of their first meeting but she found out that that didn't happen too often. In fact, they hardly had any press when they went out. Until Athrun's movie premiere...

"Cagalli?" Athrun was on his cell phone.

"_Hey Athrun!"_ came Cagalli's voice.

"Um.. I.." Athrun had forgotten his prepared speech.

"_Ya?"_ a little annoyance was in her voice. _"Spit it out, Zala."_

"Right. My movie premiere is almost here and I have to attend."

"_... and?"_

"Well I want you to accompany me."

"_Sounds like fun. Athrun, you've never been this nervous to ask me out before.. What's up?"_

"Well, there'll be a lot of press and it'll get out that we're going out and you'll be swamped by press, and headlines in the paper, and..."

"_Like I said, sounds like fun. When?"_

Athrun paused. Huh?... "Great... um.. three days... do you have a nice dress you can wear?" he asked.

"_Of course. And no it's not that hideous pink one I wore before. My dad made me wear that.."_

Athrun laughed. "Ok. I'll pick you up in three days at 6. The movie doesn't start till 7 but we have to get there early or we'll never get through the press in time." he heard he laugh over the phone. "Bye.."

"_Bye.."_ -click-

Athrun sighed. That went rather well...

* * *

A limousine pulled up to a pretty big house and stopped. A girl walked out to the car and the door opened. Athrun got out. He wore a black shirt, nice goldenrod jacket, and kinda nice pants. He didn't wanna wear this but he wore it in the movie and his producer insisted..

"Hey." Cagalli called. She wore a light green dress with a sash and even green slippers. She had her hair back, although she didn't need to, and long gloves starting/ending at her elbows. (It's her dress from the show).

"Hey. You look.. Great.." Athrun took a deep breath and exhaled. Cagalli blushed. Athrun offered her to get in the car first. She accepted and slid in. Once in she paused and blinked at the person sitting in the seat on the other side of the car and staring out the window. He wore formal clothes, but not formal like a tux...um.. (-head hurts- I give up. It's just.. Use your imagination for me here..)

"Kira?" Cagalli asked as Athrun got in next to her and a man closed the door. Kira blinked and looked over at Cagalli. He did a double take.

"C-cagalli?" Kira asked. She fumed. "You're a.. girl.." he was then slapped across the face. "Ow.." Kira held his cheek.

"Ya I'm a girl. And don't worry, you don't have a red mark where I slapped you." she looked at Athrun. "... so he's coming too?"

"Um.. Yea.. Is that a... problem?" Athrun seemed a tad nervous.

"No." Cagalli seemed satisfied and they went to the movies.

* * *

-pant pant- so... long... cant... keep in... one chapter...

Lana: wuss..


	7. The Webs We Weave

**Connections**

Chapter 7: The web's we weave

Ah! I post my longest chapter yet and what does the first review ask?

Lana: um.. Update soon?

Yes! -falls over-

Lana: well.. Who said you had to try and write the next chapter right after posting the 6th chapter? Go to bed!

already asleep-

Lana: ugh.. We'll be back after a short break..

* * *

Ow.. I went to Magic Kingdom and I think I sprained my ankle..

Lana: but not a sprained wrist. Let's keep going..

Right!

**BlackEmpathy:** Yay for soda! What happens next? Athrun - part 2! LOL. Enjoy!

**Just Call Me Blue:** hey.. Ivey! I took a long time cause I wanted to get the meeting just right! I must have rewritten it three times!

Lana: ya. Thats about as many times as they rewrote chapter 9 of their Trigun fic. -snicker-

Anyway. Thank you Blue. -hands you an autographed Lacus Clyne cd- read next review.

**Rath lover:** hey. Here. -hands you an autographed Lacus Clyne cd- I'll explain after the other responses.

**Joyrok:** I didn't know Lacus would be missed so much. But I had to explain Athrun and Cagalli. And that part about Kira and Cagalli and the photo was something that popped into my head while writing last chapter and I wrote it all down.

**Cyberdemon:** let me explain... well.. After the other responses. Other people might be wondering about that too...

**Kodoku:** thanks bunches. -gives you an autographed Lacus Clyne cd- read after the responses.

**KiraxLacus:** cool. I'll look you up. Ya. I spent two days trying to figure out what his job was. That's why it was delayed at first... :-p -gives u an autographed Lacus Clyne cd- read reason after the other review responses.

**GATX-105B**: -swirly eyed- more KxL? I spent all the first 5 chapters on them and then I put one chapter about Athrun and half the reviewers go nuts.. Man.. I didn't know they liked the KxL fluff so much.. -ping- wait.. I love the KxL fluff that much too. Lol.

**ninofchoas:** yay! All I can think of. Lol. Here. -hands u an autographed Lacus Clyne cd- I'll explain after the other review responses.

**asga:** cd! -gives you an autographed Lacus Clyne cd- I'll explain in the IMPORTANT section. Anyway. Thank You! And Kira noticed.. But.. He's confused and not sure. Um.. Read the chapter..

**Everworld-gal:** Will he will he. That is the question now isn't it? Who knows? Lol

Lana: you do..

Oh right! I do! Anyway, Last chapter, believe it or not was 10 pages.. Read 2 under IMPORTANT. And I will try to update faster.. Ok? btw, this fast enough?

**bee bee:** don't worry. I can't cartwheel either.. Jess can. Are you always hyper? -dumb question- Thanks. I spent a lot of time on the chapter so I'm glad to hear it payed off. -smile- .. You did wait an eternity for the chapter. I had writers block on Athrun's job and I kept switching around how Cagalli and him ran into each other. And half the reviews go nuts cause I had an AxC chp in there.. But everyone wants more KxL.. COOL! That Rocks My Socks! -wide eyed- ...

_**

* * *

IMPORTANT!**_

**1:** I gave autographed Lacus Clyne cds to the few people who did not mention anything about their not being any KxL in the last chapter or how I needed more of it or anything about KxL or Lacus for that matter. Have fun with those..

Lana: -snort-

**2:** cyberdemon asked me about the concert. Last chapter I said Athrun met Cagalli and then months passed and it confused them. Ok. Letting you know.. Last chapter and this chapter are memories. Sorry if I didn't clear that up earlier. Lacus hasn't met Kira, or vice versa, yet. The end of this chapter starts back at the present time in our story.. My story.. Whatever...

**3:** you may not believe this, but in my WordPerfect, last chapter was 10 pages not including review responses. I always type at size 12. Fanfiction .net always makes the spaces between your paragraphs smaller, and I looked over last chapter and couldn't believe it seemed so short.. Now I really do seem like a wuss..

Lana: you ARE a wuss.

Shut up.

* * *

The black limousine pulled up to the biggest movie theater around. The driver opened the door and Athrun stepped out. Girls and people cheered, cameras were going berserk, and reporters struggled at the boundaries.

Legs appeared from inside of the car and Athrun helped Cagalli out. Suddenly it was quiet, but only for a second and then the noise was louder than ever with questions about Athrun's female companion.

Kira slid over and got himself out of the car. Athrun and Cagalli had already started walking and he was glad. He stared at Cagalli's back until three microphones had been shoved in his face.

"Sir! Are you a friend of Athrun Zala?" "What can you tell us about the young woman he's escorting?" "How long have they been going out?" "How long have you known Athrun?"

Questions kept coming. Kira had been taught by Athrun personally for what to do in this situation. He held up his hand and the questions stopped. Now was when you answer.

"Yes. I'm a friend of Athrun. You will not get anything about the girl until Athrun and her tell you themselves. And if I don't keep walking, I might be late for the show. Goodbye." as he walked, the reporters followed and asked questions. Kira was getting annoyed as another limousine pulled up. Instantly, the reporters were gone and he sighed in relief.

Once inside, Kira couldn't see Athrun or Cagalli. They had left him with the reporters but no matter how bad he thought that was, or how rude, he couldn't seem to get mad at his best friend and... and..

"Kira!" Athrun called. Kira looked up. They were on the second floor of the theater. He hurried and met up with them. "I'm sorry Kira. I forgot about you. Sorry." Athrun kept saying sorry. He thought Kira was angry or upset that Athrun had forgotten about him. He also knew that no matter how many excuses he made, Kira knew he'd forgotten about him and nothing else.

* * *

Kira found the movie interesting, but his mind kept wandering to the girl sitting beside him and the photo in the inside of his wallet. Athrun kept looking at Cagalli to see the expression on her face and Cagalli was too interested in the movie to care about either of them.

In one scene, Athrun was fighting the bad guy and he was winning. Cagalli looked ecstatic. Soon Athrun's character had been shot and he stumbled back in pain, Cagalli winced. Near the end of the movie, Athrun's co-star had been killed and her dying scene with Athrun was so sad that every eye in the audience, except Kira and Athrun, was teary. Athrun's character begged the female co-star not to die and so on that usually happens in death scenes of important characters. When the girl finally faded from the earth, Athrun's character had an amazing crying scene and a very nice revenge scene.

Cagalli was teary and excited at the same time. Athrun's co-star had been the lover of Athrun's character but that was obvious. At the very end of the movie, Athrun's character walked back to his companion's lifeless body in the rain. He right arm almost useless and bleeding badly, he lifted her head off the ground. He gave her a kiss and then promised to meet in the after life. Then he too had a death scene. The movie finally closed to credits with a great yet sad song that expressed the movie and scene perfectly.

The theater emptied with Athrun trying to calm Cagalli down. She was still crying from the movie. Athrun's character had died too and the movie had been action packed yet extremely sad. All she could keep saying was how sad it was. Athrun got through to her when he came up with..

"If everyone sees you crying like this, what kind of person will they take you for?" he asked. Cagalli's tears stopped although she had to take deeps breaths and her head was still buried in Athrun's shoulder.

"You're right." she said, wiping her tears and standing up. She was the slightest bit tear stained but hardly noticeable. She looked determined, her normal look. Then she looked at Athrun and smiled. "You really are a great actor. It was so real, that I actually thought you had died for a minute.."

Athrun blushed. "Thanks Cagalli. Um.. How bout I escort you.. Outside now.." he offered, standing up and taking her hand. They started out the door and Kira followed.

* * *

Kira seemed out of it at school today. Sai walked over and sat beside him at lunch and Kira didn't even blink. Even in later months when he would meet someone amazing online, he wouldn't act like this. (Note: that means he's not acting the way he did when daydreaming about LittleSnowDancer, sry if I'm annoying.)

"Kira?" He poked his friend and broke him from his thoughts.

"Oh. Hi Sai. What's up?" Kira asked, smiling and pretending like nothing had happened.

"I don't know. You tell me. Why are you so out of it today?" Sai asked with a serious look in his eyes. Kira flinched a little.

"Um.. Ok. I'm gonna ask you a hypothetical question... hypothetical.." Kira stressed.

"Alright." Sai leaned back and prepared himself.

"Ifyousuddenlyfoundoutaboutasisteryouhadbutshedidn'tknowherlonglostbrotherwasyou,howwouldyoutellher?" Kira spoke quickly. Sai looked lost. Kira sighed but before he could repeat it slower, Sai spoke.

"You have proof?" he asked, amazed.

"Huh?"

"That you and this girl are related.."

"Hypothetically speaking, Sai!"

"Ok. Ok. Hypothetically speaking, you'd need proof. Then you'd need to find the opportune moment to bring it up and tell her." Sai instructed. Kira wondered how he became an expert but would probably take the advice anyway.

"Tell who what? Does Kira have a girlfriend?" it was Mir.

"No. He's found a long lost sister who doesn't know that he's her long lost brother.." Sai explained.

"Sai!" Kira groaned.

"Oh right.. Hypothetically speaking of course." he put on a serious face but it broke into a smirk.

Kira sighed and leaned back in defeat as Mir and Sai laughed.

* * *

Cagalli hummed as she got ready for another date with Athrun. She was just finishing her hair. She was kinda rich too so she could've had someone help her, but Cagalli was a very independent person. Her photo album was open and next to her.

The first picture on the page was the one of her mother holding them at birth. Cagalli stared at it and smiled. No matter what her mother had done to their family, she was still her mother. The rest of the page was other baby pictures. Cagalli turned the pages until she got to the one with the last picture of her and her brother on it. It had been taken right after their parents told them about the divorce...

Kira's eyes were deep pools of pain as he clung to his sisters arm in the picture. Cagalli's eyes were about the same except she tried putting on a proud face. But you didn't know Kira was sad by just looking at him. He had a way of smiling or talking that distracted you from his real feelings. But all you had to do was look in his eyes. His big, lavender eyes...

Cagalli blinked. A sudden picture of Kira from the limousine came to mind. When he'd been staring out the window in deep thought. Kira had lavender eyes too..

"No. I've already been over this. There's no way he's my brother." Cagalli sat up straight and closed the album. "What use is dwelling on the past anyway." She heard three honks from outside and looked at herself. She was ready so she ran out to meet Athrun.

"Hey!" Athrun said as she got in the car with him. "What's up?" he asked.

"I'm going on a date with Athrun Zala. Must be jealous." she smirked at him.

"Nah, he's not my type." Athrun joked. Cagalli laughed as the limo drove off.

* * *

Kira Yamato had just gotten off school. He walked to his home, where he got a snack and then went on the computer and began to chat in the same room he did everyday. 'Connection'. He still hadn't told Cagalli about the picture and he wasn't sure when he would. But a meeting in the chat room today would keep that out of his mind for a long long time..

* * *

Reb: Now. If the last paragraph sounds even slightly familiar it's because the first part came straight from the first paragraph of this story. Kira and Athrun hadn't spoken since Athrun's movie premier, that's why Kira's surprised when he spots Athrun in the chat room a while later..

Thanks and review please. I accept all reviews, even annoymous... anonumous.. A..

Lana: anonymous. See, even Reb can't spell perfectly. She has never been able to spell anonymous. P.s. this chapter is 4 ½ pages long without the two pages of blah at the beginning. Thank you.

Reb: See! People want chapters so much this one isn't even half the length of last chapter!

Lana: get over it..


	8. The Concert Begins!

**Connections**

Chapter 8: The Concert begins!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED! Hee hee hee. -hyperness much-

Yay!

**KiraxLacus:** always one of my first reviewers for every chapter. One of my fave reviewers. I always can't wait to see what you think. You smart too. -smile-

Lana: you sound like you're in love with them...

Not, but that's an interesting thing to say if you think about what this stories about. -laugh- Anyway, just cause you said something about it.. -gives you a chocolate bunny and a cd case autographed by Athrun Zala.Looks at her stash of stuff- I have double of most of the stuff. I just got a ton of cds last time cause it was a special occasion..

Lana: you've been using my phone book haven't you?

Well you DO have a ton of anime people's phone numbers. What's a fan to do? -innocent look-

**BlackEmpathy:** mate? Ok. Yay! Now ya see, you just said I update fast but then I'll probably get at least 5 reviews that say I need to update soon or quicker.. I'M ONLY HUMAN! But you seem to get it at least. -smile- thanks. -hands you a chocolate bunny-

**ninofchaos:** more of the story and more of LacusxKira of course you were one of the people who didn't mind the lack of Lacus. Lol

**rath lover:** only when I know what I'm doing. -smile-

**Kodoku:** update update, I put up an update. Yay! Lol sry. -laugh-

**bee bee:** I feel so special.. -dreamy statesnaps out of it- I'm updating so please don't release the Kuwabara's and Jaken's.. I prefer Kurama's and Inuyasha's even though Inuyasha would never look my way with two girls like Kikyo and Kagome in front of him.

**Cyberdemon:** glad that cleared things up. And here's your concert.

**Asga:** ya. KL and AC are my fave too. My sister wrote a DM story and I was thinking of writing one too but I can't get an inspiration..

**GATX-105B:** Here is LACUS! I found her. Lol. How do you loose Lacus Clyne? LOL

**everworld-gal:** well he does. In the show he knows singer Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala the son of a military leader, Cagalli daughter of a ruler, and then himself... regular teenager until a war.. In my story it's Singer Lacus Clyne, Actor Athrun Zala, and rich girl Cagalli. Of course in here, Kira's rich too but. Lol. He lives like me and you. Or.. Me.. Not sure about you..

**White Silk Ribbon:** actually. You probably would've been able to review to chp 6 if I hadn't posted chp 7 a few hours later when I woke up. Another country? Wow, where?

As soon as I finish responding to one, I get another. It's like around the clock they come, where they stop nobody knows..

Lana: shouldn't that rhyme?

No... Not really.. -grin-

Lana: what ever.

* * *

Tomorrow was the concert (note: yes we are back to present day.) and Kira's heart couldn't beat faster. Tomorrow he'd meet her. The girl he'd fallen for. Suddenly all the things that didn't matter about her came rushing to the surface of his thoughts.

What if she's ugly? What is she's mean? What if she's a battle Yankee thug who kicks my ass when she finds out I'm exactly the same off the computer! What if..

Kira paused. So many 'what if's'. well what if the concert was canceled because a hurricane started and he never got to meet her? Ya. That was a thought he hated.

So what if she wasn't as cute as he imagined. So what if she beat him a little? He was a good runner, if she decided to attack him he could always get away. If she was mean.. No.. That was impossible. No mean person could act as sweet as she did.

Kira was flooded with all the best conversations they'd had, the feelings he'd felt, everything good about her and his heart slowed down after a while. He sighed and then remembered where he was.

The train station. Or.. Kinda.. More like the subway. It was a monorail. Another one came to a halt in front of him and he stood up. He wasn't getting on, oh no. He looked up and down the monorail train as the doors opened.

"Kira!" called a familiar voice. Kira smiled and turned to his left. Coming toward him at a speed unknown to the runner was Athrun Zala. He tried to stop before running into his friend but instead fell onto him. Athrun groaned and jumped up. "Oh. Sorry Kira." he laughed.

Kira was pulling himself off the pavement when another voice joined the conversation.

"You two are hopeless. Did you come here to hand out with him or flatten him?" her voice was snappy yet sweet. It was Cagalli Yula Athha. Kira looked up at her with his mouth slightly open and behind his eyes he was remembering the day he found the picture.

"What?" she asked. Kira blinked and stood up. He smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Cagalli." they shook hands and Cagalli looked into his eyes as she did, only proper manners. His eyes said he was hiding something, wanting to say something. Maybe she could coax it out of him.

She smiled back. "You too Kira. I hear you're going to the concert too."

"Huh? Oh ya. I got a ticket..."

"From your girlfriend offline. Athrun told me." she laughed. Then she got serious. "Really. How much do you know this girl? You want to see her so bad you're going to see her at a concert? Or maybe you're using that as a veil for your real plan which is using her ticket to get into a concert everyone's going to but you didn't get a ticket in time." Kira was kinda wide eyed at her sudden expressed ideas.

"Cagalli..." Athrun sighed.

"Oh sorry." Cagalli apologized. "I've been biting at people lately because father's been trying to tame me, if even only a little.. Sorry." she bowed her head quickly.

"Um.. Ok... common. I'll show to my house." Kira led them off, still a bit unnerved by this encounter.

* * *

Lacus too had butterflies. Kira had butterflies when he talked to her, or he did when she'd asked him how he felt. She took deep breaths. It was rehearsal but still important.

"Okay. Miss Lacus, that was your cue, remember?" the producer reminded her. Lacus nodded and hurried out on stage. The music started and she began to sing. The empty auditorium before her started to fill with people. The lights became bright, the audience was cheering, the concert had started. Off to her side something was glowing. It was the figure of someone. As she turned to see who it was, she already knew. That had to be Striker. She looked to her side and the world came rushing back to her.

She was in an empty auditorium, with only her fellow crew members. Her voice fell as she looked back out on the empty lot. Her voice and the music stopped together as the producer called for a cut/stop.

"Lacus. What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. "Your voice was so beautiful then it dropped..are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Lacus said giving him a smile. "I was just distracted. Don't worry. Let's try it again." she gripped the microphone.

"Remember Lacus. After this song you come backstage and change outfits and put on your headset." with that he ran off.

Lacus remembered. She was changing outfits so she wouldn't get too hot and so it fit the song. The headset was so she didn't get sweaty hands from a microphone and so she was free to improvise.

Tomorrow.. Boy would she improvise..

She smiled as they began the song again.

* * *

"Kira!" Kira heard someone call his name and then something hit him. His body frozen as shook flew through his body and then he relaxed again and wondered what the heck had hit him.

BAM!

It hit him again. Was he being punched? No. Didn't hurt.. Much..

"Kira Yamato!" It yelled. WHAM!

Kira's mind jolted to a start and he registered where he was. WHACK! He jumped up and looked around wildly. His heart beat fast in fear, a natural thing to feel when you're jolted from peaceful sleep by an attack.

"Finally.." Athrun was standing by the bed with a pillow that was starting to come apart. Kira's heart went back to a normal pace and he fell back in relief. "Don't go back to bed!"

"You shouldn't do that..." Kira muttered.

"Do what?"

"That.."

"What's that?" Athrun joked.

"This!" Kira pulled a pillow from under his head and hit Athrun in the head. Surprised Athrun started laughing and then hit Kira back. Soon it was a pillow fight. They hit each other so hard that the feather came from the pillows and it was just like the pillow fights you see on tv with feathers going everywhere.

Hearing the noise inside, Cagalli opened the door and froze at the sight. They looked so happy as they hit each other with the pillows. They laughed and giggled like little kids. They really were old friends meeting after a long time..

Let me explain the situation. Cagalli slept in the extra bedroom that Kira used for extra things like staring outside at the park, a sunrise, punching or kicking air, and other fun things. -sarcastic- Anyway, it had books every once in a while on the floor and extra posters on the wall. The sheets on the fold up bed were white and so were the pillows, bed spread, walls, and drapes. The floor was hardwood. Apparently Kira hadn't even bothered decorating the place except the posters.

Athrun had slept in Kira's room on the floor on a futon and it was now folded up against the wall. He'd put it up before trying to wake Kira. It was almost as though he expected this.

Cagalli cleared her throat and both boys instantly quit hitting each other and blushed. "So.. You gonna get ready? It's noon Kira. You must've been having a pretty good dream. Athrun said you were smiling the whole time.. He woke up and went back to bed an hour later.." Cagalli was in the middle of getting ready. She wore a green tank top and shorts, her night clothes, and socks. She held her clothes for the concert and was brushing her hair.

"Thanks Cagalli. I'll get ready now." Kira seemed unusually nice to Cagalli and Athrun could never figure it out. He first thought Kira liked her but he had the thing for the girl online.

Athrun and Cagalli got ready quick but it was nothing to how fast Kira got ready. When he started, Athrun thought he'd never finish because he was going so slow, but he sped up and finished a good 10 minutes before Cagalli and Athrun. It was a concert for teens so the basic attire was jeans and a shirt. Athrun wore black jeans and sneakers with a shirt that said "If Obedience was Confidence, I would be shy." Cagalli wore blue jeans and a shirt the looked like it was inside out and said "I don't have an attitude, I was born this way."

Kira was eating a breakfast fast bar and seemed to be enjoying himself by staring lazily at a dot on the wall and not chewing the food in front of his face. Athrun waved a hand in his face and he blinked. He had been sleeping with his eyes open. This was apparent when he yawned.

"Hey. What? Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"You were sleeping.. With your eyes open.. Common. Let's go. We want good spots right?" Athrun and Cagalli headed to the door. Kira grabbed a carrier bag and it hung from his left shoulder down to his right hip. It was black and he hardly went anywhere without it... except maybe school. It had an art kit in it and Kira wanted to draw her how he thought she'd look and then draw the real her and compare the two.

* * *

Lacus daydreamed in her dressing room. She was so nervous. Not only would she meet Kira but to find out who he was.. This plan made her so nervous. She just hoped the band had practiced the song she wrote. It'd be terrible if she said to start it and they didn't know what she meant. Then the whole thing would be blown.

Knock! Knock!

"Yes? Come in." Lacus Called. Her door opened and.. Dun dun dun.. No. She's not getting captured or nothin. Carla walked in. You remember Carla right? Refer to the day Lacus got Kira his tickets. I believe that was three chapters ago.

"Lacus.. Um.. People are arriving and you'll be starting in an hour." Carla announced.

"Hm? I don't understand Carla. You usually don't tell me how long I have till about 10 minutes before the show.." Lacus looked curious.

"Yes but.. I thought you might.. Go out and try to guess which boy backstage was your friend.." Carla was normal but this wasn't and it made her seem nervous.

"Oh. No need to worry Carla. I'm doing something special after the usual concert. If it doesn't bring him out I don't know what will." she smiled. "So. Please inform the backstage cast to keep the curtains up a little longer."

"Oh course. Sorry for bothering you Lacus." Carla had a smile on her face and was back to her old self as she closed the door.

"And don't tell father!" Lacus added quickly. Carla nodded as the door shut.

"Yes. If he doesn't recognize it.. I may have to ponder on his feelings." Lacus giggled.

* * *

Kira wore something around his neck and as the limousine pulled up to the concert he pulled it out from his shirt. Athrun got out and helped Cagalli out just to be special. Kira got out himself and headed for backstage.

"Kira. That's for backstage." Athrun called.

"I.. Um.." Kira flashed the thing around his neck. "I'm.. Backstage.." Kira muttered. Athrun smiled and laughed.

"Well in that case." he walked up to Kira. "We'll use ours." he pulled out a backstage pass from his shirt. "I was going to use this to meet Lacus Clyne after the show while you.. I don't know.. Went to the bathroom or something but now we can all go." He laughed.

"We didn't want you to feel left out, we thought you only had a regular ticket." Cagalli explained as she pulled hers out. Kira understood.

"Ok." he smiled, glad that his friends..um.. Ya friends.. Could be back there too. He still hadn't mentioned anything to Cagalli.

They found a place to hang around until the concert started in half and hour. Kira looked around. So far backstage there were 4 boys and 3 girls besides them.

The boys dressed relatively the same. One wore regular jeans and a solid grey shirt and a baseball cap. Another wore baggy cargo pants and sleeveless shirt that said "Play with fire, and you'll get burned." Kira scoffed. Anyway, the last guy wore sunglasses, regular red shirt with a skateboarder across the front and blue jeans. They all had white sneakers but they all added stuff to them to make them original.

The girls interested Kira. One of them could be LittleSnowDancer. Now that he thought about it, he really wished he'd tried to ask her name again.. The girls were all in a group like they actually knew each other, but right now they were searching for something they all liked. One was a short blonde haired girl wearing a baseball cap backwards and jeans that had a tear in one knee with a Blue shirt. The girl beside her had long red hair, a hair clip, long blue skirt with a light blue long sleeve shirt. First word to Kira's mind was 'Prep'. The last was the only one actually facing him. She had medium length brown hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, a shirt that said 'How can I miss you if you wont go away?' and her hands were in her pockets.

"Kira? Earth to Kira.." Cagalli said, waving her hand in his face. Kira jumped.

"What?"

"I asked if you were hungry. We're going to get some snacks out of the vending machine. I know you only had that bar for breakfast so.." Cagalli paused.

"Ok. Get me something you think I'll like." Kira walked off. Cagalli stared at him then shrugged and joined Athrun in getting snacks. Kira found a spot in the wall just big enough for him to stand in and hide if he wanted to. He leaned against the wall and sighed. None of the girls seemed right. This was hopeless... and then there was...

Kira flipped his wallet inside out and pulled out the picture of Cagalli and him at birth. He also saw a picture of a smaller him carrying Cagalli around and they both smiled as the picture was taken. He heard voices in his head.

'_Common kids! Look this way! Be careful! Don't drop Cagalli.. Say cheese!' a mans voice laughed._

'_Cheese!' 'Cheese!'_

_Click!_

'_Yay!_' _kids cheered and they ran around the yard._

_Kira felt his foot get caught and he fell forward._

'_Kira! Cagalli!' a man and a woman called._

'_Cagalli...' Kira shielded Cagalli as they fell down the cliff and he hit the rocks below. He was unconscious and the last word he heard was.._

"Kira? Kira!" Cagalli's voice rang out. Kira jumped and tried to hastily put the pictures away.

Cagalli came around the corner. "There you are. Here. I got you pretzels. Athrun said you wouldn't mind." Cagalli walked off but Kira caught up with her. He gave her a hug. He didn't know what he was doing until the words left his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He said as he let her go. She was just standing there in confusion. Kira waved and smiled as he walked off. Cagalli saw his eyes looked slightly hurt and that same want to say something. But she also saw he was mostly just excited to meet his girlfriend. Or she told herself that's what that overwhelming emotion in his eyes was.

"His eyes are just like Kira's." it kinda seemed weird to compare two people who had the same name.. Cagalli took a step and stepped on something. She bent down and picked it up. Her eyes widened and she looked up and the boy's retreating back. It was the picture when they were born, but Cagalli hadn't brought her's with her so this had to be.. "Kira..." she ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Everyone was right at the side of the stage as the concert was about to begin.. Or everyone backstage. Kira was depressed because he stilled hadn't figured out how to tell who was LittleSnowDancer. He sighed as the girls and boys around him gasped and pointed.

Lacus Clyne walked out into view and looked the backstage fans over. By now, Kira was looking at her too and he did seem excited. He didn't want to look out of place. Lacus looked them all over and at first she thought Athrun might be Kira but she shook her head and smiled at them all. There just wasn't a connection between Athrun and her.

"Hello. Nice to meet you all." Lacus greeted. Kira and her locked eyes for a minute but he was just glancing over everyone so it was only an instant and Lacus hardly noticed which one of the boys over there had caught her attention. She'd definitely felt something for a second. Oh well. She'd figure it out after the concert. "Please stay after the concert. We have a special party afterwards." She smiled and then she heard her cue to get on stage. "Good bye!" she hurried out.

Kira watched her as she preformed but he wasn't really into it. His heart felt tired from hoping to meet LittleSnowDancer and he couldn't tell with which girl he'd suddenly had a connection to... this was kinda depressing which put a damper on the concert.

* * *

Cagalli smiled, enjoying the concert but then noticed Kira's long face.

"Cheer up Kira.. You'll find her." she put a hand on his shoulder and he gave her a small smile.

"Right." they went back to watching Lacus Clyne preform only a few feet from them and Kira started to enjoy himself. Cagalli twiddled the picture in her fingers, behind her back, and gave Kira a warm smile before actually paying attention to the concert again.

* * *

There was a brief pause in the concert so people could go to the bathroom or something and so Lacus could rest. As she was backstage she did anything but rest. She signed so many things and only 8 people were back there asking. Athrun had her sign three things and then handed one to Kira, one the Cagalli, and kept the last for himself. Neither had really wanted to go talk to her.

Athrun then took Cagalli aside. She didn't understand why.

"What's going on, Athrun?" she asked.

"I saw you talking to, Kira.. He hugged you right?" Athrun looked down. Cagalli smiled.

"You're jealous.." she smirked.

"I'm.. No.. I'm..." Athrun blushed.

"It's alright. You shouldn't worry though.." Cagalli showed him the picture she'd found on the ground that Kira dropped.

"This the picture you told me about? You brought it with you?" Athrun asked, surprised.

"No I didn't! That's the point! Kira dropped it!" Cagalli explained in an almost irritated tone. Athrun looked at his friend about 20 feet away. Kira had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall eating what was left of his pretzels. ... Pause! Back up!

"Wait a minute.. Kira.. That Kira.. Is your brother?" Athrun held his head. They'd gone over this and Cagalli always had some reason why Kira wasn't her brother.

"I.. I.. He might.. Um.. I'm not sure.. He.." Cagalli looked anywhere but at Athrun. Athrun looked at Kira again.

"Kira!" he called. Lacus blinked and wondered if she'd heard right. Kira? She looked around but couldn't see past the other fans to tell if it had been real. She smiled now that she knew he was here.

"No!" Cagalli tried to stop him but it was too late, Kira was walking over.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Um.. You need more pretzels?" Cagalli asked before Athrun could speak. She pulled him to the machine and got him some more just as Lacus got ready to go back on stage.

* * *

The last song ended and Kira was tired. He leaned against the wall nearby and closed his eyes. He'd been so tense and then so energetic that his nerves were giving up.. Cagalli gave him a weary look but he didn't know because his eyes were closed. Athrun smiled.

"Ok. The music's ending. That should be the end.." Athrun announced. Kira opened his eyes and pushed off the wall.

"Alright." he turned to walk off when Lacus spoke.

"Thank you for being here. I know you've never heard it before, but I wrote a song for a dear friend of mine recently and I'd like to sing it." she glanced back at her band. "I dedicate this to him. He knows who he is. I call it Flying Angel.." She giggled as the music began.

* * *

Reb: -asleep-

Lana: reb fell asleep near the end so I finished it up. Hope that's okay.. -blink, twitch- man! Why do I care if it's okay!

Lana: p.s. this chapter is 9 ½ pages long under 12 font on Word Perfect. Thank you.


	9. Flying Angel

**Connections**

Chapter 9: Flying Angel

Hey! -yawn- for some reason, all week, I've been tired.. I guess mom was right. I should've tried sleeping over spring break.. -tired look-

Lana: that's was you get. You've stayed up scared for two days because of The Grudge..

...-not paying attention, in a drowsy state-

Lana: Review Responses..

Right! -awake-

**ninofchaos:** ... UPDATED! Lol

**cyberdemon:** don't die! Oh. They meet this chapter. Hope it meets with your expectations. -smile-

**Joyrok:** ... actually.. I don't know what to say.. Heh heh. -grin-

**KiraxLacus:** I think you might be my favorite reviewer.. I think.. -ponders- anyway. When I read your review I didnt get the athrun part so I reread it and then thought about which chapter had been posted and it hit be like ... like a bad report card. I laughed about it afterward..

**White Silk Ribbon:** Korea? I have cousins in Korea. Well.. Two of them moved here so now it's just one cousin, one aunt, and one uncle. Anyway, hope your trip was cool, enjoy the chapter.

**Asga:** of course he's nervous. -smile- It gets worse in this chapter. -evil laughter-

**stuntsheep:** I think I forgot you last time.. Did I? ... -ponders- anyway, here's a chapter for you.

**Ayanami:** I am honored that you liked my fic enough to respond to it. -happier than she lets on- I also like the way you made it clear that I could take my time. But who could take their time when this story is so great that you hardly remember to make it into chapters? Lol. -stopped the last chapter short because she remembered it was a chapter, not a whole story- btw, I really liked your review. -smile-

**Kodoku:** They meet today! Whoo hoo! Yay! Finally! -cheers and dances- I had so much fun writing the song too.. Oh.. There's another one of those IMPORTANT things in this chapter.

**bLiTzRyUu: **Ah! Another person! You and Ayanami should talk. Your reviews were alike. Ayanami doesnt usually review but liked the story so much that she did, and you weren't even going to read the story but then you did and you review saying you liked it so much you couldn't wait for more. To me, that's similar at least! -smiles and laughs- That's when I really feel I did a good job, when I get a review from someone who doesn't like the show but likes the story, wasn't going to review but did because it was good, or like you... wasn't even gonna read but did and found you really liked it. Or maybe I'm giving myself too much credit. -grin- oh well. ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! -smile-

**Just Call Me Blue:** Ivey is so impatient... How am I supposed to post another chapter, right after posting one? You know I write as things come to me. I don't have any chapters in advanced with this story.. -grin- ps. Thanks for hitting her, blue.

**bee bee:** yay! No ugly people after me! Um.. -gives Athrun to her sistergives Hiei to Blueties Inuyasha to a nearby tree before he escapes- hm.. Man. I was gonna say Kira and Kurama but you took them. -sigh- I'd really rather have Kira.. Oh well. Hm.. -looks at all the guys- I want Kyo-kun from Fruits Basket! (Not that I don't already. lol) -has repellent ready- ok. Thanks for the guys and stuff. Enjoy the chapitar! -trying to sound a little frencheating her chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles on top- Thanks for the ice cream too. -smile-

Lana: like she doesn't have enough chocolate.. -looks at the Easter chocolate all over the table-

**GATX-105B:** He is. -nod nod- anyway. He goes into a state of shock this chapter. Have fun! lol!

**Jenipher:** Yes. The wait is to painful for the heart to express as it waits for it's soul mate.. -...AH!

Lana: your poetic personality came out and it wasn't even a very good one this time..

**Joyrok:** Kira! Don't walk away!.. -shifty eyes- instead, sit down, go into a daze and realize why you're here. Lol. Well.. When Lacus met Kira.. Or.. Earlier in the series Lacus did giggle a couple times. Did you know? Guys giggle too. But I don't mean, cutesy little hee hee, I mean like.. Soft laughter. Like.. Idk.. Heh heh? Do you know the definition of giggle? Your review made me look it up. -smile- it's.. To laugh with repeated short, spasmodic sounds... man.. Now I gotta look up spasmodic.. -swirly eyed-

Lana: do you know what spastic is?

Oh. Ok. Nvm then. -laughs-

**KL&AC13:** thanks! Hey, hope you check back, you're an anno.. Anymous.. Annyomous..

Lana: anonymous..

Right! Anonymous reviewer. I have a lot of those but I guess I only noticed and mentioned it to you. -shrug- oh well. Enjoy the chapter.

_**IMPORTANT!**_

1. I actually wrote the song Lacus sings to Kira. If you'd like the complete lyrics, say so in a review and make sure there's some way I can email you or contact you online. I'm still working on making the music. I already know what it sounds like but I'm writing that down.. Anyway, if you want the whole song, ask and you shall receive.

2. Giggle: To laugh with repeated short, spasmodic sounds... Joyrok said that they couldn't imagine Lacus giggling.. I think that would be easy actually.. Apparently not.. Oh well. -smile-

* * *

It seemed like a slow song so Kira sat down against the wall, just out of view of the stage. He didn't want to fall asleep standing up. The song the got a slightly upbeat rhythm to it and Lacus sang the first verse.

"I fell in love with an angel.

He's sweet and kind and brave.

Just a regular guy, in a regular place,

Staring at me with that so cute face."

Kira yawned. She said something about a deal before the chorus was obvious and it caught his attention. The lyrics...

"I feel like I'm flying

As the clouds rush beneath me.

The earth falls away,

And I cant see."

Why.. Why did that sound so familiar? The song had a short instrumental and then she sang again.

"I fell in love with you, Angel

and every time I sleep,

I dream of you, Angel.

You're a pool that's too deep."

The chorus started again and Kira's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't fully sure why. Athrun took backward steps to Kira and bent down by him.

"K-kira.. That sounds like.. Remember when you told me what you said to the girl online? About how you felt about her?" Athrun asked, never taking his eyes off Lacus. Kira blinked and couldn't seem to move or breathe. "Kira?" Athrun finally looked at his friend. He was staring wide eyed, straight ahead, and he wasn't moving. "I.. I thought that was it..." Athrun fell down next to him.

After the song ended and the cheers sounded, Athrun laughed and attempted to revive them both with a comeback. "Wow Kira." he laughed again. "Good call." he fells back against the wall with laughter. He just couldn't stop laughing. He wasn't all that funny but the whole situation made him laugh.

Cagalli walked over. What's with them? Athrun was laughing uncontrollably and Kira seemed dead.

"Um.. Should I ask?" she tapped her foot and looks weary of the situation. Athrun stopped laughing.

"No.. Not really. I'll tell you anyway.." he wiped tears from his eyes. "It's.. Kira's girlfriend. -chuckle- is Lacus Clyne herself." he smiled, finally over the laughter.

Cagalli paused. "Huh?"

"We don't know for sure but that song sure said something. That's what Kira said to his girlfriend a while back. See?" He explained. Kira still sat there. Lacus Clyne walked back towards her dressing room.

'I guess.. He really.. Didn't come.. Or he doesn't care..' she sighed. 'Maybe he didn't understand. Maybe I should've dedicated it directly to Striker or Kira.. Oh well... too late now..' she sighed again as she closed her dressing room door behind her and leaned against to door.

The party was probably going on right now. She sighed and stayed like that for about 10 minutes.

"Maybe he really doesn't care.." she would cry soon.

Suddenly, someone knocked. Before she could say anything, a voice asked "LittleSnowDancer?"

Lacus smiled.

* * *

Athrun paused in talking to Cagalli. "Hey. Where's Kira?" he looked around. Kira was no longer sitting against the wall, speechless. Cagalli and Athrun started looking around for him.

Kira followed Lacus to her dressing room.. Kinda.. From about 10 feet away. She didn't notice him at all. She also seemed distracted. When she closed her door, he stopped walking. Then he stepped in front of her door and paused.

What was he supposed to do? 'Hi, I'm Kira.' sounded.. Just .. Didn't fit for some reason..

'Hey! How come you didn't tell me you were Lacus Clyne!' rude..

'...' if he stood here forever, he'd ruin everything..

Finally, he knocked on her door. She didn't say anything, or he didn't give her time to, he didn't know.

"LittleSnowDancer?" he asked lightly.

Lacus smiled but didn't open the door. "Kira?" she asked with hope.

"Thanks.. For the song I mean.." Kira really had no idea what to say.

Lacus sighed in relief on the other side of the door. He was the same.. This was definitely Striker.

Kira's eyes darted to the door knob as it turned. Slowly the door opened a bit and then Lacus stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Kira.." hardly taking a second glance at him, she gave him a big hug which he, after getting over the shock of being hugged by a famous singer, returned. "I'm so glad you made it!" she chimed. She led him into her dressing room.

"Wow. This looks a lot like Athrun's.. But pink..." he observed, looking around.

"Athrun Zala? I've never met him but I hear he's a real gentleman. And he's in so many of my favorite movies. I went to the premiere of his newest one not to long ago.. Okay, it was a couple months ago but it seems like yesterday." she stopped, fearing she was rambling and smiled.

"I was there too." Kira smiled. "Athrun's my best friend so he invited me. He also brought his girlfriend.. Cagalli." he added, leaving out the part about her being his sister.

Lacus looked at his face. "Hm.." she pondered to herself.

"What?" Kira took a step back. It was like she could see through him with her soft beautiful baby blue eyes... hold on.. When did he start goggling at her eyes?

"Being able to see you.. Finally." she smiled at him. Right now was a time to enjoy finally meeting, not ask nosy questions. "..makes me so happy. I'm so glad you are who you are. You're still the cute, wonderful, open minded, caring boy I met online.." she gave him another hug. A soft hug, welcoming. He returned it and they stood there for a minute.

Kira felt like someone was watching them. Someone was behind the door. Well.. Whoever it was.. It probably didn't matter. He shrugged it off. "You know.. I was really surprised..to find out you were Lacus Clyne ...At first I didn't think it was true."

Lacus tensed a bit. She'd thought about this.. If he rejected her because of her lies. The huge secret she'd kept. He'd told her so much and she'd hid so much. It was only fair.. She prepared for him to push her away and leave... but she hoped she was being too drastic.

"Online, not knowing your name.. I think.. No I know.. I fell in love with you.. And now.." he backed off from her, her eyes closed, not wanting to see what his eyes said.

"Now.." Lacus tensed a little. This was it.. Her thoughts of being left behind for her deception died that instant though because she felt him press his lips to hers in a kiss.

They must've kissed for ages, but it was only a few seconds. When he broke away, her eyes lit up and she put a hand to her mouth in the aftershock. Kira was surprised too. He couldn't believe he'd actually done that.. Once again, he was not controlling himself, as he said exactly what he was thinking.

"I've been waiting to do that." and he smiled but in his head he was blushing. Blushing so much that it showed on his face. They were both blushing and smiling.

Suddenly the door opened and Siegel Clyne stood in the door way. So that's who'd been standing there for so long. Lacus gasped and backed off a step in surprise, Kira kinda went into meltdown mood and couldn't believe her father had been standing behind that door for so long. He'd heard every word that came from his mouth.

Kira had heard that Siegel Clyne was a nice and caring man. Probably where Lacus got it from. He wasn't sure what this probably high standard father would think of .. Him...

Surprising enough, all Siegel Clyne did was look them both over, smile for some odd reason, and leave, closing the door behind him. Kira and Lacus didn't move.. They stared at the closed door wondering what just happened..

"Lacus... what.."

"Well I guess he'll talk to me later." Lacus ended the subject. Kira looked at her and blushed. All of the previous situation coming back. They were quiet.

Kira was about to speak. He opened his mouth but before any sound came out, they heard someone calling.

"Kira! Where are you!" It was Athrun and Cagalli.

"I..." Kira didn't know what to say.

"Well. Your friends are looking for you. Maybe I'll come visit you sometime." she smiled.

"Or send me another mysterious letter through the mail.." Kira joked.

"Right." Lacus laughed as she opened the door for Kira and watched him leave.

* * *

"Kira!" Athrun called as he walked around. They couldn't seem to find Kira. Did he already leave?

"Hey Athrun.. What if he already left?" Cagalli asked.

"Um.. I was wondering that too. But he came in my limo.. You don't think he walked home do you?" Athrun wasn't really sure.. Cagalli shrugged.

A hand was put on Athrun's shoulder. "Is that the most confidence you have in me?" It was Kira. He smiled and Athrun laughed a few times.

"I guess so. Heh." Athrun took Kira's hand off his shoulder. Kira cast a smile at Cagalli who blinked and didn't know what to do.

"So.. Should we leave?" Athrun asked. Kira nodded. "Sure." and Cagalli agreed.

"Ok. Lets go!" Cagalli grabbed Athrun's hand and dragged him to the exit. Kira looked back to where Lacus's dressing room was. He smiled, remembering how he kissed her. At the time, he couldn't believe he had, now, like everything else with Lacus, he was glad he had.

"Kira! Come on already!" Cagalli called from the car. Kira turned around and ran after his friends... right.

"Coming!" he called.

A pair of blue eyes peeked from around the corner and held her hand near her lips, where he'd kissed her.

* * *

Lana: and there you have it. The 7 page conclusion to the concert.

Reb: I made them kiss!

Lana: next up. Lacus confronts her father.

Short Preview:

"I was surprised.. To learn that... he didn't know who you were.." Siegel Clyne smiled at his daughter.

Lana: hey, it says 'Short'..


	10. Celebrity

**Connections**

Chapter 10: Celebrity

Okay! -not in a very god mood- Don't worry, my mood has nothing to do with you people. It's my problem. -suddenly hungry-. Ooh.. Wonder what I'm gonna eat fo breakfast..

Lana: you easily change subjects...

Reb: yes. -smile- despite my bad mood, I will probably seem normal anyway. So here's review responses.

Lana: -rolls eyes-

**cyberdemon:** ok. I updated. But.. Um.. Read IMPORTANT.

**Furubaluver:** MORE MORE MORE. Here's More. -smile-

**ninofchaos:** Siegel's reaction? ... -cant remember- I wrote this chapter a while ago.. I've just been waiting to do responses so I'm useless at givin out spoilers. Lol.

**KiraxLacus:** Lyrics sent, giggles heard, chapter posted. Yep. I'm done for today. -smile-

**Joyrok:** lol. I am the cause of all the bleeding.. Oh, weird. Creepy..

Lana: at least you know it's weird.

**Kodoku:** I made them kiss. -grin- ... -wondering if she should do a small spoiler-..

**Savannah the Black Witch: **Did I send you the lyrics yet? I can't remember.

**Ashwings101: **Thank You!

**Animeboy-12:** more.

**Ayanami: **I sent the lyrics and yea, I just go with the flow. The woosh of things. It's completely and totally random! -smile-

**Stuntsheep:** They kissed! Enjoy the chapter.

**bLiTzRyUu:** doesn't it say it's AU in the summary? -tilts head and falls over slowly as she speaks- -sits up- I think I'll take that as a compliment. Enjoy the chapter.

**Asga:** They kissed! Glad you like it!

**Freedom-sama:** Ah, thanks! -huggles-

**Anime/Manga Fanatic:** One of my favorite reviewers. I don't think I've sent you the lyrics because every time I try to email you...it doesn't work. But I'll try again sometime. In the meantime, enjoy the story!

**Rosegirl18:** 3 cousins, 1 aunt, and 1 uncle actually. Well, not anymore. 2 of my cousins are in college and came here to go to colleges. Updated!

**everworld-gal:** I'll tell you when it ends. Sorry f or the mistakes. Read to find out what happens.

**GATX-105B:** Updated! Yep. They met. Enjoy!

**Jenipher**: Thanks. Lyrics sent. This is Chapter 10.

**bee bee:** Thanks...don't hurt yourself. -busy putting up her 3 new Kira posters she got from JACON, anime convention-

Jess: -pulls Kira away and introduces him to a boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing blue jeans and a red shirt- Kira, meet Ryo. Say hi.

Kira and Ryo: Hi. -blink- Dude! He's got my voice!

Jess: Yes. Matt Hill, meet Matt Hill.

Kira and Ryo: -swirly eyes- who?

Jess: Nevermind.

**BlackStriderDragon:** Don't get carried away. -watches as hordes of people carry them off- -laugh-

**Mr.pleaseupdate:** Well I get the name. Updated.

**Dust-in:** How can anyone not like a LxK pairing? Of course...if the fic itself is bad, then I can understand. -nod nod-

**Attharun:** Glad you took the time to read all 9 chp. I don't read a story with more than 3 chp unless I was there since then or if it actually sounds interesting. lol.

**Kite Impluse:** -looks at Lana- You went to his school?

Lana: -shrugs- I went to school?

Reb: Good point.

_IMPORTANT: _

1. I'm not big on indenting. In the beginning of this chapter, I'm indenting a few times because they are bigger paragraphs and I didn't want it to look like one long paragraph. But it'll die down later.

2. My computer isn't supposed to be up for about another two weeks so bare with me here. I cant update very often until my online service is back up.

* * *

Lacus walked through her house. It had been two days since the concert and her father had said nothing of Kira. Since he wouldn't, she would. About now.. Her father would be in the library. She hurried to the rather large room that housed their extensive book collection. She stood before the doors, took a deep breath, and walked in.

In this room, the bookshelves were beautiful natural wood that was shined once every three days, or at least dusted. The walls were baby blue, like Lacus' eyes, and the carpet is lavender. Now that Lacus looked at it, that was the color of Kira's eyes. Her father sat in a recliner chair under a lamp, reading a very long book, "War and Peace". It had taken Lacus a year to finish it, only because it was so boring that she kept falling asleep.

Lacus liked the fantasy books best. Ones of mystery, adventure, action, but with romance intertwined. She rarely found a mushy book that she enjoyed. She liked romance novels, yes, but too much was too much. Her father required her to read non-fiction, science, history, and geography related books. So much so that she knew all about the countries of earth, she spoke French, American, and Japanese fluently, she could tell you anything at all about the history of America or Japan, and so on. She also knew government like the back of her hand. Of course, it didn't seem so and she'd rather not. When she was singing or enjoying herself, it was like all the things she'd learned just vanished and she was left with only common sense.

Her father preferred reading large historic novels of bravery and triumph, books of daring princes, and so on. One of his favorite being a very old classic, "Robin Hood". One of Lacus' favorites was also an old one called "InkHeart".

Lacus walked up to her father and he closed his book. He smiled.

"Hello, Lacus." He motioned to the chair next to him. "You want to talk?" he asked. Lacus didn't have to wonder how he knew. When she really wanted something, you could tell, and he'd always been able to tell what Lacus had wanted.

"Father. It's about Kira..." she began. Her father uncrossed his legs and rested his elbows on the arms of his chair and rested his head in his hands. He sighed and sat up straight.

"Lacus.. I was surprised.. To learn that... he didn't know who you were.." Siegel Clyne smiled at his daughter. "I.. Told you no before.. Because I thought he would use you. But... Why didn't you tell me that he had no idea you were famous?" he asked.

"You weren't in a listening mood at the time, father. It's okay." Lacus smiled. This was going in the right direction. But she had to wonder just how much of their conversation he'd overheard...

Siegel closed his eyes. "He... seems like a nice young man." he commented after a silence. "I'd like to meet him personally one of these days..maybe.." he smiled to himself.

Lacus beamed. "Oh, really? So... you like him?" she asked in excitement. Siegel thought.

"Yes. I suppose so.." he opened his eyes and saw his daughter's happy face. Seeing her smile, so happy, he couldn't help but smile.

Without another word, Lacus got up and curtsied to her father, then left the room quickly. Siegel waited till the door closed and clicked to relax back into his chair. In his mind, he was back behind the door of his daughters dressing room.

"_You know.. I was really surprised..to find out you were Lacus Clyne ...At first I didn't think it was true."_

_Siegel would've opened the door then if he hadn't heard the boy's voice. Was this Kira?_

"_Online," Yea. It was Kira. "Not knowing your name.. I think.. No I know.. I fell in love with you.. And now.." Siegel didn't know what to think. His mind was blank._

"_Now.." There was silence. Kira never finished his sentence. Siegel's grip on the doorknob grew tighter as he prepared to open the door._

"_I've been waiting to do that." ... Huh?.. wait.. Siegel opened the door. The two people in the room were smiling. But when he entered the both seemed at least a little frightened._

_His daughter still seemed happy even if he'd surprised her. Her eyes showed it all. The boy, Kira no doubt, seemed at a loss for words. He too had eyes that showed his feelings. Despite the worried expression on his face, his eyes held determination and the same joy as his daughter. Yes he also looked extremely startled, but his whole face said that._

_They looked... nice together. He smiled and decided he'd talk to her later, whenever later was, and walked out, leaving the two lost._

Siegel had only to guess at the silence and the looks in their eyes to know what had happened. First meeting and he kissed her. But somehow.. He didn't mind so much..

* * *

Lacus rushed to her room, entered, and closed the door quickly behind her. She went to her computer but Kira wasn't on. Her face fell slightly. She remembered Kira had work today. Oh well. Wait..This was perfect! Another cunning idea was forming in her head.

* * *

Kira was eating lunch with his friends, and actually paying attention. He laughed and joked with them but when they asked about the meeting with his girlfriend, he shut up.

"Um. Well.. You know.." he didn't know how to tell someone your girlfriend was their favorite pop singer.

"No. We don't know. That's why we're asking. Common Kira!" Sai and Mir begged. Tolle was cramming food in his mouth again. A little ways off, Flay Allster and her popular friends walked past. Flay paused and looked over at Kira. She knew he had a crush on her, but Kuzzey had said he had a new girlfriend.

"Kuzzey." she called. Kuzzey came from behind her.

"Ya?" he seemed more confident around her, as though he were her dog to command and he was willing and waiting to do her bidding.

"Kira met the girl yet?" she asked, sounding interested and pleading. She always acted this way as though really worried that Kira didn't like her anymore.

"Um.. I think he said he met her about 3 days ago.." Kuzzey had to think first. "He still seems happy. Maybe she was cool." He shrugged. Flay's eyes flamed. Kuzzey flinched.

Murmurs went around the courtyard as someone walked in the gate and hurriedly across toward Kira. Flay looked up and seemed at a loss for words.

"Psst. Kira. It's me." The person called. They wore black sunglasses and a jean jacket.

"Um.. Athrun.. You're not fooling anyone with that get up.. Especially when you sneak around.." Kira sweat dropped. Athrun did too and then pulled of his sunglasses.

"Really?" he glanced around and giggles were heard from the girls. He put up a fake smile and waved, this caused them to giggle frantically and some to run off blushing and giggling with their friends.

"Ya.." Kira's friends were staring at Athrun from behind Kira. "Um.. Guys.. And girl.. This is my best friend Athrun Zala.. Or I think he's my best friend." he sighed as he noticed them all staring at him with wonder.

"Hey." Athrun held out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you. I've never really met any of Kira's other friends.." None of them seemed able to move enough to shake his hand. Soon Mir shook it.

"Wow. Athrun Zala.. What are you doing here?" she asked. Athrun couldn't feel his hand anymore from how hard she was squeezing it.

"Wanted to talk to Kira.. Um.. I have a girlfriend.. And she prefers me to have two hands.." he winced as pain numbed his hand. Mir blinked, then gasped and let go of his hand.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. Athrun massaged his hand till it wasn't purple or blue anymore.

"No problem. Um.. Can me and Kira talk.. In privet?... alone.." Kira's friends finally got it and stepped back about 5 feet. Athrun sighed but it was good enough. He whispered to Kira.

"Kira.. So.. Was she really your girlfriend?" he asked. Kira blinked then understood. He meant Lacus.

"Oh.. Ya.. Definitely." he nodded.

"Wow.. You know how to pick 'em Kira." Athrun laughed. Kira blushed. "Now Kira.. I wanted to talk to you about Cagalli." Athrun looked serious again.

"Huh? Okay.. What?"he was a little nervous but what's the worse he could say?

"Ok. She worried about you.." Athrun sighed. Kira was confused. "Or.. She's worried about the two of you. You and her.."

"But.. Why would she worry about me?" Kira asked. Did she know?

"Because you.." They both turned around. People were jumping and pointing. A limo had been pulled up to the front of the school.

"Athrun... How many limos did you bring?" Kira asked.

"That's not mine." Athrun momentarily glared at Kira before looking back at the limo.

Kira's mind was racing and suddenly he knew who it was.. "Oh boy.." he held his head. This might get out of control.

"Huh? What's wrong Kira?" Sai asked, coming up to them. Mir and Tolle behind him. Kira flinched. He turned around and sweat dropped.

"Um.. Well.. You see the thing is.. You know how you were asking about.." Kira was interrupted when someone put hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." said a girls voice. Kira momentarily forgot about everyone around him and pulled the hands off.

"Lacus Clyne." he stated as he turned back around to see her. She giggled.

"Right. Good afternoon, Kira."

Kira glanced behind him at his friends who were even more surprised by Lacus's entrance. Not only was she famous, pretty, and rich, but she also didn't seem to mind everyone knowing who she was... unlike Athrun with his sunglasses.

Kira already knew Lacus thought everyone should be themselves but he still wished everyone would stop staring at her..He wasn't jealous of anyone he just wasn't used to so much attention from the students at school. He was used to 5 minutes of press but this was just different.

He returned his attention to Lacus. "What are you doing here?" did she have the day off?

"I promised to visit you. I had some free time and thought I'd come see you. Even better, I get to see your school. I don't really remember public school." she seemed so happy just to look around. Kira sighed. He was too busy happy about Lacus' excitement to notice his friends whispering.

Sai tapped him on the shoulder and cleared his throat. "Well Kira. You gonna introduce us or what?" he asked. Kira blinked.

"Oh. Right. Lacus, these are my friends. Sai Argyle, Miriallia Haw, and Tolle Koenig. Guys,... and girl.. This is Lacus Clyne... uh... obviously." he sweat dropped.

People were crowding around them and talking to Lacus and Athrun. Kira was squished between the two as they were engulfed. Hundreds of students were trying to get better looks at them, autographs, anything. Athrun was sweat dropping and had his hands up trying to defend. Lacus looking surprised and kept trying to calm them all down. Kira couldn't breathe. He had an idea.

"Lacus.. On the count of three, I want you to squat and then follow me okay?.." Lacus nodded and Kira began to count. "One... two... three!" Lacus and Kira vanished to the ground in the middle of the crowd and people jumped at the chance to get closer. Kira pulled Lacus through the crowd through the jungle of legs. They were moving pretty quick considering all the people.

Once out of the crowd Kira didn't stop running till he had Lacus behind a wide pillar and out of view. They both panted. Kira leaned against the wall. He had a feeling he forgot something.

"Thank you, Kira." Lacus said after she stopped panting. "But.. What about your friends?"

"Oh them. After everyone else showed up, they started acting like them and trying to talk to you guy... oh man! I forgot about Athrun!" he hit himself in the forehead. "What kind of best friend am I?"

"Don't worry Kira. Look.." Lacus faced Kira toward the crowd. Athrun wasn't in the center, that was obvious from this distance. Kira looked around and saw someone in a blue shirt sneaking away behind a bush. Kira laughed. But.. Where'd his jacket go? Well.. That was also obvious.. It was stolen by a fan.

"You know.. There is a reason fans are kept away from stars in public." Kira pointed out. Lacus laughed and nodded. "Common. We'll get Athrun and you somewhere safer." Kira and Lacus hurried to get Athrun as the crowd dispersed to find the two missing stars and the student connected to them.

* * *

Reb: ok. I'm sorry for not updating.We moved. Our internet thing isn't supposed to be re-hooked up for about another 2 weeks. Otherwise I would've updated faster.

Lana: well.. On the bright side.. You had more time to write.

Reb: hey. That's true. Okay. Um.. Preview. Um.. -wracking her brain- uh.. Oh ya!

"SMACK!

Lacus held her cheek and stared at the maroon haired teen before her with a hurt expression on her face."


	11. Misplaced Emotions

**Connections**

Chapter 11: Misplaced Emotions

Reb: hey. What's up?

Lana: the sky.

Reb: this new house is so old. I turned my fan on upstairs and the circuit breaker busted. -swirly eyed-

Lana: that was your fault. Remember? You found out you had every light upstairs on and then tried starting the fan.

Reb: well.. Hey, I didn't know. Don't try blaming me for this!

Lana: but it's your fault.. Just get on with review responses.

Reb: -mutter grumble- fine.

Jess: the fan overloads the circuits.

**Anime/Manga Fanatic:** what didn't I just do?

**Furubaluver: **ya!

**Kodoku: **who do you think it is? -smirk-

**KiraxLacus:** yes, what am I planning? That's where I got my inspiration. -smile- It's so cute!

**bLiTzRyUu:** -smile- have fun.

**Joyrok:** Athrun thanks you and has taken notes.

**cyberdemon:** havoc. I likey. -evil laugh-

**ninofchaos:** high-ho high-ho it's.. ok I'll stop there. um.. ok. I'll send you lyrics.

**MatzeAyanami:** well I already had this chapter ready.. I'm just lazy. -laugh-

**Jenipher:** Kira's a girl with maroon hair? -looks at Lana-

Lana: -shrug- I thought he was a guy with brown hair.. but if he suddenly decided to switch genders, w/e.

Reb: oh well. No, Kira doesnt slap Lacus, a girl with maroon hair does. -smile-

**Kryuzei:** enjoy the story

**Savannah The Black Witch:** thanks. -smile-

**Dust-in:** Dont hate me.. Flay's a major part in this chapter.. -hides- oh.. and.. Athrun is Cagalli's guy, Lacus and Kira forever! EVER AND EVER AND EVER! -goes back to hiding-

**CryingSmile:** 4 reviews.. or was it 5? I was a little lost when I read you first one until I realized it was for chapter.. a chapter that was posted a while ago. You're like the only person to outright notice that Flay smacked Lacus and actually say something about it. I think this other dude did too, but all they said was to not have flay in it.. SORRY DUST-IN! anyway, I like what you said. Very funny. -smile- trust me, if Flay was real, she'd be dead at my hand.. wanna help me hide the body?

**the hero of time 2005:** Hewoo! -laugh- I updated. Ya. No internet sucks. But mine's back on, and a lot sooner than I thought it'd be. anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Attharun:** yes, it was Flay. yes, she's a witch with a capital B! and I like saying nasty things about her. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like major bashing to Flay but I dont like her no matter what she did in the last ep. She's just fun to make into a bad person and easy too. I read a story where she was all nice and Kira was her boyfriend and I had to stop reading... it was scary... -shudder-

**MegDeity:** hope the serious and romantic parts weren't what made you laugh. But I like to put funny things into my stories. It's fun.

**Rosegirl18:** yes. Well no. No Catfight. Lacus isn't a violent person.. not even in the series.. not until the last few eps..

**asga: **no. Flay is my.. MORTAL ENEMY! ok.. so she's actually dead in at the end of the series but.. she's still evil to me no matter what she did at the end of the series.

**i dont care:** dont care about what? I updated. hope you get to read this.

**GATX-105B:** mobbed but Lacus was saved. Athrun lost a great jacket and now Flay shall ruin the happy day. DIE! I swear if there was a Flay doll I'd act out the last ep. -evil smirk-

**Kite Impulse:** ... thought so.. were we having a convo? -out of it- Enjoy the Chapter.

**ashwings101:** -gapping- Lana..they read my mind!

Lana: eh?

Reb: she knew what I was planning! Freaky! -grabs you by the shoulders and shakes you- are you psycic! -excited-

Lana: it was just a lucky guess.

* * *

The bell rang for classes to restart just as Kira had left the courtyard with Lacus and Athrun.

"Yamato, Kira. Kira Yamato." the teacher looked around. "Not here? That's odd." the teacher marked the attendance.

Kira and friends were all the way to the park before Kira decided it was safe. The park was a block from school and neither celebrity had minded walking. In fact, they had fun walking around the park for an extra 5 minutes before sitting down and talking with each other. They picked a nice bench to sit on and relax.

"So you're sure that skipping school to help us isn't a problem? I couldn't explain it to the teacher?" Athrun asked.

"No, Athrun. Really. It's okay. It's my first mark. It's not going to critically hurt me." Kira sweat dropped at how insistent his friend was. A butterfly had landed on Lacus' nose and she was staring at it which made her go cross eyed for a minute. Then she smiled and put her finger near it. It hopped on and she admired it.

Kira was staring at her in a daze and smiling. Athrun was looking at Lacus, but he looked at Kira and then between the two and made a mocking grin at Kira. But it was sweet, and Cagalli had pointed out at least three times he'd stopped and stared at her so he couldn't jest. Instead, he stood up and dismissed himself to go find a bathroom.

"Ok." Kira blinked out of his daze. "Um.. That way." he pointed and Athrun started off. The butterfly flew off of Lacus' finger and she smiled at Kira.

"Just to say something.. Isn't today nice?" she asked. Kira looked around at the trees in the park, green with spring and summer as pleasant breezes wafted through the leaves to give the smell of nature... except if there was a hotdog stand or something nearby.. The sky seemed so high and it was baby blue. The soft clouds drifting across it only made it seem more lifting.

"The sky is the same color as your eyes." Kira mentioned as he let his gaze drop from the sky to Lacus and their eyes met. They were sitting right next to each other and their noses were inches apart. Kira and Lacus both blushed but for some reason, they didn't move away.

Actually, they were moving closer. Their eyes were closing and they both knew they were about to kiss the other. Just before they kissed, a voice rang out nearby.

"No! Kira!" shouted a distressed sounding female. Kira and Lacus broke apart and whipped around to see a girl standing not 10 feet from them.

* * *

"Allster, Flay. Miss Allster's not here either?" the teacher asked. "Another strange one." he marked it down on the attendance. Kuzzey looked at Flay's empty chair. He frowned. Where was she?

* * *

Kira and Lacus stood up as the teen raced over to them.

SMACK!

Lacus held her cheek and stared at the maroon haired teen before her with a hurt expression on her face. Flay Allster put her hand down and glared at the famous pop star.

"Flay!" Kira had no idea what would make someone like Flay Allster smack someone. Lacus hadn't done anything, had she? Lacus' face was softening already though as she stared into the angry blue eyes. This seemed to make Flay even angrier.

"Look missy! Just cause you're a celebrity doesn't mean you can just take any guy you want! What makes you think you can come in and ruin a relationship like that!" she yelled. However real her yelling seemed, she was leaving Kira is the dust and he had no idea what she was yelling about.

"Kira's mine! You hear me! Just back off! Don't ever get that close to my Kira again!" tears had formed in Flay's eyes. "You can't have him! So.. So just stay away!" she cried.

Lacus closed her eyes and then looked at Kira. He seemed both lost and sad. He looked at Lacus and their eyes locked again. Lacus smiled but her eyes said she felt guilt for some reason. She looked at Flay who was trying not to cry it seemed.

"It's alright.. I understand.." Lacus tried talking but Flay burst out again.

"No it's not alright! You don't understand! You were about to take away something precious to me!" Lacus tried to talk but Flay cut her off. "Don't talk.. Just.. Just leave!" She cried again.

Lacus looked down then looked at Kira. Her eyes said hurt and she bid him goodbye with those eyes. She turned and walked off slowly. "Maybe later.." she said, thinking out loud so Kira would hear. Flay didn't understand but she didn't care. As Lacus disappeared into the distance, Kira confronted her.

"Flay! What was that about!" he asked. Flay turned to him and he was surprised. The tears had gone from her eyes and she only looked hurt.

"Kira. She.. She was about to take you away from me.." she explained.

"But.. Flay.. I.." Kira looked down. He sighed.

"Kira. I always wanted to be with you. But I was just afraid. She was about to kiss you. I stopped her because... because I want to be the first girl you kiss." she tried again.

Kira seemed to get tense but his gaze remained down. Through his head ran the moment in Lacus' dressing room. That had been... the first time he'd really kissed someone, and he knew then he'd never regret it. He still didn't but this would be hard to tell to Flay.

"Flay.. You can't take away something you... never had.." he said still not looking at her. She took a step back. "I... I'm sorry." he began to walk in the direction both Lacus and Athrun had left in.

"Kira! Kira wait!" Flay yelled. She didn't move to follow him just called to him.

'_You see your major flaw, Flay. If you cared that much for me.. You'd be with me now.'_ Kira was out of sight before he opened his eyes and you could see locked up tears from the situation.

He had at once loved Flay. Or he thought he had. It was just a crush. But she never returned the feelings. He knew she could fool the best of them with her acting. She was always lead rolls in shows, but... he still liked her. He kept saying that she was just acting cold to him to distract others from her real feelings. But after a while.. It died down. He still had hope of one day getting together with her but.. After he met Lacus, he knew it had all been for not.

Flay really didn't care about him. He knew he didn't like her much anymore either. Of course you never really forget liking someone. But.. She'd only acted that way just now.. To keep Kira from falling for someone else. She probably felt better knowing Kira liked her and might someday be a place for her to turn when she needed someone... She'd turned to him after her last boyfriend dumped her... but then she acted as though she hadn't been crying into his shoulder for an hour.

But he loved Lacus now and he had to make sure she was alright. He quickened his step and saw her by the street. Her limo was pulling up and he wouldn't make it in time.

"Lacus!" he called but she didn't seem to hear him as she climbed into the car and it sped off. Kira got to the road and looked at the car driving down the street. His panted from running but turned and kicked the nearby park entrance gate. He hobbled to the nearest bench and sat there.

He had his left foot on the bench and his leg bent. His left arm rested on this knee and he sighed. He leaned forward and put his forehead against his arm and stared down, wondering if today would hurt his relationship with Lacus.. If it had hurt Lacus at all.

'_Maybe later...'_ he finally understood. She meant she'd talk to him later.. Call him.. Or talk to him on the computer. Either way, Flay had left a mark. Someone walked up to him.

"Kira? What are you doing over here? Where's Lacus?" it was Athrun.

"She went home." Kira said, not looking up.

"Huh? Why? What happened?" he asked.

"We.. Met someone.. I'll talk to her later.." Kira's head was still down. "Hey Athrun.. I think.. We should both head home now.." he stood up.

"Ok.. If you want to." Athrun walked with Kira as they left the park.

* * *

At Kira's house, Athrun was taking a shower. Kira had retired to his room early and taken his laptop with him. He'd skipped dinner and only seemed a bit more himself just before disappearing through his door.

As Athrun finished his shower, the phone rang. Athrun answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi. Um.. Is Kira home?" It was one of Kira's friends from school.

"Oh. Ya. He's in his room. Would you like me to go get him or something?" he asked.

"Huh? No. It's fine. By the way.. Who is this?" asked the boy.

"Um.. Didn't we meet earlier?" Athrun asked dumbly.

"Athrun Zala?" it asked, surprised.

"Uh.. Ya.. Who's this?"

"My name is Tolle Koenig. It was a pleasure to meet you earlier. Really. Oh. And sorry about the crowd.. I just.."

"Anything you want me to tell Kira for you?" Athrun interrupted him, reminding him why he called.

"Huh? Oh right. Tell him Tolle called and that it's important.. Well.. Not that important, but still... ok.. Um.." Tolle searched for something to say.

"Good bye?" Athrun suggested.

"Right. Good bye Mr. Zala.. Athrun.. Um.. Good bye!" Athrun hung up. Ugh..

Cagalli came in the door at that moment with bags in her arms.

"Hey, Athrun. Take a shower? ... And what's with the phone?" she asked. Athrun set the phone down.

"Ya. Shower. Kira's friend called but he's locked up in his room. Somethin happened at the park today but I don't know what." he glanced behind him at Kira's door.

"Oh.. Hey! Did you find out anything?" she asked, setting the bags down and changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh. Ya. Lacus Clyne. It was her alright. She even showed up. With two celebrities, the students swarmed us and Kira had to skip school to get us out of there." he laughed nervously, not sure what Cagalli would say.

She paused in movement and then resumed putting things away. "That's nice. So Kira has a famous best friend, a famous girlfriend, ... and me.." she smiled as she turned to Athrun. In her mind, she was worried about her brother. He'd locked himself up in his room? Maybe there was some way she could cheer him up..

"Athrun!" she was next to the actor in a split second which caused Athrun to fall over in the chair he'd sat down in.

"What?" he asked, setting the chair upright. He walked to their room and she followed him. Yea, Athrun had moved into the guest room with Cagalli so he didn't bother Kira.

"My birthday's in a few days." her eyes gleamed. Athrun didn't get it.

"And?" He asked. How could she be thinking about herself at a time like this?

"Well. Think about it. My brother and me are twins. When's Kira's birthday?" she asked. Athrun paused to think.

"Wait. What are you planning now?" he asked, realizing what she meant.

"Come on Athrun! We'll throw him a party." She smiled.

"But.. What about you. It'll be your birthday too." he pointed out.

"It'll be fine. I'll just celebrate mine some other time. Like next year. Besides, I already got my birthday present.. 7 days early." she had turned a soft gaze at the door. Athrun understood. All Cagalli had wanted for her birthday was her brother and he showed up 7 days before she could wish for him.

Athrun put his arms around Cagalli in a hug from behind. "Cagalli.. You've had him for almost half a year now.." he said softly.

"He's been around that long.. But.. He changed...it's just different, Athrun. Now that I know who he is.. He's just different in my eyes." she leaned back into Athrun's bare chest.

"I understand." Athrun had his head by hers and both their eyes were closed. He took in the scent of her hair and they fell back against the headboard. "But I've always seen you the same.. You're still the mysterious beauty that stole my heart." he sighed and Cagalli didn't say anything. They ended up staying like that all night.

* * *

Kira was in his room online talking to Lacus. It was as if nothing had happened. Neither wanted to talk about it but it would have to be... sooner or later.. Better sooner so they could get it over with.

Striker:_ 'Lacus.. About this afternoon.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Don't worry. It's okay. But.. I have to wonder.. Why it happened...like that..'_

It died off. Kira had to explain it to her then. What if she thought he was going with Flay when she wasn't around.

Striker: _'I want you to know what happened.'_

Kira couldn't leave things like this. Lacus tensed briefly before saying ok.

Striker: _'For a while.. I had a crush on a popular girl named Flay Allster. She never liked me back, or so it seemed. She's a great actor so she could get almost anything she wanted. I thought she was a bit stuck up, but she was pretty and I thought I could overlook it. After a while, I started to like her less and less. I was moving on. But every time I started getting close to a girl, she'd leave and I could always see Flay smile in the background. She was making sure I stayed liking her and never getting close to anyone. I thought it meant she liked me.'_

Lacus waited to see if there was more and she didn't know just how all this connected.

'_When she was dumped by her boyfriend, she came to me. She cried into my shoulder for about an hour and we had a moment or so of understanding, or so I thought. The next day though, she acted as though it hadn't happened. In fact, she humiliated me for no reason. Soon after, when I was starting to not hate her anymore, I met you. From almost the instant I met you, I knew there was something about you that I felt, that I didn't feel toward Flay. I knew you were different.'_

Kira stopped. Lacus was almost crying. She could hear his voice in her head, saying these words. She heard almost desperation in his last sentences. But she didn't respond. She was trying to get over the pain in her heart. She had thought that Kira had lied to her. Didn't feel the same about her that she felt to him. Flay Allster. She had thought at the time that Kira was her boyfriend and he was just using her like her father had suggested. But she didn't want to believe it and it hurt to think about it.

When they were talking and avoiding the subject, it wasn't so bad. But she didn't want to lose Kira either. She didn't know how she'd get over this if he left. He IMed her again.

'_Lacus.. I don't want you to run away. I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave me.'_ he said, sadness apparent even online.

Lacus felt bad now, because she was afraid she'd hurt Kira.

'_Please?'_ he asked. _'How about we meet tomorrow. Anywhere you like.'_ Kira figured this would make it easier to talk to her. There was a pause before she answered.

LittleSnowDancer: _'Okay, Kira. Tomorrow at Kowaremono Yume__."_

Kira smiled.

Striker: _'Thank You.'_

LittleSnowDancer: '_for what?'_

Striker: _'not running.'_ he signed off.

Lacus somehow felt slightly better. She did see why Flay wanted to keep Kira liking her.. Or.. She saw reasons she herself might do something like that. Kira wanted to make this work. He wanted to stay with her. That is was made Lacus happier. Maybe their relationship would last.

"It would've been bad.. If we'd only lasted 3 days." she smiled and logged offline to get ready for bed.

* * *

Reb: hey! guess what? it _was_ my fan overloading the circut! everytime you turn it on there's a 'BUZT' and spark fly and the circut breaker blows!

Lana: ok. Preview?

Reb: Preview.

Lacus and Kira went opposite ways, but both were satisfied with what had happened. As Lacus rounded a corner a hand covered her mouth and she was pushed against the wall.

"I need to talk to you."


	12. Kowaremono Yume

**Connections**

Chapter 12: Kowaremono Yume

Reb: and so I finally post. Sorry it's so short after the long wait. I'll explain it after the chapter. SORRY! -bows and prays for forgiveness.

Lana: that never works..

Reb: here. I'll even do more responses!

**ninofchaos:** dont worry. I'm not evil.

Lana: I am.

**bloodykitsune:** good idea, but i seem to be fine without it.. maybe i'll do that if it gets really hot this summer...

**cyberdemon:** lol. I dont intend to hurt Lacus at all... physically. -smile-

**bee bee:** you're always hyper and.. who's the baka that you thought was attacking Lacus in the preview?

**KiraxLacus:** yes. I'm just horrible. I put Lacus through so much. lol. oh well, at least it's nothing bad this time. oops. covers mouth

**Attharun:** lol. goodluck on the songfic and no it wasnt athrun.. but he's right behind the person...

Lana: you're going to ruin it for everybody..

**stuntsheep:** here's an update for you.

**MatzeAyanami:** yes... join the FHA,Flay haters of America... lol..

**ashwings101:** might use ur idea. but first.. there has to be a party. -grin-

**asga:** heh heh.

**Kite Impulse:** ...Kira.. slap Lacus?.. .NEVER! lol

**Darth Riven:** lol. i'm just evil that way.. anyway, the name.. Darth Riven. I just noticed it said Riven and had to comment on it. What made you choose that name?

**bLiTzRyUu:** yes I did. Hee hee. -smirk.

**Anime/Manga Fanatic:** ...I'm honored.. and I wont.. -sweat drop-

**Rosegirl18:** so true. and I make it a point to try and keep people in character.

**Kodoku:** ok. here. -hands you an ice cream- enjoy! both the chapter and the ice cream.

**GATX-105B:** yes yes yes. lol

**Lord of swords and waffles: **yes.. want to help me plan her death? -grin-

**tennisprincess15:** ah. okay!.. lol. Prince of Tennis... Echizen Ryoma. Mada Mada Dane.. sry, i've either lost you or taken up too much space. bye!

**Karuto-chan:** everyone wants that... maybe I will. lol

**kryuzei:** accident maybe.. not sure.. probably.. idk. lol.

**Jenipher:** no. If she did, I would have killed her right then. but no. it's not. lol.

**Werewolf 4 life:** -cracks neck- hm.. thanks. .. I think I've seen that type of review before... ... but it wasnt under the name Werewolf 4 life.. I wonder where I saw it... oh well. bye!

**Joyrok:** something tells me you had to think about that preview. lol.

**GS-Kira-Yamato:** yes she should. But she never learns. lol

**zelda-lover:** I know Mir likes Dearka but I wasnt sure if he was going to be in here or not so I left her with her old boyfriend Tolle. Poor kid got killed... hm.. anyway.. maybe I'll make Tolle move or get hit by a car and then introduce Dearka and Yzak.. hm.. oh well. tell me what you think.

**Freedom G:** I'd have to say that it takes longer to do review responses than to write the story itself. Thanks for the enthusiasm. Bye!

**Freek Style:** no offense.. but you scare me. heh. I've just never gotten a review like your first one.

**AnimeHaven:** thanks. Update.

Reb: Enjoy.. I hope..

– – – – – – – – – – – –

And so Kira stood in the middle of nowhere. The Kowaremono Yume was an old garden where people sat to enjoy sunsets. A few would meet someone great by complete chance and marry them.. But they never worked out. So the place was called Kowaremono Yume, or Broken Dreams. Why Lacus wanted to meet in a place that always led couples to failure was a mystery. No one even came here anymore.

"Kira. Glad you could make it." Lacus walked up to him. They were in the middle of a garden that was slowly dying. The sea and the sunset were just at the edge of the huge garden and two temples were at the north and south points of the garden but they were mostly show and were dusty and old. The exit was through a stone gate painted purple for some odd reason.

"Ya. Why'd you want to meet up here?" he asked, looking around.

"Well. My father always told me about this place and that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. He told me about a couple that built it. They met on this hill and fell in love. The built a house nearby and came here all the time. Before they died, they planted the garden, had the temples built, and made the gate and painted it purple. Purple was the woman's favorite color. The color of lilacs. They planted roses of all colors, lilacs, tulips, and many other flowers in this garden. They were quite rich so they set up money to pay for the gardeners even after they passed on. No one remembers them having kids but the gardeners kept the garden beautiful. Even after money stopped coming, they couldn't let it die. They didn't stop coming until the rumors went around that it brought bad luck." Lacus explained, lifting the head of a rose that was dying.

Kira was looking around and imagined the place at it's best. He stopped and looked at Lacus.

"Lacus. About Flay... you aren't going to stop talking to me, right?" he asked.

"Kira." Lacus smiled. "Who could stop talking to you?" Kira sighed slightly and thanked whoever gave this girl such an understanding heart.

They sat down on an old bench near the ocean and stayed there in silence. A while passed and they found they liked it, just being in the others presence. Even online was better than not talking at all. Lacus looked at Kira. He seemed serene, at peace, happy. She wondered what he would say if she asked him how he was feeling. She leaned on his shoulder. He woke from whatever empty daze he was in. His eyes looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and she was smiling.

"Hey Kira... how do you feel?"she asked calmly. Kira thought for a minute.

"It hard to describe this time. Last time my emotions said it for me..." he paused to think. "I feel great. Bloods pumping, brains working, yep.. All functions in check. Next question." he said smiling.

Lacus laughed. She didn't ask again even though they both knew that's not what she meant.

"Try asking a different question." Kira suggested. Lacus thought.

"What are you thinking." she asked, determined look on as though it were the perfect question. Kira laughed once.

"I think. You are the most understanding, kind, beautiful person I've ever met and I like to make you laugh. I'm thinking about nothing, I'm thinking about everything. I'm thinking about how great that sunset looks." Kira changed the subject. "Don't you like it? See how the colors blend just right? I wonder what it would taste like...hm.. Definitely.. " Lacus rolls her eyes while she laughed.

"Definitely what?" she asked. Kira grinned.

"It would definitely taste like air. Crisp, delicious, fresh air." he nodded his head once. Lacus giggled. Kira felt great. He liked hearing her laugh. Liked it even more when he was the cause for it. "I'm thinking your laugh is cute." he finished the question.

Lacus stopped giggling for the most part and took deep breaths. She looked at Kira. "And I think you're the kindest, funniest.. No.. I've met comedians so you cant be the funniest.. Cutest.. I'm sue I've had to have met someone cuter.. Um.. Oh.. I'm not very good at this.." she sighed in defeat. Kira laughed. She looked up surprised. Kira hadn't laughed before. "Kira?" she asked.

He calmed down and smiled. "I'm sorry. But.. What you just said was true. I'm not usually funny and I'm definitely sure there are at least 20 guys cuter than me. Right now, I think I'm just kind. And it you cant think of anything else, it's ok." he nodded for emphasis. Lacus gave him a hug that lasted 5 minutes.

"Kira. When that girl began yelling at me, it hurt because I thought you might not like me like you said you did. I was.. Afraid. That's why I left. When you mentioned it online.. It hurt. When you explained it and then got off... I couldn't think of anything to say and I was afraid that I'd hurt you in some way. But I had time to think.. It's amazing what I think I willingly overlooked." she seemed to be puzzled.

"Well. Until the concert, I kept overlooking just how little I knew about you. I just kept saying you had your reasons. Then I started to wonder what you looked like and that was what was scary. But I just told myself that it didn't matter. I overlooked a lot just to be able to see you. And I'm glad I did." Kira said softly, Lacus leaned on him again. The sun was mostly set, with only the thin line of light on the horizon.

"And so am I." Lacus agreed. Kira gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's late... we should probably.. Head home.." he whispered. She nodded but didn't say anything. It would've been nice to just sit there but Lacus and Kira both had responsibilities. They stood up and held hands as they walked toward the exit. At the exit, they had to split but kept their hands touching as long as they could before turning and leaving.

Lacus and Kira went opposite ways, but both were satisfied with what had happened. As Lacus rounded a corner a hand covered her mouth and she was pushed against the wall.

"I need to talk to you." said a females voice. The person behind her attacker shook his head.

"Did you have to do that?" came a males voice.

"Um.. No. But it worked didn't it?" the hand lifted from Lacus' mouth as the girl turned to her comrade.

"Cagalli.. Wont your pray get away?" the man asked again. Lacus, who had been sneaking off, froze and turned to them.

"Cagalli? Athrun Zala?" she guessed. The two people stopped, surprised.

"You know who we are?" Cagalli asked.

"Well I met her at Kira's school." Athrun sweat dropped.

"Yes. You're Kira's best friends.." she paused. "It's an honor to meet you Athrun. I didn't say it before.."

"Oh.. It's.. ok.. thanks?" Athrun didn't know what to say. This was getting a lot more complicated than planned. Cagalli had dropped her gaze when called Kira's "friend".

"Ya ya. Away from that." she said, regaining herself. "Since we had to wait so long and it's already dark and since it didn't go as smoothly as I wanted, here." she handed Lacus an envelope. "I was gonna verbally tell you about it but then we went off somewhere." she explained.

Athrun turned on a flashlight and shined it on the envelope. "Thank you." Lacus smiled before turning to the envelope and opening it. She pulled out a slip of paper. An invitation to a party.

_You're invited!_

_Who: Kira Yamato (don't tell him)_

_Where: his house_

_When: May 18th_

_Other: surprise party. Tell him and you're dead!_

It was obvious that Cagalli had written it. Lacus sweat dropped but then got over it.

"A party? For Kira?" she seemed to perk up at this.

"Yeah. It's in 2 days. Sorry for the short notice. She just came up with the idea today.." Athrun laughed nervously. Cagalli glared.

"Oh. Don't worry. It's plenty of time." Lacus smiled and began to think of what Kira might want for a gift.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Freaky heck. You know how long it took me to write this! I kept getting distracted. It's the end of the year and NOW the teachers decided to pack on the hard stuff and homework. COME ON! And I moved, and there was this party and then all the crap from the brat and..

Lana: they get it. Get over it. Post the story. You people out there, review.


	13. Birthday Surprises

**Connections**

Chapter 13: Birthday Surprises

Reb: SO Sorry for the long wait! I couldn't figure out a present for Kira. Sorry.

Lana: your own damn fault.

Reb: shut up! Alright. I've done review responses for this chapter about 20 times and I dont feel like doing them again. Sorry to all who wanted a response but Fanfiction just doesnt seem to want me to do reviews. Overloaded servers, cuts me offline, etc.. So I'll just get to the chapter.

* * *

Lacus wandered through town, looking for a gift. She groaned in annoyance. She couldn't find anything that was worthy of Kira in her eyes. She knew Kira wouldn't mind, no matter what it was, but she wanted to give him something he really deserved.

"This could take a while." she smiled through her worry. What if she didn't find one? Sure Kira wouldn't mind if she bought him socks, but if she didn't buy him anything...Oh No! That was not going to happen!

* * *

Kira had been dragged around town by Athrun. They had gone to a movie and for lunch and now they were sitting by the entrance to the park. 

"Thanks again, Athrun." Kira smiled at his friend.

"Hey, it's your birthday. You deserve it." Athrun pat Kira on the back. Kira smiled but then he looked away and frowned a little. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kira lied. Athrun glared slightly but his voice didn't change.

"Hey. You're like a book. Tell me. Maybe I can help." he slid down the wall to sit down by his friend. Kira sighed.

"It's stupid but.. I'm having so much fun today but.. I really wish Lacus and Cagalli could've been here." he sighed. Athrun smiled to himself.

"Is that all." he said more as a thought than a question. Kira looked at him incredulously. "Look, Kira. I gotta ask you something."

"Alright." Kira responded cautiously. Athrun laughed once.

"Don't be so uptight. Just answer. What's the connection between you and Cagalli?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Kira winced slightly.

"Oh. We're just friends, that's all." Athrun looked at Kira and saw this slightly dreamy look going on. _Suuuurrrreeee_ he chuckles in his mind.

"If you say so." He stands up and brings Kira with him. "Let's get back to your place." he suggested. Kira nodded and they headed off.

* * *

"So when will they get back?" Mir asked. Cagalli shrugged. 

"Any time now, I guess." they had just finished putting up decorations and setting up. Sai was by the window and suddenly flipped around.

"They're back." he ran to the lights and turned them off so it was just like when Kira left. They heard Kira unlock and open the door.

"But it would be nice to..." flip.

"Surprise!" All his friends jumped out and Kira stumbled backward.

"Well never mind.." he regained himself and smiled as Athrun couldn't stop laughing.

"Happy Birthday Kira!" People were saying greetings as they pulled him farther inside and surrounded him. Overcome, Kira let himself get dragged around and enjoyed himself.

* * *

The party had been going on for about 10 minutes and Kira was realizing why he wasn't ecstatic. Where was Lacus? He looked around but he couldn't find her. 

"Have you seen Lacus?" Kira asked Miriallia. She stopped talking to Tolle and focused on Kira.

"No. I'm sorry Kira. She hasn't shown up yet." she frowned.

"Don't worry Kira. I'm sure she'll make it. She's your girl, right?" Tolle added. ... Kira hoped no one spiked the punch cause Tolle was too hyper for normal standards..

"Oh. Okay." Kira walked off to find the other two missing guests, Athrun and Cagalli. They'd vanished a little ways into the party.

* * *

Athrun took Cagalli's hand and took her down to the end of the hallway where no one could see them. 

"Athrun! What's the deal!" Cagalli wrenched her hand free. Athrun turned around and blushed.

"I uh.. Have a gift for the.. Birthday girl." he stuttered.

"Athrun. I thought we talked about this. I don't want any gifts or parties this year. Remember?" Cagalli sighed. Athrun had his arms behind his back.

"I know but.. I thought.." he handed her a little box wrapped in snowy wrapping paper.

"Athrun..." she undid the wrapping and opened the box. She gasped. "Athrun." he smiled.

"Do I have to say it?" He asked. She smirked.

"It's tradition." Athrun shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Ok. But I'm not kneeling." he leaned in closer to her and held the box in his hand. "Cagalli Yula Athha. Will you marry me?" Tears that had welled up in her eyes, streamed down her face as she hugged him. Her response was muffle in his shoulder. "What was that?" he teased.

"Yes, you jerk." she said, pulling away. Athrun smiled and leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

"Cagalli?" Kira opened the door to their room. "Athrun?" No one. "Hm.." he turned around only to come face to face with the girl he'd been looking for. "Lacus!" he grinned. 

"Sorry I'm late." she smiled.

"It's alright. At least you're here." he gave her a hug.

"Oh. Sai told me to tell you that people wanted to give you presents." she pointed over her shoulder.

"Oh. Thanks. Well. We better not keep them waiting. Come on!" he smiled, in a much better mood now that he found Lacus.

* * *

Athrun walked back into the party area, pulling Cagalli behind her. She made sure she didn't look like she'd been crying. 

"I think he's opening presents." Athrun announced as they came into view. They could hear Kira thanking multiple people as he opened what appeared to be his last gift.

"A gundam model kit?" Kira blinked in surprise. "Thanks Sai. This must have cost a fortune. It's an antique and in mint condition!"

They all knew Kira collected Gundam Models. Military weapons when fighting major wars. Although they hadn't been around for decades, Kira found them fascinating. They were quite expensive but anything for a hobby.

"Kira." Athrun handed his gift to the boy.

"Oh. There you are Athrun." Kira beamed as he opened the box. The top was attached on hinges and inside was a...little.. Green.. Ball.. "huh?" he stared at it. Athrun laughed. He tapped the ball lightly.

"Birdy. Wake up." he said. The ball twitched and fell out of the box. They stared as it uncurled itself and stood up on legs that came from inside it. It looked like a green bean on legs. A head flipped up and looked around. Make that a green bean with a beak. Wings came off the side of the body and stretched. Oh! A bird! Kira gaped.

"Birdie!" it chirped. It flew onto the table and looked around at everyone. It's head stopped when it spotted Kira. "Birdie!" it flew onto Kira shoulder. It bounced a little as it found a good grip on his shirt. Kira was still in awe.

"Amazing. You built me a bird?" he put his finger up and pet the bird. It leaned into his finger.

"And it even knows who it belongs to." Sai added. This little technology genius was in awe as well, which said something.

"You like him? I can change the color if you don't like green." Athrun suggested. Kira shook his head.

"I like green. Thanks Athrun." he gave his friend a big hug and Birdy flew off his shoulder. Lacus and Cagalli smiled warmly. Cagalli looked at the flat gift in her hand and then at Kira. It was time for truths to be known.

* * *

"See ya in school, Kira!" Sai waved while he got in a limo. Apparently Athrun had personally gotten a limo to pick them all up. He closed the door but you could still see all his friends waving through the tinted windows as the car drove off. 

"We better get going too." Athrun said as a man picked up their luggage and put it in the trunk.

"What?" Kira was lost.

"We're going home. I had to beg just so I could stay this long. Sorry. I'll visit sooner this time. I promise." he laughed nervously. Cagalli stood by the open limo door.

"Come on, Athrun. We'll be late!" she ordered, hands on her hips. Lacus gasped.

"Cagalli! Is that a... an engagement ring?" she pointed at the shiny ring on the blonde's finger.

"Oops.." Cagalli hid her hand, blushing. Athrun sweat dropped.

"Athrun. Did you.." Kira asked. Athrun rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously again.

"Well congratulations!" Lacus cheered. Kira nodded.

"You're a match alright." he laughed. Athrun grinned.

"I hope so." he was suddenly pulled toward the limo by a strong female hand. Cagalli shoved him in the limo. Then she smiled at Kira.

"Goodbye, Kira! See you soon!"

"Of course!" Cagalli smiled some more and got in next to Athrun. She rolled down the window and waved as the car left. Kira and Lacus went back inside and sat on the couch.

"What a day.." Kira sighed. Lacus picked up a little flat gift on the side table. Wrapped in red and white paper and a letter tied to it with a ribbon.

"Looks like you forgot one." she handed it to him. Kira blinked.

"From you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I looked all morning. That's why I was late. But I couldn't think of any gift that suited you. I'm sorry." she frowned. "But. I did get this shirt. After I went through 20 stores, I bought it in case you were mad." she held up a black shirt with icy blue writing that said 'Kewl Kat'.

"Thanks. But really, I wouldn't have minded. You're a gift as it is." Kira laughed at he looked at the cat on the shirt. Frozen and trying to warm up by rubbing it's arms, wearing sunglasses to make it look like it has attitude in stead of trying not to freeze. He gave Lacus a one armed hug and she leaned on him while he opened the last gift.

The letter was short and specific.

'_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_I've missed you for so long.'_

Kira stared at it in confusion before opening the gift. His eyes went slightly wide at what he held in his hand. Framed in a beautiful antique wooden frame, was a Picture of two little twins and their mother just after birth.

"That's a cute picture. Who's it of?" Lacus asked. Kira smiled.

"My mom and...me.. And my... sister." he said. He was finally able to say it. "I missed her too." he breathed. Tears threatened to fall and he closed his eyes. A calm expression was on his face and Lacus looked at it just as a single tear slid down his cheek.

She wiped it away and put his arm over her shoulders. She lay against him, one arm behind him, one on his chest, and closed her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Angel." she whispered to him in the dark house.

* * *

Reb: again, sorry for the long wait. 

Lana: this chapter is 6 pages without review responses.

Reb: I hope this chapter makes up for my long leave of absence.

_**Important:**_

1) I just couldn't figure out what to get Kira for his birthday. I just gave up and didn't play out the scene.

2) I had Athrun give Birdie, or Torii, to Kira this chap but I was worried that I'd already mentioned him. I hope not. Forgive me if I did.

PREVIEW!

Next chapter is the story behind the separation of Kira and Cagalli! Yay! TTYL! Bye!


	14. My Brother, My Sister

**Connections**

Chapter 14: My Brother, My Sister

The truth to be revealed. WAHAHAHAHA!

Lana: calm down.. It's just a story..

Reb: a story about the fate of two siblings. Torn apart at a young age and one forgets everything. Ooh.. Maybe he had amnesia or..

Lana: shut up before you say something stupid. Wait.. Too late.

* * *

Reviews: And from now on, I only do reviews that need replying..sorry guys.. girls.. people.. 

**Kite Impulse:** Ya.. Gundam Kits.. oh give me a break, I couldnt think of anything else. Nah. I can't end it that easily.. -smile-

**nuke umbrella:** I feel so special... someone's advertising other stories on my reviews.. -sigh-

**Athharun:** Well hello. Yes Attha and run are getting enagaged, Attharun. heh heh.

**Kodoku:** ah.. maybe I'm feeling guilty. Sorry for the wait for last chapter.. how'd I do updating this time? It would've been up sooner but my account was locked because someone reported my story 'Fear Baskets Fruit Factor'.

* * *

Kira hadn't seen Cagalli or Athrun since the party but he wished he could go see Cagalli. Well, it wasn't that he couldn't go see her, but he didn't know what to say. He hardly remembered anything about her and she could tell Athrun vivid memories of her and her brother. What bothered Kira is _why_ he couldn't remember? He usually had a very good memory, even when it came to things that happened years ago or things that happened 5 minutes ago that people just seem to forget. So why couldn't he remember Cagalli very well. And what about his father? 

He knew the man married to his mother wasn't his father, always did, but then how come when Kira saw the picture of his mom and his dad... why didn't he recognize the man? No memories filled his head. He didn't remember anything about the man until Cagalli told Athrun about the picture or her and her brother.

The phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. Kira stood up from his seat at the kitchen table and went to get the phone.

"Hello." he answered it.

'_Good Morning, Kira! It's been so long. You sound healthy.'_ a woman's voice spoke.

"Mother, I know you're at a different colony, but it's the middle of the afternoon." Kira corrected while still trying to be polite.

'_Oh. Sorry._'

"It's alright. It must be hard to tell where you are." _on your nice comfy chair in front of the fireplace, eating rich chocolates and pretending you care about others._ Kira added in his head. He loved his mother.. She just.. Sometimes she forgot what was important. Like, she hadn't called on Kira's birthday. Kira could still remember when she was there for all his birthdays. Oh well.

'_Sort of. Anyway, I just called to wish you a happy birthday.'_ Kira sighed.

"Thank you, mother." He replied, forcing a smile into his voice. "I'm glad to see you noticed!" _At least she knows I have one.._

His birthday could be at random times each year. Last year she called 3 days after, this year was a week after.

"Mom.." Kira's voice dropped to an almost depressed murmur. His mother seemed to come back to reality at his voice.

"_Kira? What's wrong... common.. Tell me.. I'll listen this time.. I promise."_ somehow he believed her even though she hadn't really listened to him in 3 years.

"Mom.. I want you to tell me the truth. Did I ever get... amnesia..?" he asked. There was silence on the other end.

"_Why would you think you had amnesia?"_ she asked, trying to avoid the question.

"I... Mom, why can't I remember my father? Why can't I remember what he was like? Why you two broke up, or why... why can't I remember her..." his voice dropped.

"_Kira, baby...What brought this on...?"_ her voice asked, trying to sooth him.

"I.. I met a girl.. And.. I know who she is.. But I can't.. I can't remember her.. I must have gotten amnesia.. Cause.. I can't.. Can't remember her.." Kira was halfway in his own thoughts..

"_Who, honey?"_ his mother asked.

"Cagalli." Kira stated clearly. His voice wasn't soft, but it wasn't loud. And there was hardly any emotion in it. It was clear and blunt. But it caught his mother's attention.

"_Kira.. Can I come visit you?"_ avoiding the situation again? Ok..

"Fine mother but.."

"_Great! See you soon!"_ CLICK! Beep Beep Beep Beep.

"Mom?... She hung up on me.." he hung the phone up with no more answers than when it rang.. Except that his mother was still very good at avoiding things, mom was coming to visit (who knows when..), and he most definitely had amnesia at some point. How did he figure that out?

If you ask a question and it's avoided or they cut around the corners so you don't get an answer... If he hadn't had amnesia, wouldn't his mom just say 'no.' instead of 'why would you think you had amnesia?' Ya. Too obvious.

Oh well. Nothing else he could do.. Besides, Lacus was coming to get him. They were going to another concert of hers. Until now, Kira hadn't realized how many times she had concerts.

Knock! Knock!

Speak of the devil.

Kira hurried to the door. She stood there smiling and ready to go. When he looked into her eyes, was she hiding something?.. it was like.. Guilt..but why?

"Everything okay, Lacus?" he asked. She nodded.

"Fine. Are you ready to go?" she asked. He nodded this time and came out, closing and locking the door behind him. "What did your boss say?" she asked.

"He said I could miss work for the big time, super cute, super star singer, Lacus Clyne." Kira laughed. Lacus stared at him as they walked to the car. She blushed slightly. "But only if I got him an autograph." Kira grinned and Lacus laughed.

* * *

Kira was backstage again. Only difference was that ever since he started dating Lacus he was being followed around by this tall, scary guy who dressed in black and seemed to think he could go unnoticed. The guy would randomly tell him how to be a good security guard and keep 'peace' backstage. He was like a fricken 'security guard duty for dummies' book! 

"Note, young man, that the girl over there is acting suspicious with that young man." he muttered to Kira. Okay, lets be real, he was just talking. So every time he opened his mouth at least 4 people would stare at him and the people he was talking abut would sneak away.

Kira looked over where the guy was pointing. Was that.. Flay? What was she..

"Kira!" he turned around to see Miriallia headed his way. Following her was a blonde teen he'd never met before. Kira was surprised to see her so happy, what with Tolle moving away. He'd come to the party to say goodbye to everyone. It was as much his farewell party as it was Kira's birthday party.

"Hey Mir.. Who's the guy?" he asked. Mir wasn't 4 feet from him when the tall, scary security guard dude got between them.

"Kira.. What's going on?" she asked, trying to see around Mr. Loud and Dumb.

"Hey.. Whatever your name is..she's my friend.." Kira tried moving the guy and he stepped aside while saying something about friends and betrayal. Whatever.

"What was that about?" Mir asked.

"Don't worry. Only thing going for him is his scary looks. He's harmless." Kira laughed nervously. "Anyway, who's that?" Kira changed the subject.

"Oh.. This is Dearka." Mir pointed behind her. She must have run the whole way cause Dearka was breathing heavy a standing about 8 feet behind them. "Dearka! Come on!"

Dearka looked up and groaned before walking the next 8 feet to stand next to Mir. He was about 5 and a half inches taller than her.. Oh well..

"Yo. You must be Kira Yamato. I've heard all about you. Nice choice." He shook Kira's hand but Kira was kinda lost. Choice? He looked at Mir hopefully.

"He means Lacus." she explained. "I think he should just be happy with what he has."

"Isn't she cute when she's angry?" Dearka ruffled her hair. Kira and him laughed when Mir tried to attack him. It was a lover's quarrel. Easy to tell.

Suddenly, Mir stopped and stared at something behind Kira. It was in the direction of what Kira used to be looking at.

"Flay?" Mir asked. Ok, so it was _right_ where Kira had been looking at.

Kira turned around. Now all three of them were looking at the maroon haired teen and her silver haired date. Dearka coughed.

"I don't believe it. Yzak scored one too. Aw, man.." He muttered, receiving a smack on the head even though Mir was several inches shorter than him.

Flay seemed to notice Kira and purposely walked right passed him and the others. Her 'date' followed. As they passed, Kira looked at her.

"I'm glad to see you found someone new." he said calmly. She paused momentarily in her step and gasped silently before quickening her step. The silver haired teen tried to follow but Dearka caught his arm.

"Yo, Yzak." he greeted with a grin. Yzak turned and Kira saw his sapphire blue eyes glaring at him but then he blinked and Yzak wasn't even looking at him. He was slightly smiling at Dearka.

"Long time no see. This your new girlfriend?" Yzak motioned to Mir, now that he had his arm back. Both Mir and Dearka blushed.

"W-What? She's just a really girl friend... I mean good friend. Heh heh." Dearka stuttered. Mir blushed more.

"Y-ya. Who'd want to go out with this jerk?" she asked, almost normally. Dearka turned to her with a 'I can't believe she said that' look on.

"What? You think I'm really that mean?" he asked, almost hurt.

"I never said it was cause you were mean.. It's just.." Mir and Dearka continued but Kira couldn't hear them cause Yzak finally confronted him.

"So you're the guy Flay keeps talking about, right?" he asked, seemingly gentle. Kira decided that Yzak wouldn't kill him so he'd respond.

"She does?" he asked dumbly.

"Ya. And she even cried once.." his voice was becoming colder. "Dammit, I swear you better not make her cry again." Yzak warned. Then he heard Flay calling him and he turned to go.

"Later, Dearka...Dearka's girlfriend." he waved slightly and ran off. Dearka looked from Yzak to the slightly stunned face of Kira.

"I don't think he likes you very much." he concluded. _Smart brainic...Of course, he was talking with Mir so it's possible he didn't hear what Yzak and me were talking about.._

"Nah.." Kira said, feeling slightly nervous now.

* * *

Lacus and Kira were sitting in the back of a black limo that was taking Kira home. Tall, dark, and dumb was in the front of the car so they had privacy. 

"You sure you don't have any free time? We could go to my house, or walk through the park again.." Lacus suggested.

"No.. I'm expecting company. Besides, every time we go to the park, something bad seems to happen." Kira joked. Lacus smiled.

"I guess so. Who are you expecting?" she asked as the car stopped and Kira was getting out. Lacus got out after him and was about to ask again when she noticed Kira was staring at his door.

"It's.. open.." Kira stated. Lacus put her hand on Kira's shoulder as they took a step forward. Suddenly the door opened completely and a woman stepped out, smiling.

"Oh! Kira! You're home!" the woman ran over and hugged Kira. "It's been so long. It's good to see you." Lacus stood there, not sure what to do. Kira looked like he couldn't breathe.

"You too... mother.. I.. Can't breathe.." he gasped out. The woman instantly let go.

"Sorry." she laughed. Then she noticed Lacus. "And who's this? A girl using your money and riding in your limos..." she seemed to not like Lacus.

"Mom!" Kira snapped. The woman turned to Kira. "First off, I'm the only one who uses my money, two, it's _her_ limo, and three, that's not just some girl. She's my girlfriend. You're being rude." Kira was glaring.

His mom had light brown hair .. Or lighter than Kira's.. And brown eyes. (I cant remember exactly what his mom looked like in the series..This mom is different from his mom in the show in personality anyway so..)

Mrs. Yamato paused and blushed. "Sorry.." she seemed to suddenly feel guilty as she bowed to Lacus in apology.

"Ms. Clyne. We can't stay here for too much longer. We're already attracting attention." the limo driver announced. He was right. A couple people were pausing in walk to look at the limo. It was like this after Kira's party too.

"Ah. Right. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Yamato. Good bye Kira." Lacus kissed him on the cheek and began to get into her car. She waved as the driver closed the door. She looked happy but Kira doubted she was that happy after what his mother said.

"Wow. Lacus Clyne!" His mom was in awe. "Now I really feel bad." she returned her attention to Kira. "And you young man. Why weren't you here when you knew I was coming? It's rude to leave when you're expecting company." Kira sighed.

"Sorry, mother. You're right." She'd never actually told Kira when she was coming, Kira just decided to stay at home as much as possible because she had a tendency to show up when you least expected her. The last time she visited, she surprised Kira so much that he lit his kitchen on fire.

After they got inside, Kira sat his mom on the couch and got her a drink and then joined her on the couch.

"Mom.." before Kira could say anything, his mom began to talk.

"I remember when you were this tall." she hovered her hand above the ground as a visual example as she continued. "Your sister was about your height.. Give or take an inch. It's been so long I can't remember her very well.. Maybe I should start with the beginning..

"That morning, we'd bought you both chocolate milkshakes on the way home from church. You made bubbles in yours so Cagalli did too, only she tried so hard that they overflowed and blew up in her face. At least you thought it was funny." she smiled. "We came home and she took a bath while you waited patiently. You were mature for a three year old. When she came out all clean and ready to play.. It was like clockwork. You looked up before she even got into the same room and the second your hands touched you were gone and outside...

"You were playing tag with the dog from next door and Cagalli fell and hurt her ankle. The dog was called inside and we brought Cagalli in too. You looked so sad, standing there alone in the yard. When we finished wrapping Cagalli's ankle, you were in the doorway, smiling like you had the greatest idea... Your plan was to carry Cagalli around so she could keep playing and not feel left out. It took you a few tries but you finally got the hang of it."

Kira sat by in silence as he listened to his mother and relived the memory he didn't recall. He had a feeling where this was going... and he didn't like it. This was probably the day that the picture in his wallet was taken. The one with Cagalli on his back.

"After a while, your father found his camera and you posed for a picture. Your father put it in his wallet after it was developed.. Anyway, you kept running around with Cagalli, it all seemed so.. Simple. But.. You ran to close to the side.. The steep hill was the cut off for our property and it had a rock that jutted out right in the middle. I guess it was used for jumping or something. We had a fence there, but you two had broken it last winter trying to sled with the dog. I guess it was our fault for setting it up." she laughed a little.

"Anyway, we didn't have the money to fix it and since it didn't seem to cause a problem, we left it. That turned out to be a mistake. You tripped in a hole or something.. And tumbled forward. We hurried to get you as you rolled down the hill. I remember hearing Cagalli yelling for help but not you. Like you'd lost your voice. We got there in time to see you noticed Cagalli was in danger, switch positions with her, and protect her just before you hit the rock. After that, you went limp and your arms let go of Cagalli. She missed the rock thanks to you and rolled safely to the bottom of the hill. You body slid to the bottom, head first..." she stopped.

Kira blinked, leaving the memory that went blank when she described his contact with the rock, and looked at his mother. She was taking a couple deep breaths. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she brushed it off.

"We rushed you to the hospital when you wouldn't wake up. We thought you'd died, and Cagalli seemed crushed. She wouldn't talk except to you, even though you weren't awake to hear her. She was frantic and kept trying to get to you at the hospital. Your father had to hold her down. He muttered some things to her but I don't know what. Whatever it was, it calmed her down...

"The doctors told us you'd live but the shock to the head might cause brain damage and memory loss. When you woke up, I went to see you. You looked so scared. You didn't know where you were and no one seemed familiar. You told me you felt insecure. And when the doctors tried to check your vitals signs, you screamed. You were afraid of them. Afraid of everyone. Yet you clung to me...

"I told you who I was, who the doctors were. I pet you till you calmed down. About when you screamed, I could hear Cagalli trying to get to you.. After I got you home I talked to your father. I thought we should move because the hill was so dangerous and it might bring back bad memories for you or something like that. It seemed like such a good idea at the time..."

This didn't explain why they divorced. They could've stayed together. Why did they move different ways? Kira would ask... but he was afraid his voice would break the memories his mother was trying to stitch together.

The woman before him, trying to recall the past.. He hadn't seen her in years. Not since he was very young. He remembered her doing this same thing, thinking hard and taking deep breaths, in the mornings before she noticed he was up.

"You avoided everyone but followed me around. Cagalli tried playing a game you used to love with you but you hid behind me and seemed to be afraid of her too. It was surprising because you two were so close. Even after a week you seemed to be weary of your father and sister so I thought it'd be best to separate the two of you. I took you and moved, it was supposed to only be until you could handle yourself. To when you could stand up and smile like before. But I fell in love again, divorced your father, and married someone new. You didn't mind. You didn't know..."

Kira's mind kept seeing Cagalli with this sad look in her eyes and very young.. Maybe this part was coming up..

"The last time I saw Cagalli was.. When I was leading you out the door. Despite your obvious fear of her, you kept looking back and staring at her as though trying to grasp a concept greater than you could handle. I picked you up and noticed your eyes still glued to Cagalli. I looked in time to see her pained expression before she ran down the hall into her room, crying. I felt guilty, taking away her favorite person, but I wanted you to be happy too. I thought it was a good idea... It was just another mistake. I don't think I could look her in the eye today..."

Tears were falling from his mother's eyes. Kira put his arms around her and hugged her. He comforted his mother like she had done so many times before for him.

"I'm so sorry, Kira." she apologized, trying to stop the tears. Kira took a deep breath, regaining the voice he'd lost in the dreams and memories.

"It's alright mom... It's okay." he closed his eyes and even though his mother was crying in front of him, the only thing in his mind was Cagalli and all the times he knew he'd forgotten something.

* * *

The next morning, Kira was on the phone. He kept his voice down cause it was still early. 

"Hey, good morning."

"_Kira? Do you know how early it is?"_

"I know it's early but I had to ask you something..."

"_Why are you whispering?"_

"Because it's early and I don't want to wake up my guest."

"_Guest?"_

"Yes. Listen. I'm sure they'd love to meet you. Could you make it over here today?"

Pause.

"_I'll try."_

"Thank you."

"_No problem. Anything for you."_

"Heh. Heh. Oh! I think they're waking up. See you later then? Park good?"

"_Ya. Later."_

"Bye."

Click!

* * *

Kira took his mom out to the park that day. She hadn't seen the park in almost 4 years and some new trees had already been planted. They were tall enough to sit under and read on a nice day. There were more fountains and benches too because of the slight growth in the park's size. The fountains seemed to spark his mom's interest the most. 

Kira stood behind her as she admired the carvings on one of them. She was muttering something about wanting one but never getting one.

"I'll never get it anyway. With all the stuff he already bought for the garden, where would I put it?" she continued to ramble as Kira turned and saw his other guest walking towards him. He smiled and waved them over. The blonde hurried over, smiling.

"Kira!" Cagalli hugged him in greeting. "So what was the rush?" she said, still smiling. Kira now knowing that she knew about him must've sent her into glee.

The woman behind Kira stood up and turned around to greet the new friend of Kira's and froze when she saw her face. Cagalli stopped smiling and also stared at the woman.

"Um.. I asked her to come, mom. Hope it's not a problem." Kira was nervous. The tension was high. They weren't glaring yet but he almost felt the temperature drop.

"Ca... galli.." Kira's mom said cooly.

"Annabella." (I gave her that name..) Cagalli said just as cooly.

"Cagalli." 'Ann' sighed. She went up to hug Cagalli. Kira, who was watching Cagalli for her reaction, saw his sister's eyes dash to him before she quickly jumped back. Ann stopped instantly. Kira was still staring at Cagalli, eyes slightly wide although he was more confused than surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked normally. There was no hatred or malice in her voice and it seemed she kept glancing at Kira before starting a conversation of any sort.

"Kira called me a few days ago." Cagalli glances at Kira. "He wanted to know something very important.. He... Cagalli.. Would you like to go for a walk?" Ann smiled, trying to somehow earn back her daughter's trust.

A minute passed and Cagalli looked at Kira for an answer for it seemed she couldn't decided on her own. Kira smiled encouragingly and Cagalli gave in.

"Fine." Cagalli and Ann started to walk off but Kira sat down on the nearby bench.

"I'll wait for you right here." he called to them. Cagalli waved over her shoulder to say she understood and Kira leaned back, head back, and staring at the clouds.

* * *

When they were a good distance away, out of sight and out of hearing rang, Cagalli stopped. 

"You're a detailed story teller, start from the beginning." She had her hands on her hips and the look on her face said she wouldn't take any crap. Ann sighed, put her hands together, turned around and began to talk. (Does that a lot, doesn't she)

"I was at home about 2 days ago when I decided to call your brother.. I called to wish him happy birthday! Did you guys throw a party for him?" Anna was happy it seemed. She looked over her shoulder at Cagalli and winked. Cagalli scoffed and glared slightly.

"You said that 2 days ago? His birthday was a little over a week ago!" she sighed in annoyance. Ann stopped smiling.

"I know... Ever since he left home.. No. Ever since he was around 7 I've started forgetting his birthday. I know when it is but.. It's like time escapes me or I don't care. I've regretted it every year. When he turned 7, I threw him a party but I was worrying about business during it and left halfway through." A vision of a 7 year old Kira, watching as his mother left the room, with sad eyes flashed in her mind. "And at age 8, I didn't even remember to plan the party." she frowned.

Cagalli clenched her fists. Kira hadn't had a real birthday party since the age of 7, no. 6. He worked two part time jobs, had been living on his own for 4 years, and his mother obviously didn't care. Cagalli's first assumptions of how her brother would be living were rich, comfortable, easy. Kira lived it hard. A mother who had almost forgotten her son at the age of 7 because of work, being a coordinator, living alone, and the amnesia at age 3 that he didn't know about.

Cagalli wanted to hit the woman before her. She hadn't forgiven her for taking away her best friend, her other half, her brother. She couldn't forgive her for the loneliness she experienced after they moved out.

"Get back to the point." Cagalli said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. Anyway.. He was being polite to me even though I missed his birthday by a mile like usual. He's always polite around me... But without warning, he stopped. He was almost whispering but he said 'mom'. It may not be big to you, but during this conversation he called me just plain 'mom' more times than I can remember. It's always 'mother'... oh I'm getting off subject.. Sorry.."

"_Did I ever get... amnesia..?" _

"I could tell from the sound of his voice that he'd thought about this for a little while.. He asked me.. If he'd ever had amnesia. I tried to play it off but he was set on getting an answer. He was torn up. He sounded like he almost wanted to cry.. He was upset because he couldn't remember someone. He could remember his father. But he also couldn't remember.. 'her'..."

"_why... why can't I remember her..."_

"_But I can't.. I can't remember her.."_

"_Cause.. I can't.. Can't remember her.."_

Cagalli didn't understand at first. So did Kira know? Did she tell him? Her hands were limp and she was intent to know what happened next. Couldn't remember 'her'? Maybe she was being dense but.. Who was 'her'?

"I didn't understand. I asked him who she was. He was drifting into his own thoughts and I didn't want to lose him in a moment where we were making a break through to each other. I asked him.. 'Who, honey?' and he answered, clear and defiant. 'Cagalli.'..." Ann turned completely to her daughter. Cagalli had wide eyes, surprise clearly visible. "He was so sad..."

She was causing him pain?

"So sad.. Because.."

Was it a mistake to find him?

"He couldn't remember his dear sister..."

Cagalli looked down. So it was her fault? Was it a good thing that she'd found him at all?

"I asked him if I could come over, he said yes, and I hung up." Cagalli's head snapped up.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"I knew it would be easier if I told him in person." Ann shrugged. Cagalli sweat dropped. Her 'mother' just switched from a sad note to a casual one in a split second. She sighed and sweat dropped.

"So?" she urged her on. Ann took a deep breath.

"When I arrived he wasn't there so I waited. He came back with some girl. I thought he'd used the money I gave him for fancy things even after going in his house. I got mad at his friend. I was awfully rude, but I did apologize.. I hope she forgave me... anyway, I took Kira inside and after a minute or so, I told him all about how it happened and how we moved away and.."

"Did you tell him that you forced it? No one but you thought it was right." Cagalli growled. Ann shook her head.

"Your father agreed. Kira wasn't getting any better there."

"And did he get any better after he left! No!"

"Yes. He started to open up. It only took a little while..."

"How long?" Ann sighed in defeat.. There was no way getting around this. Not when your daughter was this stubborn. She'd have to admit all her mistakes today or never be forgiven.

"He took another two years before he actually opened up. I realized too late that it wasn't necessary to move, that I should have built that fence back up, that Kira needed a mom more than his nanny. I saw the hurt in his eyes too late and he left home to live on another colony.. Are you happy now, Cagalli? I was wrong and I admit it. I've made mistakes but I try not to let them hurt me. I'm trying to make things better. I might not being doing it very well, but I'm trying. It's more than you're doing." Ann finally struck a blow. Cagalli just stood there.

"You can't keep living in the past and hoping it will change. Nothing will change unless you do something about it. I can't change what I did. I'm trying to change what happened by changing what _is_ happening." Ann turned and walked back to Kira, putting a smile on.

Cagalli had never heard anything like that from her mother before. Mom had always been sweet. I guess time and tragedy changes everyone...

Ann walked back to Kira and bent over him, smiling.

"I'm back." She offered him a hand and he took it.

"You two sure yell a lot.. Did you work anything out?" Kira asked, stretching.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever win back her trust." Ann frowned and looked over her shoulder where she'd left her daughter. "Come on. You promised me a special meal, right?" she took Kira's arm.

"Right." Kira nodded and smiled before also looking back for Cagalli. The girl was nowhere in sight so they headed off to dinner.

* * *

Cagalli stood outside the fancy restaurant where Kira and Ann were probably finishing dinner. She still had no idea what to do about the conversation earlier but she would do something. 

As the doors opened and Ann walked out, with Kira right behind, Cagalli walked up. She had one hand on her hip and she looked pissed.

"Cagalli." Ann said, surprised. Kira was caught off guard too and almost fell into his mother when she stopped walking.

"I'd like you to know, I'm changing a lot. And I'd appreciate you keeping your dumb comments to yourself unless it's what I want to hear. What kind of mother are you? I know exactly what I'm doing to clear my debts. I'm not your baby anymore, so get off my back." she turned around, smirked, and walked off.

Kira was lost and Ann just smiled while she sighed. Cagalli was so much different from the child she left. Maybe Kira could've kept her the same.. Nah.. Probably not.. But at least Cagalli accepted her now.

"What was that about?" Kira asked, slightly interested, slightly lost.

"She was telling me to stop worrying and that she finally forgives me." Ann said in a very 'wise-mother' sort of way. Kira was even more confused.

"Huh?" Ann shook her head.

"Note. She called me a mother and that she wasn't _my_ baby anymore. She was talking to me like a normal teenager talks to her parent in a disagreement. I was a mother, not Annabella." Kira nodded, getting the point.

Cagalli walked to her hotel room looking proud. Maybe she'd stick around a little longer.

* * *

'So things cleared up.. That's good.' Kira smiled as he helped his mom out of the car. As the went inside and got ready for bed, Kira just wanted to tell Athrun and Lacus about his breakthrough. Cagalli would probably tell Athrun, with more details, so that left him to Lacus.. Oh well.. That was tomorrow's battle. 

And so he fell asleep beneath the covers to dream peacefully of days he didn't remember.

* * *

Reb: BWAHAHA! I updated! And it's a nice update if I do say so myself. 

Lana: no. The reviewer's are gonna say there wasn't any Lacus so it sucked.. And the mom didn't even know that Cagalli was getting married.

Reb: That's for another chapter. This Isn't A Oneshot!

Lana: I know.. But still, no KxL, no AxC, no DxM, no tormenting Flay, just boring memories. Prepare for the flames.

Reb: They were GOOD memories!... or I think so... anyway, I only get flames once in a blue moon, including ALL my stories.

Lana: w/e.

Reb: No Preview today, no idea what's really gonna happen next except a brief view of a wedding. Not very much detail... unless you people are like.. Dead set on hearing this..

14 PAGES! NEW RECORD! probably only a few chapters left, but you never know..


	15. Solemn Goodbyes

**Connections**

Chapter 15: Solemn Goodbyes

**Cobra-100:** I see how someone might not Hate Flay. But I'm just one of the people who does. She went insane, she was a prep before the attack, she goes insane, she's so sweet she's sour, she blames kira, goes insane, pits people against each other,.. I can match your reasons not to hate her with reasons you _should_ hate her. ..Oh and.. I thought it was that he saw Mir the most before taking control at Heliopolis.. Flay isn't even with them.. He becomes the pilot he needs to be because he wants to protect ALL of his friends not because Flay yelled at him... wait.. She does WHAT in the desert? -goes to get her DVDs- At the end he.. Well.. That was her and everything else on top and.. Ok.. I'll give u that one.. Even though she seems to have changed in the end, she still tried to kill him... Such strange things that will make an anime worthy in your standards... I still don't like Flay..

**LeonBlade:** ah.. Leon.. -sigh- And I am taken away to pictures of such and the four belts you wear... and then I wonder why.. -ponders-

Lana: Ignore her LeonBlade.. she's daydreaming about Leon/Squall.

Reb: I wanted to go online and by that gunblade necklace but.. -smacked upside the head- -blinks- huh? oh right..

**RoseGirl18:** supply me with where you got the information and I may change it.. right now, I know nothing that points to that name. -smile-

**Anonymous:** hey! i spelled it right! anyway, if you recall. Cagalli said she didn't like her mother when Athrun asked about her family. This conversation is also the chp when Kira found out they were related.

**Poisonous Akemi4869:** I'm sure Lana appriciates that as much as I do. -bow-

Lana: ..like hell... -rolls her eyes-

Reb: yea. Flay just rubs me the wrong way. She goes from being a twit, to a sydistic bitch, to a whiny whimp. none of which I tolerate very well. Enjoy! -smile- btw, is that ur screen name for something?

**FMKaiba:** I have 4 copies of your review... weird..

**Attharun:** you're funny. -smile-

**MatzeAyanami:** Ya know what.. this chp... ..uh.. how bout I give you WAFF.. or Fluff.. or w/e..? ok? I'm gonna go write more fluff... ...

**tennisprincess15:** ty.. but she's just a very bad mother.. oh well. on with life we go. -smile- -Prince of Tennis scenes playing in her head-

**Kodoku:** Heh heh. I liked the security gaurd too. lol. now. Yzak will be a dork in this chp.. but I'm debating on somehow getting to be friends or leaving them as enemies.. help?

Reb: NOW! There was something.. I wanted to say.. uh.. well for one.. DONT HATE ME! second.. uh.. er.. i know there was something else.. uh...

Lana: I think we'll leave it there and maybe you'll remember next chp..

Reb: OH RIGHT! I remember.. I wrote this chp a few weeks ago but for some reason.. I thought I'd already posted it.. now that I realize I havent, I'm posting.. now you may enjoy the chp that took so long to write. bye! -waves-

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Kira hadn't seen Lacus in awhile but he'd heard from her. They still talked online and over the phone. They both had invitations to Cagalli and Athrun's wedding near an ocean on Heliopolis. Even Ann was invited. Kira was currently talking to Lacus over the computer.

Striker:_ 'I'm really looking forward to the wedding. I already got them a gift and everything.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'It's going to be really great. And they make such a good couple.'_

Striker: _'Athrun asked me to be Best Man.. You know.. That guy that stands there with the ring and all..'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'really? That's great! .. I don't think I've ever seen you in a tux.. Is that what you have to wear?'_

Striker: _'ya. It's a formal wedding. I'm not particularly fond of the suit..'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'I'm sure you'll look great. -smile-'_

Someone knocked on Kira's door.

"Huh?"

Striker: _'h/o. someone's knocking on the door.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'I'll just let you go then. I had to get off about 10 minutes ago anyway.'_

Striker: _'oh. Ok. Later, Lacus.'_

LittleSnowDancer: _'Goodbye.. Kira..'_

And she signed off. Kira got up and answered the door. He found no one there when he opened the door and looked around. He noticed someone walking away. He knew him from somewhere.. But where?..

"Excuse me." Kira called. The teen stopped and turned. It was that blonde from the concert... Dearka was it? "Dearka?" Kira guessed. The blonde grinned.

"Yo! Kira! I thought you weren't home with how long it took you to answer the door. Your house isn't that big, is it?" Dearka was back in front of the door and he glanced inside.

"No.." Kira suddenly remembered his manners. "Oh.. Would you like to come in?" he asked, stepping aside. Dearka walked in and a few minutes later, they were in Kira's living room. Dearka had a can of soda and Kira had water. He was just in the mood for water.

"So. What's up?" Dearka asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing really. Are you invited to the wedding this Saturday?" Kira asked, changing the subject. Dearka must've had a reason for coming over...

"Hm? Oh ya. I do. I guess it's all thanks to Mir though. Since she knows the two and I don't.. Really.. And then they invited me so that she wouldn't bail or that I wouldn't feel bad.. I cant figure out which.."

Kira nodded and laughed slightly. "Both of them sound probable." Dearka looked around as he took another sip from his can. His eyes looked to Kira, who was staring at his cup. He put his can down and sighed.

"Kira. Do you keep up with the news of Lacus Clyne?" he asked, in his usual cheery tone.

"Huh?" Kira looked up from his water. "No, actually. Whenever she's doing something, she usually tells me so I don't have to... why?"

"So you really _are_ going out with her.. Hm.. That's awesome." Dearka laughed. "I have a friend dating a superstar and has a beautiful and rich sister who's dating a movie star.. Boy, Kira. You're going to have a fun life ahead of you." he laughed again.

Kira stared at him in confusion. Dearka's laughing died away. He stood up, taking his soda can in hand, and put his other hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira looked up at him, slightly confused as to why Dearka looked a bit sympathetic. Dearka pat Kira's shoulder and headed towards the door.

"It was nice talking with you, Kira. See ya Saturday!" he waved behind him as he left. Kira sat on his couch, wondering if Dearka really had a reason for coming in the first place.

– – –

Outside, Dearka turned the corner, whistling, with his eyes closed and hands in pockets.

"So?" a female voice asked. Dearka paused in whistling and walking.

"He has no idea. Poor guy. I bet Athrun will ask him about it at the wedding.. I couldn't tell him." he sighed and scratched his head. "This whole situation stinks. Kira doesn't deserve something like this, man."

Mir came up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down as they began to walk again.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

(Saturday)

Kira walked into the church where the wedding was to be held, and looked around. He was in a tux.. It was kinda new for him.. Anyway, he spotted other gifts on a table so he set his down by them.

He spotted Athrun immediately. He was by the alter, talking with Dearka and Sai. Sai was the one who noticed Kira.

"Hey! Kira! You finally made it! Come over here." Dearka an Athrun paused to wait for Kira to come over.

"What's up guys?" Kira asked. Athrun smiled.

"Glad you could make it." he seemed relieved to see Kira. Why? He thought he wouldn't come to his best friend's and sister's wedding?

"Athrun's pretty nervous. I've been trying to calm him down." Dearka interjected.

"Don't worry, buddy. You'll be fine." Kira grinned. Athrun sighed and then smiled. Dearka gave Kira the ring.

"I'm sure you'd rather have your best friend as your best man." He said to Athrun. Athrun nodded. Kira still wasn't sure why Athrun seemed to think he wasn't going to show up.

– – – – – – – –

So after the 'I do's' and the kisses and the cheers and that, there was the party. Kira looked around for Lacus but she wasn't in sight right now. Reporters were trying to get in an get a picture of the new couple but the security was very capable of holding them off. Kira was forced into a bunch of pictures with Athrun and Cagalli. Since he had a connection to both of them, and a strong one at that, they insisted that he at least be in the back of every picture. Most of them, he was standing next to them or right behind them or something like that.

Finally, Athrun pulled Kira aside. Kira, who was smiling, stopped when he noticed the serious looked Athrun was giving him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're sure your okay with this?" he asked. Kira blinked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" why was Athrun acting so weird.

"Well I thought you loved her." Athrun rolled his eyes.

"Get real Athrun. I don't love my sister. Well I do but.." Athrun grabbed Kira by the shoulders.

"I'm talking about Lacus!"

"What about her?"

"She's leaving! Are you seriously telling me she didn't tell you!" Athrun was gapping, just like Kira.

"WHAT!" he couldn't believe this. Lacus was leaving Heliopolis and she hadn't said anything. There was a pause in conversation. Athrun let go of Kira's arms and smiled warmly.

"You _can_ leave, ya know. No one's making you stay. We'll understand."

Kira nodded. "Enjoy my present." he muttered, only half there, as he quickly left the church. Cagalli walked over, followed by Dearka and Mir.

"So.. He really didn't know?" Cagalli asked, as she watched Kira leave.

"...Apparently not.." Athrun sighed.

"I'm sure he'll make it in time. There's only one port open today." Dearka commented.

"Ya. Lets get back to your wedding party." Mir insisted. Ya. Kira was fast so he'd get there in time, and Lacus was probably stalling unconsciously. Ya.. It would all work out. Besides, it was their wedding, they couldn't be sad.

Athrun gave Cagalli a kiss and they returned to the party.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Kira got out of his car an ran into the port. Had he made it? He rushed through, almost there..

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't go through here. Of limits to civilians." a man had grabbed his arm just tight enough to stop him.

"But.. I have to.. Lacus Clyne is in here, isn't she?" Kira tried to wrench his arm free.

"Yes. But that's why it's off limits. Besides, what would she want with a two face loser like you?" Kira heard the man smirk and turned to see who it was... silver hair, blue eyes.

"Yzak?" Kira froze slightly. Then he remembered Lacus and tried to get away again.

"Ya. Stop struggling. There's no way you're getting past me." Yzak was struggling himself. Struggling to keep hold of Kira.

"Why are you stopping me! You're not even security!"

"Why are you trying to go after Lacus Clyne? It's obvious she doesn't care."

Kira paused. Doesn't care? Lacus? But.. "You don't know what you're talking about. Let-me-go!"

"Oh ya? Then how come she's leaving without saying goodbye? Ya, I know she didn't inform you about this. I have sources too. But at least I keep up with information, unlike you. You wait for information to be handed to you by your girlfriend.. Or... what was your girlfriend."

Kira took a deep shaky breath.

"Ah. Did I say something? Sorry...not. It's not my problem if you got relationship pro- AH!" Kira had grabbed Yzak's arm, the one holding him, flipped Yzak over and onto his back on the floor.

"I don't have time for this." he went on his way as Yzak laid there in shock. He wasn't expecting that one.

– – – – – – –

Lacus kept dropping her suit case, or forgetting things. It was like something was trying to slow her down. If she didn't hurry Kira would catch up and she' have to go through the pains of goodbyes. She might never see him again and she knew she couldn't handle the teary goodbye.

So she was relieved when she finally got to the ship and prepared to go off to another colony. So very... far... away. Kira wasn't around so she had nothing to worry about. But she missed him terribly already. She climbed the stairs and as the doors shut, she heard something. She turned around.

"Lacus!" she saw, as her door closed and the ship prepared to take off, that the workers in this dock were pulling a struggling brunette out of the area. His lips formed her name over and over as he tried getting back. His eyes, so sad.

She put a hand to her mouth and went to the window farthest back, closest to Kira. He was finally out of the docking area, a door closed between him and the dock. As the gate opened and ship began to lift off into space, she saw faint tears stream down his face before he turned from the window and left her sight.

"Ms. Clyne. Are you okay?" it was Carla (refer to chps 5 and 8). Lacus turned to her as the ship took off and Carla gasped. "Why are you crying?" she pulled out a handkerchief and began dabbing Lacus' tears away, but Lacus kept replacing them.

"Carla.." she hugged said girl and cried into her shoulder. "Thank you..." Carla relaxed a little and hugged Lacus back.

"What's wrong..Lacus?" Lacus was starting to calm down a little but not by much. She was about to say something when Carla added a guess. "It's about that boy, isn't it? Kira? It'll be okay."

Lacus sat down in the nearest seat and Carla sat beside her. In the doorway to the small hallway on this transport ship stood Siegel Clyne. He frowned at the situation and turned from the room.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

BAM!

SMACK!

CRASH!

Kira Yamato was punching his wall and part of it broke off. But he didn't care. His knuckles were bleeding a little before he stopped. He sank to the floor, holding his arm, and crying.

She really.. Left without saying goodbye. Even if he spoke to her online later, he wouldn't be able to express his feelings in words. The pain, the fear, everything. Mostly.. He didn't want to tell her over the computer that he loved her. He wanted to tell her in person.

He wanted to talk to her..

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Athrun helped Cagalli out of the car. They'd just gotten back from their honeymoon on Earth. Artificial land was nice, but nothing compares to natural earth. They had stopped at each of their homes to say hi to their families and then they both decided to see how Kira was doing.

They walked to his door and Athrun knocked. After a few minutes, nothing had happened. A woman opened the door of the next house and seemed surprised to see someone standing by Kira's door.

"Oh. Do you know Kira?" she asked, as she went to check her mail.

"Yes. Is he home?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really seen the boy in a while.. I was beginning to think he'd moved. Say hi to him for me?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure thing, Miss." Athrun waved and the lady reentered her house. The two looked at each other and then Athrun knocked again, harder. When nothing happened, Athrun looked around the door and found the extra key.

He unlocked the door and walked in. He flipped the lights on and looked around. Newspapers dated over the last few weeks sat on the kitchen table and there were unwashed dishes on the counter. The newspapers on the table had articles about Lacus Clyne. Starting on the day she announced her departure up until today. The newest one said she was having a concert on Junis 7.

_Lacus Clyne due to sing on Junis 7._

_Miss Clyne has announced her next three concert points. In exactly 1 month, she will be singing on Junis 7 where she will allow the crowd to pick her songs. This is believed to be publicity to gain back the recently lost popularity in the young singer._

_Since her last concerts on Heliopolis, Miss Clyne's fans have reported 'she seems sad', 'she not into her music' as well as many complaints about the quality of her music. The producers assure us that this is just a phase. They have guaranteed that she will be back to normal by her concert on Junis 7._

Athrun headed to Kira's bedroom door as Cagalli scanned the articles.

"He's been keeping track of her. Poor guy.. By the looks of the apartment, he hasn't taken it very well..." she walked over to Athrun as he opened the door.

Kira wasn't on his bed, but the futon was laid out like it had been when Athrun had visited before the concert. The laptop was plugged into the wall and laying on his bed, rebooting unusually slow.

A low thud caught Athrun's attention and he turned to see the one and only Kira, asleep in the corner of the room. He's just hit his head against the wall. His knees were bent up to his chest and his arms were laying limply beside him. He seemed peaceful in his sleep, he even smiled.

Athrun picked the boy up and placed him on the bed. Cagalli was tracing a crack in the wall and examining a piece of the wall on the ground. She raised her head to ask Athrun about it when Kira's hand fell into her view.

"Kira!" she nearly yelled. The boy stirred but did not wake.

"Shh! What was that for?" Athrun asked.

"He's bleeding.." she commented, worry in her voice. Athrun looked at Kira's bloody knuckles. They were covered, haphazardly, with band-aids that needed to be replaced. "He was punching the wall." Cagalli motioned toward the broken wall. Athrun sighed and went to get bandages.

– – – – – – – –

Athrun came out of the bedroom about 10 minutes later to sit with Cagalli at the cleared table.

"Is he okay?"Cagalli asked, not looking up.

"He's fine.. Only minor cuts.." Athrun sighed.

"The guy acts like she died." Cagalli scoffed.

"He was muttering to himself as I redid the bandages. He was saying her name.. Asking her to come back.."

They sat in silence as Cagalli mused and Athrun remembered what Kira had said.

– – – –

Athrun pulled the band-aids off as Kira muttered.

"Lacus... wait.. Come.. Come back..." and he fell silent again. Athrun sighed. Poor guy.

As he placed new bandages on the cuts, Kira suddenly sat up and looked at Athrun. Athrun stared at him surprised. He lay back down but didn't take his eyes off Athrun.

"Athrun?" he asked. Athrun nodded. Kira was still asleep.

"She left me, Athrun. She doesn't need me." Kira looked at the wall as Athrun finished the band-aids. As Athrun prepared to leave, he noticed the tears coming down Kira's cheeks. He sat down by the boy on the bed and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"It's okay, Kira." he tried comforting the boy.

"I.. I... I love her, Athrun.." Kira sobbed. The boy was only talking in his sleep. If Cagalli had been the one bandaging his hand, he'd have said the same thing. Kira drifted back to sleep and Athrun laid him down softly.

He got up and walked to the door. He looked back, sadly, at his best friend and left the room.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Morning

"Lacus ain't doing to great either." Cagalli commented as she made waffles for whoever wanted some.

"Hm?" Athrun looked up from the article about Lacus's popularity drop.

"Hasn't been too chipper since she left Kira at the port, now has she?" Cagalli brought over a plate with two waffles and set them before Athrun before getting herself some.

"I guess not.. She should've just taken Kira with her.." the bluenette looked at Kira's door when it opened.

The brunette looked around his kitchen, sniffing for the waffles he'd smelled. He walked over to Cagalli, eyes closed, and grabbed her fork before beginning to eat her waffles. Sleep eating?

Cagalli glared and grabbed the fork from her brother. "You faker!" she growled. Kira opened his eyes, smiled, and stole the fork and the waffles from his sister. Cagalli jumped up to grab them back and they ended up chasing each other all over the kitchen. Kira finally handed her the plate but it was empty.

"Those were MY waffles you dweeb!" she gave him a noogie as they both laughed. Athrun smiled but when he glanced back at the newspaper he dropped it.

"Hey, Kira.. Wanna go see a concert together?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not?" said boy smiled, finally getting free from Cagalli's grip. "Who's playing?" he asked cheerfully.

"No one special.. I was thinking we'd go next month." he suggested. Kira nodded as he bit into Cagalli's toast.

"Alright." he dodged the punch thrown at him from behind as Cagalli tried to snatch her toast back. "Just name when."

"Ok.. The 27 of next month.." Athrun commented as he checked the date for the concert. He heard some clanging and the table was tipped over. He looked up to see Kira holding Cagalli with her arms behind her back and pinning her to the floor, but he was still having a conversation with Athrun as though nothing was going on. Cagalli glared up at him.

"Fine. I don't have anything planned yet." he finished off the toast.

"Your neighbor said to say hi. She was worried cause she hadn't seen you in a while." Athrun switched subjects. Kira looked a little depressed but then smiled.

"Oh. I guess I have been a bit secluded lately. I should go say hi and let her know I'm alright. She's always been very nice to me. I'll be back in a few." he said as he walked to the door, letting Cagalli up. "Breakfast was great. Thanks!" and the door closed.

Cagalli glared at the door. He just ate her breakfast! Athrun smiled slightly.

"He really is amazing." he said before switching articles. Cagalli looked back at him.

"Huh?" what did she miss?

* * *

Reb: preview?

Preview: I-HAVE-NO-IDEA

Reb: Thank You! See ya next time! -bounds out of the room, unusually happy-

Lana: I think those chips and dip were more off than she thought they were..-stares after Reb with slightly worried look on-


	16. Missing You

**Connections**

Chapter 16: Missing You

Sry. no responses this time.. not feeling well right now..

* * *

"Oh ya! Roadtrip!" Kira laughed as they found a spot on the shuttle. He sat in the window seat of their seats. Athrun sat next to him and then Cagalli sat down by him. Kira seemed to mellow over and began just looking out the window at the colony.

"Is it me, or has he been acting a little too happy?" Cagalli asked in a whisper as the shuttle prepared to take off.

"I think it's only a mask. To hide how he really feels. But he _is _overdoing it a bit." Athrun turned from his conversation with Cagalli, over to look at Kira. Kira was balancing a peanut on his nose. He had a distant look in his eyes but he could still balance it. Athrun smiled slightly, but he still had to wonder what his friend was thinking about.

* * *

Athrun checked his watch. The concert wasn't for two days. He had to keep Kira is the dark until then. Speaking of which...

Kira was staring out the window into the deep distant space. Cagalli was asleep against Athrun's shoulder and Athrun was only awake because he had been reading a book his father had recently purchased. A good book too.

Kira's eyes drooped and Athrun was sure he was finally falling asleep. He noticed, as his eyes closed, that a tear had fallen from Kira's eyes before said boy finally drifted into peaceful sleep, or lack there of.

"Only a bit more, Kira." he sighed and sat back to enjoy the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Yo. Earth to Kira." Cagalli waved a hand in his face. "Are you coming?" Kira smiled at her.

"Sorry. I was just thinking how hungry I was." Kira said truthfully. He hadn't eaten today.. Except the peanuts that he'd packed for the journey over. Any food they gave you on the shuttle smelled weird.

"We'll grab some dinner after we check into the hotel." Athrun said as a man grabbed their stuff and put them on a trolley. They were staying in a nice hotel, called the Koudou Hotel. Kira had paid for his own room, or offered to, but Athrun insisted he pay for at least half of it. Kira tried to argue, but Athrun was a determined fellow.

Kira was staying in his own room. Finely furnished and grand, he felt like he was a super star like Athrun. He entered the room after the man who had taken his bags. The bed was king sized, the curtains were a velvet red-ish purple and corresponding colors for the carpet. His sheets were purple, as were the drapes around his bed and his pillows, although they seemed to vary in shade till they were almost blue.

The bathroom was red to purple to violet. The bathroom came with three different kinds of toothpaste, but you had to bring your own brush. Kira found hair care products in the closet for both genders along with lotions, fingernail polish, skin care, eye drops, medicine, towels, wash cloths, etc...

These high class rooms were fancy. Must be expensive.. Probably why they only had a total of 4 of these rooms in the whole hotel. And why it cost so much to get these rooms. Athrun just had to pick the top rooms, didn't he?

Kira sat on the bed and sighed as he heard the door shut, signaling the departure of the busboy. His stomach rumbled.

"Mmm.. Dinner.." he smiled.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli had a similar room only.. Slightly more to a blue/purple side than the violet/red. Cagalli looked in the bathroom, with it's tiled floors and walls, blue bath curtains, fuzzy toilet seat top.. Man...

"Wow, Athrun.. Are you sure we should spend this much money just to stay here?" she asked as she put her toothbrush in the bathroom.

"I'm more than sure..."

"Why? If this is supposed to distract Kira, it's not going to work. He's used to all this.."

"Nope. That's not the reason at all." Athrun smiled.

"Huh?"

* * *

Kira closed his door to his room and turned around. A man in a black tux, that Kira expected on a secret service agent, walked out of the room next to his and walked past him. The man paused, looked at Kira, raised both eyebrows behind his black sunglasses, and continued on his way.

"Hm?" Kira watched the man walk off, wondering what had just happened. It was as though the man had recognized him somehow but Kira was almost sure he'd never met the man.

"Oh well." He walked next door to Athrun's room. Pretty far for next door in a hotel. As he arrived at the door, it opened and Cagalli and Athrun walked out.

"Oh. Hey Kira. We were about to come get you. Are you ready for dinner?" Athrun asked.

"Ya." Kira smiled. Cagalli smiled too. Kira was beginning to act normal again. Athrun had notice too. Kira wasn't being overly hyper anymore. He seemed normal even in the moody department. It was a relief, to say the least.

* * *

Next Day

Kira kept hearing people walk in and out of the room beside him, but it was hardly the same people. Whoever resided in that room had a lot of visitors. He sighed and rolled over on his bed.

This morning was tiring. Kira finally got up an hour later and headed down for breakfast.

* * *

Lacus logged online and saw she had email. She held her breath and clicked on it. She instantly sighed and closed her eyes. It was just an email from her father wishing he could be there for her new concert.

'Lacus. I know you did it so he wouldn't be shocked by the new life and so he didn't have to leave his friends.. But I wonder if you considered his heart.. Or yours..'

Lacus closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. "Oh Father.. If you only knew how much I wish I'd taken him along..." she whispered.

"Miss Clyne. I'm afraid it's time to leave.." Carla called from the door to Lacus' right.

"Thank You, Carla.." Lacus smiled at her as she closed down the computer and walked over to her. "I'm ready."

"Do you think this concert will be better than the others, Miss Clyne?" Carla asked as they walked.

"Yes. I do hope so."

* * *

Kira sighed. He wasn't hungry today. He headed to the computer lab and walked in as the door across the room closed.

"Hm?" Kira looked up at the door. 'Restricted Personnel Only'... hm.. "Oh well." He sat down at one of the computers and logged online.

Lacus wasn't on today.. He sighed. He shouldn't expect her to wait online everyday for him to show up when she's going on a tour, especially when he hadn't been on for a week or two. He brought up an email.

'_Lacus. Hi!.. ok.. So maybe this isn't the time for a happy 'how are you' letter. Look.. I need to tell you something.. But I don't want to do it over the computer.. Or over the phone. I have to see you and tell you face to face. Lacus.. I don't understand.. Why?_..'

Although it was sweet and uninformative, Kira left it at that and sent it.

* * *

Lacus leaned on the small balcony off her room. She had been so depressed lately that her songs didn't seem as cheerful. Or at least, that's what her father said. Lacus pondered why she'd be that depressed everyday and everyday she came to the same conclusion. Kira. Life just wasn't the same after meeting him.

She looked down and saw the park about a mile away.

"So high." she sighed.

_Kira and Lacus walked through Lacus' backyard.. Kira was listening to Lacus talk about a party she'd attended at the age of 8. This party was how she got her career started. Kira was paying so much attention to Lacus that.. Well.. He ran into a tree._

_Lacus giggled. "Kira! Are you okay?"_

"_Fine.." Kira rubbed his nose to make sure it wasn't broken. He turned to her and smiled. "I should pay more attention to where I'm going."_

"_Maybe." Lacus returned the smile._

"_Ya. Despite how I may be feeling, I can't walk through trees." Lacus blushed and then they both laughed._

Lacus sighed, remembering that time, a little over a month ago. In about a month, her popularity level had dropped and her CD sales dropped about 20. To her manager, that was 19 too much.

Lacus remembered how Kira would tell her she'd do great and give her a kiss before each show. No one knew about Kira and Lacus. Even with paparazzi, Kira was just a young bodyguard when in public view.

"I feel like I'm flying... and the clouds rush beneath me.." Lacus sang softly. She began to hum... "I fell in love with an angel."

The wind blew by, her hair blew around her and she smiled at the memory of Kira's smiles. She touched her lips is reverie of their last kiss.

"I have to get it together tomorrow.. If I don't, it's all over..and it'll have been for nothing.." Lacus closed her eyes.

"Are you sure it wont be for nothing anyway?" Lacus jumped at the voice that appeared behind her. She turned around to see a blue haired boy standing in her room. "Hey." he waved and smiled.

"Athrun!" she smiled. "Why are you here?" she embraced him.

"Passing through." he lied. "I might make it to your concert tomorrow but I'm not sure."

"Oh. Well, I understand. We're both busy people. I'm glad you came to see me anyway." she smiled.

"Ya. By the way, I went to visit Kira a few days ago."

"Really? How is he?" Lacus turned from Athrun back to her balcony.

"He was real depressed. He wouldn't answer the door and Cagalli found that he'd punched his wall so hard he'd broken it...He doesn't know his own strength." Athrun smiled even though Lacus wasn't looking.

Athrun leaned on the railing beside Lacus. She stared out into the sky and Athrun could tell she was thinking about Kira by the look in her eyes.

"He loves you, ya know.." it was put bluntly. "I know he never told you after you got together, but he does." Lacus' mood seemed to drop even further.

"I know.." she hugged Athrun. "I miss him everyday."

"Then why didn't you bring him?" Athrun asked, patting her on the back.

"I..."

"He would've been fine with the lifestyle. He had to deal with it for a while when he stayed with me anyway..."

"I don't know why... it seemed to be the right thing at the time.. And Michael told me he'd be surprised at the changing lifestyle.. He convinced me it was for his own good.." Lacus explained, quite calmly for how she felt right now.

"Who's Michael?"

"... my.. Manager..."

"Ah.." Athrun smiled. Lacus backed off from him and looked up at his face in confusion. "I understand now."

Athrun walked towards the doors and Lacus followed, still confused.

"Your manager thought Kira was bad for business.. Lacus.. What songs are you singing tomorrow?" Athrun's quick subject change.

"Uh.. Um.. Well.. I did have some new songs the manager wanted me to try out on the crowd.. And since it's going to be live to at least 10 plants, I'm to ask for requests at the end."

"Really? Great. Perfect!" he smiled. "I gotta go, Lacus. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow at the concert!" he called back to her as he hurried from the room. Lacus stood there, quite confused as to what Athrun's actions might mean.

"Wait.. How did Athrun know I was here, in this..." she thought for a moment but nothing came to her so she decided to leave it at that.

* * *

The Concert would start in an hour but Athrun had plugged Kira's eyes and ears as though not wanting him to notice something. But everyone know earplugs don't work, so Athrun just gave Kira a cd of a mixture of songs. Some were even Lacus Clyne's own songs. Kira would be distracted for a while and probably have his eyes closed while listening, since Athrun assured him he'd direct him anyway.

After they luckily got Kira backstage, Athrun vanished for a few minutes while Kira sat down listening to his cd. Cagalli smiled at him. Athrun returned a few minutes later.

"Hey guys." he smiled.

"Hey nothin, where have you been!" Cagalli fumed.

"Nowhere." Athrun came up to her and kissed her, successfully shutting her up and reminding Kira that they were married. Suddenly, music began playing and they all looked out to the stage. Rising in the middle of the stage, singing, was the pink haired pop idol, Lacus Clyne. Kira stopped and his headset fell off his head.

The music continued and Lacus sang as fans cheered. Kira's mind raced with memories of the times they were together and he wondered how only a month after her definite break up, they were a mere 15 ft from one another.

"Well Kira.. Surprise." Athrun smiled somewhat, hoping Kira wouldn't kill him for this, or for what he had planned for later.

Kira seemed to not have heard Athrun as he stood up slowly and walked as close to the stage as he was allowed. He took a step beyond boundaries and an arm was struck in front of him.

"I'm sorry. Please stay back behind the line, Sir.." The guard looked at him and stuttered. "Mr. Yamato?" he asked. Kira broke from his stare to look up and see none other than 'Tall, Dark, and Stupid'.

"H-hey!" he smiled. "Long time no see... what's your name again?" he sweatdropped.

"Just referred to me as Mr. Kei if it helps Mr. Yamato." He smiled back. Kira grinned and returned to watch the show, no longer having an arm in his view.

"So, how did you get here?" Kei asked.

"Athrun brought me. He didn't tell me Lacus was here.." Kira said halfheartedly. Kei frowned.

"She hasn't been the same since she left Heliopolis. You know what I mean if you read the papers, but they have no idea what's backstage.." Kira blinked and looked away from the smiling Lacus to Kei. Why did he seem so different today? Oh ya, cause he wasn't standing there telling him the do's and don't's of bodyguards. And he must've been taking some classes in the last month cause he just.. seemed.. smarter..

Kira just made a noise signaling he understood and went back to watching Lacus.

She seemed so happy. Her songs were brighter and her fans seemed to be taking to her all over again as they cheered. She was laughing into her songs. They were wonderful and Kira couldn't feel better than if he could just hold her in his arms one more time.

"Lacus.."

Athrun looked at Kira as Kei and Cagalli did too. His eyes were fixed on Lacus like he could run out to her right now if given the chance. Athrun could see the sadness in his eyes. Just like when he saw Lacus'.

Kira didn't notice the eyes staring at him, nor the word that left his mouth. All he knew was he had to tell her.

* * *

Reb: Probably only one chapter left. the end of a story i loved from beginning to end.

Preview:

'To think.. It all started over a simple chat room. We'd never talked before, we just started talking... About thelittle things. '


	17. New Journey

**Connections**

Chapter 17: New Journey

Reb: sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of any extra, and if I made it longer.. The ending wouldn't be so cute! -smile- oh ya.. In the last scene, They're in Lacus' house the next day.

**Attharun:** Hey, thanks for stickin around through the story. Hope you like the last chp too.

**cyberdemon:** i like thinking that I updated faster last time than I had in a while. -cross arms and turns away- and this one was a VERY fast update. Happy?

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice:** Well. Kira's gonna tell her this chp, but i could tell you now... nah.. read it. It's the last chapter anyway.

**Kodoku:** um.. i'm really not sure what to say.. but enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

To think.. It all started over a simple chat room. We'd never talked before, we just started talking. About the little things. It was family. It was friends. It was Life that the talked about that led to the final outcome.

Kira watched as she finished her last song, lowering her hand solemnly. She wore a smile although she was deep in thought.

Time and Convenience breaks threads stronger than steel. We just weren't ready.. Or weren't meant to be. But if that's so.. Why did it hurt so much.. And still hurt even now..

The feel of his lips against mine that first time. The way he spoke so delicately to me. I remember every word he ever spoke to me.. I just wish to hear his voice again.. I want him to be okay.

'_With all that is in me, I love him.'_

Lacus raised her head and smiled at the crowd. Now she was to leave the stage and changed into a new outfit before returning to the stage to do her requests.

* * *

Kira watched from behind Kei as Lacus walked right passed him to change. He got out from behind Kei and watched her as she went into her dressing room.

_If nothing came from it, was it all for nothing. If the emotions betray you, do you still believe them?_

Kira took a deep breath and walked to the door.

* * *

Lacus had dressed quickly so she could take a minute to breath. She took this free time to daydream about the only thing she daydreamed about. Kira.

A soft knock sounded in the room. Lacus almost didn't hear it but stood up to answer it anyway. She reached toward the handle and her heart began to beat faster. Why? What was waiting on the other side of the door?

Kira put a hand on the door. Maybe she didn't hear him... or she didn't want to open up.

"Lacus.." he breathed out once again. Lacus' heart skipped at beat. That voice.. It was so soft..

Kira watched as the handle turned and the door opened. He brought his eyes up to meet with those blue orbs that belongs the Lacus Clyne.

"Long time no see." he greeted. His mind was blank and he had no idea what he planned to do.

"Kira.." Lacus' eyes began to brim with tears.

"Ah, don't cry." Kira smiled softly as he whipped her tears away. She closed her eyes, feeling his hand on her cheek.

"Kira... why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"Actually.. It's all Athrun's fault." Kira replied calmly, withdrawing his hand slowly. "He had me come here with him and I found myself staring at you." He gave Lacus a sad smile.

It was quite for a second in which they both considered what to say and were happy to see each other again.

"I remember.. Asking myself what might have made you leave.. I came up with so many ideas. I finally decided you must have been convinced by someone else. Even though I thought I'd convinced myself of that, I woke up every morning miserable and thinking about you." Kira spoke.

"I'm so.." Lacus was cut off by Kira again. He was smiling his normal everyday, true smile.

"I missed you." Kira put his hand on her cheek, whipping away new tears. Her eyes closed like before and he leaned in and kissed her. It _wasn't_ a one sided kiss.

Lacus smiled inwardly. Kira was right here in front of her.

"I love you." Lacus heard him breathe those words out after the kiss. She smiled, tears forming but not yet falling.

"I missed you too, Kira!" her hug was so sudden Kira almost fell over. He smiled softly before returning the hug.

"Lacus.." Kira was so happy. They both were. He was getting his wish to hold her again.

They heard a resounding 'aw' and turned around to see a camera facing them. Athrun jumped and hid completely behind the door. He then shut the camera off and went out to stand just off stage. Girls in the crowd were still teary over what they'd just seen between Kira and Lacus.

Lacus saw Kira smiling at where Athrun had been as though he were laughing behind those eyes.

"Kira. I'm so sorry for what I did. I wanted you to come, I did." Lacus was laughing now. "So.. How would you like to go on a tour?" she grinned cute-like at Kira and he laughed too.

"I.. Think that's a great idea." he said before giving her another kiss. They stayed close to each other, close enough to kiss and there was a silence before Kira spoke. "I uh.. Think you had a request to fill... out there." he grinned and they took a step back from each other.

"Yes. I believe I do." she smiled and took Kira's hand, leading him out of the room and past Cagalli, Kei, and Athrun. All of them were smiling broadly and Athrun still held the camera. He winked at Kira and Kira made a quick motion that told Athrun he'd pay for it later. Athrun knew he meant only if he remembered.

Lacus took Kira out onto the stage and Kira suddenly remembered the vast number of people who had just seen all that.

'Live to 10 PLANTS...' he remembered.

Lacus waved to her fans, her smile brighter than ever. The request was a unanimous choice for Flying Angel which she sang gratefully to Kira who stood beside her and smiled as he watched as the world fell away around them.

* * *

'_Clyne Makes a Comeback!_

_At her Junius 7 concert, Lacus Clyne wowed the crowd with uplifting songs like her hit, Quiet Night. Although she seemed in high spirits and her songs were full of spunk, the hit of the night happened just before her requested song._

_Video was captured backstage by the one and only, Athrun Zala who was there with his young wife Cagalli Yula. This video showed Lacus Clyne backstage with a teen once thought to be just a bodyguard. It's been brought to the attention of thousands that Kira Yamato had been dating Lacus Clyne while she spent her tour on Heliopolis._

'_She got depressed cause she left behind her true love.' commented one backstage help, Carla Lucree. When trying to ask Kira his thoughts on the situation, he began blushing and was pulled away by Mr. Zala, his wife, and Miss Clyne herself._

_One must wonder what is in stored for the young couple in the near and far future. This is the start of a new journey'_

* * *

Athrun smiled and he finished reading the newspaper article and closed it. He looked up from his spot on the couch to see Cagalli sleeping on the couch next to him. But the sight on the other couch was cuter. Kira sat there, Lacus leaning into his arms as they wrapped around her. Both looked happier than they had in months.

Athrun ran his fingers through Cagalli's hair and then his head turned to look up when a hand was rested on his shoulder. Siegel Clyne smiled down at him, and then over to his daughter and Kira over on the other couch.

'The start of a new journey? Yea.. That about summed it up..'

* * *

Reb:.. Only thing my mind is wondering.. Does anyone feel a sequel in the making besides me? -looks around-

Lana: what would you write about?

Reb: -shrugs and smiles- Anyone got any ideas to add to the general possibility in my head? Of course.. If you feel it doesn't need a sequel, say so and I might not post one. I usually felt Sequels weren't as good as the original..

Special Thanks To:

**Attharun**, **KiraxLacus**, **ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**, **Furubaluver**, **Kodoku**, and**GATX-105B**. I got a lot of reviews but yours seem to be the ones I remember the most through the whole thing, even if you missed a chapter or haven't reviewed in a while.

THANK YOU to all reviewers, no matter how short or long the reviews were, or how stupid or helpful. No matter what kind of reviews you sent in, each one was very much appriciated and I thank you for your cooporation throughout this story. -bows-


	18. Sequel

A/N: For those of you who have this story on your alerts but not my user name, I just thought I'd let you know that the sequel is up. It's called Disconnected. I know this is rather short for an author's note that got it's own "chapter" but I was just wondering where all my reviewers for Connections had gone. I hope you didn't give up on me. Anyway, the sequel is up and already has 11 chapters. Have fun reading! -smile-

-Reb


	19. Author's Promise

Reb: Okay guys, as promised, there should be a url in my profile that will take you to a youtube video of me singing. Sorry it took so long. -bows- Gomen Nasai. and gomen if I forgot some words, I lost the lyrics actually so um.. I can't post them. ::blushu:: I switched computers about a month back and lost a few things, not much, but a few. 

Also, I know I said I'd post all the poems here but... I'm awfully tired from work and so I'm feeling lazier than usual and probably wont get around to it very soon. (I'm moving.)

Well... anyway, Thank you all for your continued reviewing and love. Hope your ears don't hate me after I sing for you. Ttyl!

-Reb


End file.
